


Omelia stories

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-12-29 03:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 62,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: Omelia one shots and stories





	1. What needed the most

The library was half empty, some of the students were looking for books at shelves, some of them trying to focus on the study while looking thru the window at the playground near the school. High school wasn’t a very interesting place for Amelia. Of course, she has a lot of friends, but most of them were by her side only for her popularity. She was a party girl, the one who challenge teachers and big troublemaker. Her mother had a soft spot towards her, she could only imagine what Amelia could felt after her father died almost in front of her, so she just tried to keep her away from bad company.  
Derek, her brother, was a football team captain, they went through so much together, but he just goes with the flow. He had a nice girlfriend, Meredith, red truck and Mark, his best friend. They were inseparable, even after they fought over a girl, they stayed together when Mark won girl’s heart.  
Amelia looked at the window, the day was sunny and hot, but the worst thing was how bored she was. She sight at her best friend who was busy with her essay, Charlotte the pretty blond with blue eyes, she was a year older than Amelia and she wanted to become a doctor, or better, she wanted to have her own clinic with doctors and stuff she will pick by herself. She and Charlotte had one more friend who was two years older and was Mark’s girlfriend, the one whose heart he won over, Addison was at first Derek’s girl, but after she met Mark everything’s changed. Amelia loved Charlotte and Addison more than she loved her own sisters. They were real, they were for her no matter what and Amelia was there for them too.

“Charlotte, can we play a game or something? I’m bored.” Amelia whispered, having a look from the library lady.

“I’m trying to write this stupid easy Amelia. Give me an hour or two,” Charlotte answered, still looking into her notes.

“I’m bored,” Amelia repeated.

“Okay, so true or dare?” Charlotte said, looking at her friend with a smile.

“Dare,” Amelia said with a spark in her eyes.

“You have to kiss the first guy who will enter that door.”

“Deal.” Amelia said, “it’s all you got?” she teased.

“Every guy who entered Amelia. Teachers included.” Charlotte smiled, coming back to her work.

*********  
Owen had enough. Enough of being late for classes, enough for got lost at the hallways and enough of people staring at him because he was new at school. After his dad death Owen becomes an introvert, he closed his world for anyone except his younger sister. The only person he knows was Megan, she was two years younger than him, but she doesn’t have a problem with making friends. She was an as open book, everyone likes her and for a moment Owen wanted to be like her. Instead of that, he couldn’t find any friends, any person who would like to talk with him or eat lunch with.  
Owen looked at the right, the big letters on the door let him know that he finally reaches his destination. The library was a place he was visiting not because he needed to prepare for his exams, he like the atmosphere, the scent of old and new books and silent. At once Owen pulled the heavy wooden door and entered the room, he thought nothing could surprise him there. For the first time since he started to visit it, he was surprised just by opening the door. 

*******  
The moment Amelia’s lips touched his made them feel electricity went through their bodies. It was the first time they see each other, first time Owen actually kiss someone at this school, he was still suffering after the break up with Beth, but after a second of shock, his hands went thru her face cupped it gently.  
Amelia pulled away from him, trying to catch her breath, she was looking into his blue orbs thinking if he thinks she’s crazy or is just amused by her behavior.

“Good morning to you too.” he smiled.

“Morning.” she smiled, biting her lower lip, “don’t think I’m crazy. It was true or dare…”

“I hope you won something nice,” Owen said, “I’m Owen by the way if your friend will ask.” his smiled giving her chills.

“Amelia.” she lifted her hand, “I have to say that it was quite nice...I have to pick ‘dare’ more often.” she smiled, turning around to met Charlotte who was looking at her with surprise in her eyes.

Owen couldn’t focus on anything for a moment, her blue eyes, soft, porcelain skin and sweet lips won’t let him focus on what he should d next. He watched her when she was walking to her friend, her hips swung in a rhythm of the click of her heels, her brown locks were bouncing with every move she made and for a second Owen wished their kiss would never end. At once he heard his name echoing in the silent room of the library before the librarian could react to Amelia’s voice filled the room.

“Would you like to come to the party tomorrow?” she asked, with a little blush on her cheeks.

“I’d love too,” he said, smiling.

“I’ll give you the address later then,” she said, sitting next to Charlotte.

********  
Shepherd’s house was full of people they probably didn’t know or just heard about. Derek stood by the door greeting all of them and talking with his best friend while his sister was still preparing in her room with Charlotte and Addison. Their mom allowed that party for one condition, Derek will be looking after Amelia and other sisters and there won’t be alcohol. He thought about it and only one of the condition was made, Amelia was safe upstairs with her friends.

“Do you even know these people?” mark asked, sipping some beer from his plastic cup.

“Not at all. I’m here because my sister is stubborn and I want to spend some time with Mer.”

“Addie came only for Amelia, we had plans for the weekend, but what can I say? Your sister can be convincing.”

“Tell me about it.” Derek rolled his eyes.

******  
Amelia was trying to find the perfect dress, she wore so many outfits that her friends stopped trying to convince her that she looks amazing in everything. Charlotte was laying on Amelia’s bed while Addie was putting some lip gloss on her lips.

“Did Amelia told you about Prince Charming?” Charlotte started, “we were playing in truth or dare at the library.”

“No, she didn’t.” Addie lift her sight, “is he cute?”

“She kissed him and the guy couldn’t focus for several minutes,” Charlotte said, giggling.

“Stop giggling, he acts like a gentleman, I kissed him out of the blue and he didn’t even say anything about how crazy I am,” Amelia said, looking at her reflection.

“Wait till he knows you…” Addie said.

“Very funny.” Amelia rolled her eyes. “Girls we have a winner.”

Amelia looked at herself once again, dark blue, lace, V-neck dress showed every single curve in her perfect body, she looked and felt amazing in that dress so she picked silver heels and after a second she was finally ready to go out of her bedroom.

“You invited him?” Addie asked walking down the stairs.

“She invited him in front of the whole library,” Charlotte said, smiling.

“Yes, I did it because he is new here and uhm, maybe he will need some friends.”

When the three of them entered the room where everyone was dancing and sipping their drinks, people stopped for a moment admire how beautiful whole trio was. Addison found Mark almost immediately, kissing him passionately while Charlotte were pouring some juice to her red plastic cup.

Amelia walked away a bit, she didn't want to admit it, but she was looking for Owen. She doesn’t know anything about him, except his name and the thing he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She walked outside thinking how stupid it must be to look for a guy she only kissed once when she felt the large hand on her waist. Amelia turned around to face the man who couldn’t keep his hands away almost slapping him without looking.

“Wait a minute doll, it’s just me.” she heard the rough voice.

“Tom?” she asked, “could you keep your hands of off me?” she said, looking at him with rage.

“Of course I can’t doll, you’re too sexy,” he said, pinned her petite body with his weight to the wall.

At once Amelia felt Tom’s hands roamed thru her tight, she was so scared that her voice stuck in her throat making her unable to scream. The tears run through her face, she was hoping that he will stop, that he will get sober in a minute and won’t hurt her when at once she felt him lose his grip, letting her breathe.  
Amelia looked at Tom, who was now holding his stomach laying on the ground. Everything went so fast she couldn’t even register what happened until she saw Owen clenching his hands into fists, standing over Tom.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently.

At once Amelia was by his side, hugging him with the whole strength she had in her tiny body. She was trembling, trying to stop crying and thank Owen for saving her, but instead of that, she heard Derek yelling at Owen from behind her back.

“Leave my sister alone!!” he yelled, trying to hit Owen.

“Derek stop!” she screamed, “he helped me. Tom was drunk and…” her voice cracked.

Derek’s sight went from Amelia to Owen and at the spot where some of the blood was covered the floor by the pool. He closed his eyes for a moment and after a deep breath, his hand lifted.

“Thank you for saving my sister,” he said, looking at the light blond man in front of him. “Sorry for that, it looks like you wanted…”

“Don’t thank me. Everyone would do the same,” he said, shaking his hand.

“I’ll bring you two something to drink,” Derek said, leaving them.

“Thank you,” Amelia whispered.

“He was lucky if he would hurt you…” his jaw clenched.

Amelia took a step towards him, he was a tall guy and she had to lift herself to reach his lips. She brushed hers over him, closing her eyes. Amelia had never felt anything so intense towards any guy, but Owen was different, maybe because he doesn’t know anything about her reputation or maybe because he was attacked by her lips before. She pulled him closer to her body, her tongue entered his mouth, he moaned making Amelia smiled on his lips. They both pulled away when needed some air, he smiled even brighter, pulling straight lock behind her ear.

“Will you go with me?” Amelia asked “I want you to meet my friends.”

“Always.” he looked at her, while his hand was searching hers.

Everyone’s look was turned towards them when they entered the crowded room full of people Amelia doesn’t know, but it doesn’t matter for her. She entered the room with a guy she met yesterday, hand in hand. Owen was different, but the thing was, she was different too and the most magical thing was….two different people found each other at the moment they both needed it the most.


	2. Love case Omelia AU part 1

Owen Hunt, a private detective, was sitting in his large chair, looking at some files from previous cases; his icy blue eyes were sore from the computer screen, he scratched his red hair with his left hand, while the other one was clicking something on his laptop. It was almost 8pm, but he knew he had to wait a little longer to visit his favorite bar. “Neuro” was his favorite bar not without a reason, but because the owner, Amelia, was the perfect example of the sexy, independent, funny girl he wanted to meet when he was younger. Now, as a 40 something guy, all he did was working on cases about someone’s else lifes. He was a good detective, helping finding people, following cheating husbands or just trying to find lost puppies on the streets.

While he was looking through the window in his small office, the door opened quietly. He looked around to see a tall, redhead woman entering his room. She was wearing a red dress and matching heels and her hair was loose. She stood in front of him, looking at the space around her.

“How can I help you?” Owen asked, giving her a chair to sit on.

“My name is Addison Montgomery-Shepherd. It’s about my husband… I think he’s having an affair and I need proof.” she said right away.

“I can do that, but… I don’t know if you are ready for truth.”

“I am more than ready, detective. My husband is an amazing surgeon, but he doesn’t know what I’m capable off.” she answered with rage.

“In this case… Give me some infos about where I could find him. I’ll call you as soon as I know something.”

“Thank you Mr. Hunt.” she smiled.

“It’s my job.” he answered, writing down all the information he needed.

********

Owen had been following the surgeon for some time, he had never known that a surgeon’s life could be that boring. All his ‘object’ did was work or surgeries, nothing more. Owen was just about to call his client, when he saw a young blonde walking with the surgeon. They were more than friends he could say, his hands were on her lower back and hers were caressing his neck with love.

He pointed his camera at them, making some good quality photos. He knew that kind of guy could have any girl he wanted, but Owen was surprised to see that the girl looked like she was in love, they both looked as a couple who actually loved each other instead of a teen who wanted to have a sponsor or just to have fun. The detective drove behind them, trying to look like a tourist who didn’t know where he was. He stopped when their car parked in front of a nice apartment with a small yard and trees. He made some more photos and called his client.

“Mrs. Montgomery. I think I have some good news.”

*****

The dark wooden doors opened with a slam when he entered the bar just to look around and later sit on his favorite chair in front of the big mirror and, of course, of her. She was the bright point of his day, always ready to listen about how fucked up his day was. He sat in front of the bar, he looked through the fancy bottles, some of them were half empty and some of them were full, he caught his favorite liquid, scotch, it was one of the fullest bottles. After a moment, she stood right in front of him with a big smile and the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen. She took a glass from behind and poured some scotch, adding crystal ice cubes to it.

“How was your day, detective?” she asked, putting the glass in front of him.

“You should sit with me and listen to my crazy story.” he said with a smile.

“I wish! I’ll be right back, I’ll just pour some more beer for those guys.” she said, leaving him.

Owen couldn’t understand what a girl like Amelia was doing there. She had told him a bit of her backstory, but she’d always change subject when it lead to her family, her relationships and her not so long past. He wanted to know more about her, the secrets she had never shared with anyone else, but he was too scared to lose her as a friend to ask uncomfortable questions.

“I’m back!” she shouted to him, “which freaks did you meet today?”

“A lady wanted me to follow her cheating husband.” he said, drinking some liquid from his glass.

“Crazy!” she said, “and what did you do? Did you take that case?”

“Of course. Following cheating husbands is a lot of fun! Most of them just date younger girls and have no idea what’s going on until the trial. Their faces when they see photos of themselves kissing their new girlfriends are just priceless.” he said, laughing.

“I see you are having fun at work.” she smiled.

“I’m having fun talking with you, Amelia.”

“Well, that’s two of us then.” She gave him a sweet smile.

“Can I walk you home when you finish?” he asked, looking at the counter.

“I finish at 2am… I don’t know if you want to wait…”

“I will.” he said, looking into her eyes.

*******

The bar was already empty at 1am, Amelia looked at her favorite detective, sipping liquid from his glass. Telling she liked him was understatement, she had fallen in love with him the moment he had first entered the bar. His icy blue eyes and the smirk that appeared when he was talking about his job made Amelia’s knees weak. She waved to the last customer and locked the door behind her, she put some chairs up, trying to focus on cleaning the bar for the next day, but his presence made her more distracted. She improved her dark red shirt and took a few steps toward Owen.

“I’m almost done. I’ll just broom the floor and I’m ready to leave.”

“Maybe I can help?” he asked, standing in front of her.

Amelia looked into his eyes as she heard his raspy voice, his eyes were even bigger than she thought, he bend a bit so he could reached her lips. After a moment his lips were crashing on hers, his tongue gently entered her mouth, swirling over hers. He lifted her up, trying to take off her shirt, as her legs wrapped around his waist. Owen stopped for a moment to look at her beautiful face, she looked at him with a smile, her hands caressing his neck.

“Are you sure you want to …” he started.

“Stop talking and kiss me.” she answered, putting her tongue into his mouth.

Owen put her petite body on the table next to them, they were so aroused towards each other that the road to one of their apartments was too long for them. Amelia looked at his muscular body, every inch of it made her heart flutter and her knees become weaker. She pulled him closer to her, she unzipped his jeans and after a second she saw the whole of him. Owen quickly undressed her, trying to control his shaking hands.

“You are..” he whispered to her ear. “beautiful.”

After a small break he entered her and they started their love dance. He couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful she was, lying beneath his strong body Amelia could swear that he was the best lover she had ever had.

*******

Amelia opened her eyes,trying to get used to the morning sun, she smiled to herself at the memory of last night. After the most amazing sex she of her life, Owen had taken her to his home. The white walls, the tons of papers and the little apartment had stolen her heart. Amelia turned around to face him, but the bed was already empty. She took his shirt from the floor, put it on and walked to the kitchen. He was standing in front of the pan, cooking something that smelt deliciously. She sat on the chair in front of the long kitchen island, she looked at the photos left on it. She knew exactly who was on those photos.

“You are here already? I thought I’d bring you breakfast.” Owen said, looking at her.

“Uhm, yeah… I have to go.” she said, leaving the room.

“Amelia!” he screamed behind her.

“Will you tell me what’s wrong?” he asked, standing at the door.

“Nothing. I just have to…”

“Did I hurt you? Do you think I forced you…” he started.

“No!” she interrupted him, “it’s just.. the guy you’re following… he’s my brother.”

“Derek Shepherd is your brother?” he repeated.

“Yes. It’s a long story, but if you dig in his past… you will know mine as well and it’s nothing I would want to share with a guy I like.”

“You like me?” he said with a smile.

“Yes. I like you. Of course I like you! I wouldn’t sleep with a guy…”

Owen took a step towards her and crashed his lips against hers, he knew how talkative Amelia could be and wanted to prevent that kind of situation. He kissed her slowly with passion and after a moment he finally looked at her with a smile.

“I don’t care about that job, if it makes you uncomfortable I’ll leave it.” he said, hugging her tight.

“You’d do this for me?

“I’ll do anything you want, Amelia, because… I like you too.” he smiled, kissing her forehead.


	3. Love case Omelia AU part 2

Amelia looked at the door, that was not wide open. She and Owen had been a couple, if she could say that, for about a week now and she still couldn’t understand what a guy like him was doing with a girl like her.

Amelia smiled when he sat on his favorite chair and winked at her, she poured his favorite liquid into a glass and stood in front of him.

“Any new interesting cases at work, detective?.” she smiled.

“No. I was distracted the whole day.” he said, sipping from his glass.

“Yeah? What was so distracting?”

“Who… who was so distracting.” he answered.

“Who, then?”

“My girlfriend.” he grinned. “I was thinking about very naughty things, you know.”

“Your girlfriend must be a lucky girl.” she bended over the bar and kissed him.

“I think I’m more lucky to have her.”

“What we have in plans today?” she asked.

“I think I’ll take you home…” he scratched his head, “and cuddle.”

“Very naughty.” she smiled.

“Indeed.” Owen answered.

He was waiting for her outside of the bar, it was dark and cold and all he was thinking about was a bed, a fluffy blanket and Amelia next to him. Sudden he heard a quiet noise coming from the other side of the street. Owen took a step forward, but after a moment he came back to the spot he was standing, he couldn’t leave Amelia there. At the same second the door opened with a pop, she stood there in her leather jacket and skinny jeans and Owen forgot about everything around him. He pulled her closer to his body and left a hot kiss on her lips.

“What was that for?”

“I thought you need something to make you warm.” he smiled.

“You read my mind, in fact.” she said, pulling him closer for another warming kiss.

********

Amelia was laying on her side, her legs tangled with Owen’s, she was caressing his cheek while his eyes were closed. After a moment his mouth opened up in a small smile. They had been together only for a week, but Amelia couldn’t imagine her life without him anymore, he was there when she went to sleep and right after she woke up. She looked at him once again, his eyes were open now and he looked at her intensely, she wanted to tell him everything, her whole past, but she was too afraid that when he’d learn the truth he would leave.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, noticing something change in her face.

“I want to share something with you, but I’m too afraid of you leaving me, Owen.”

“Anything you will tell me… I won’t go away Amelia. I’ve waited for this to happen for too long to let go of you now.” he touched his forehead with hers.

Amelia looked into his icy blue eyes, she took a deep breath and after a second first words escaped from her mouth. She wanted to tell him everything, even if that would mean their end.

“When I was younger, my dad had a store, me and my brother spent there a lot of time. Once, a guy entered it and told my dad to give him all the money he had earned that day, my dad did it because he didn’t want us to get hurt, but that robber wanted my dad’s watch. It was a gift from my mother and my dad didn’t want to give it to him,” Amelia wiped a tear escaping from her eye, “my brother hold me so I wouldn’t scream. After years I drowned in bad company or I chose bad people. I took drugs like sweets and I slept with random guys. I almost died once because I was too drunk to drive, my brother tried to save me for about six minutes and I survived this. My fiance, Ryan, we promised to get sober and clean together, but we did it… one last time. I woke up and he was dead.” she cried.

“Amelia, you don’t have to…” Owen holds her tighter.

“Please. I have to tell you this.” she looked into his eyes, “after his funeral, I found out I was pregnant. I was happy and scared at once, but I decided to keep the baby. He was a little boy, but had no brain. My perfect little boy had no brain, but his organs saved so many people. I’m scared, because every man I’ve ever loved has died and I can’t lose you.” she buried her head in his chest.

Owen held her for some time, till the last spasm of cry left her body. He didn’t say anything, he just held her and caressed her back, his hand making circles on her back. When she finally stopped crying, he kissed her heart and finally spoke.

“You’re the most amazing, strong and brave woman I have ever met, Amelia. I’ll stay with you until you will decide otherwise. You’ve been through a lot and I don’t know if I would have survived all of that.”

“So you don’t want to run away?” she sniffer.

“Of course not! I’m honored you told me the whole story. I won’t go anywhere. Not now, not ever.” he softly kissed her lips.

“I love you, Owen Hunt.” she whispered, when their lips parted.

“I love you, Amelia Shepherd.” he whispered back.

*******

Owen was waiting for Amelia’s shift to end, even if Lexie and Arizona, her coworkers, were doing fine just the two of them, Amelia didn’t want to leave them alone. The bar wasn’t crowded and some of the tables were free, Owen sat by one of them and looked at Amelia. After yesterday’s talk they were close like never before, he smiled at the memory of them making breakfast together at his place. At once bar doors opened wild, a person walked by, holding a half empty bottle and letting the cold air fill the space. The guy looked at the place where Owen was finishing his drink.

“YOU!” he shouted, approaching him, “you are that ass who was taking photos of me and my girl.”

“Look pal, I don’t know what…” he started.

“Derek!” Amelia shouted, “leave or I’ll call the police.”

“Oh look at that! My little sister!” he said, “you should be happy you’re alive!”

“Leave Owen…”

“Owen?” he frowned, “you’ve already left him fuck you, am I right?” he laugh.

Owen lifted his strong body from the chair, that guy was Amelia’s brother, but he couldn’t talk to her that way. Owen’s hand lifted and after a second Derek was lying on the bar’s floor, trying to stop bleeding from his nose. He stood up, trying to catch balance, and after a moment he left, leaving a bloody trace to the door.

Amelia looked at Owen’s face, he was furious and she could swear that she had never seen him like that before. She took a step towards him, lifting his bruised hand, she looked at him and whispered.

“We have to take care of that.” she smiled.

******

Amelia took Owen to her place above the bar, she made him sit on one of the chairs and told him to wait for her. Owen looked around, it was a nice two bedroom place with big windows and wooden floors. He looked at the small coffee table and the large green sofa in front of him, when he was just about to stood up and look around Amelia came back with bandages and cream for his bruises.

“Sit still, it won’t hurt.” she said with a smile.

“Yes doctor. “ he answered, “are you mad?” he added after a second.

“Would I do this if I was mad?” he lifted his sight.

“You could do that and later punch me.”

“I’m not mad, I’m sad that my brother is an ass.”

“It’s not your fault that he is like that, I just couldn’t stand him talking to you that way.” Owen’s fists clenched.

“Don’t do this while I’m bandaging your hand.” she said, looking at him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.” she whispered. “you’re the first guy who stood in my defence.”

“I’ll do it every time someone will try to hurt you, Amelia.” he said, kissing her softly.

Amelia stood up a little to reach his lips, she opened them a bit so their tongues could meet. She pulled his body to hers, her hands holding his shirt, he moaned when her tongue swirled over his. Owen lifted her with one hand as the other was tangled up into her hair, when they parted reaching for some air, the only thing they saw into each other eyes were love and desire for more.


	4. Rocky road

Amelia opened her eyes very, very slowly. She looked around to find herself in the on call room. It was still dark outside and she didn’t know how long she had been sleeping. Amelia put her feet on the ground and felt the cold, she wore her shoes and gently got up. It was her fourth day in the hospital, she had two shifts and had to replace her colleague for the next two, she was exhausted, but work gave her power to go on. There was also something else, but Amelia tried not to think about it, she wanted to show herself and people that she was the same great neurosurgeon as before the tumor. Amelia went to the nurse station to check on her patient’s charts, when she saw Owen with his new girlfriend. They were standing in front of the board, looking at each other the way Amelia and Owen used to. She tried to pass them, but instead she almost passed out in front of them. Her sigh was blurred, she needed to hold to the wall, when she felt a pair of strong hands around her waist.

“Amelia, are you okay?” she hear the male voice.

“Yes, yes.” she answered, “I stood up to fast.”

“Maybe, you should lay down for a moment.” she heard Carina’s voice.

“I told you that I’ve already stood up.” she snapped.

Amelia looked up, trying to catch some air into her lungs. She pulled Owen’s hand from her waist and walked away. Amelia wasn’t ready for him and his girlfriend to worry about her health. He was with her when she needed help dealing with her tumor, but now, she needed to be on her own, or at least try to learn how to do this.

****

“You snapped at her?” Maggie asked, eating her yogurt.

“My husband who is screwing the “orgasm goddess” was holding me and she was asking stupid questions. What was I supposed to do? Be nice?”

“Well, at least you know they are dating right?” Meredith asked, sipping her coffee.

“I saw them in “our” apartment, she was naked, he was making toasts, so I guess he wasn’t that sad about our break up.”

“And what about your dizziness?” Maggie asked, “it can be a symptom of the operation or are you just tired?”

“It can be both.” Amelia said.

“Or there is a third option.” Mer said, lifting her sight.

“What?” both sisters asked at the same time.

“You and Owen had sex not so long ago. Is it possible that you may be pregnant?”

“Of course… not.” Amelia answered quickly. “I had a surgery, I would have found out then, right?”

“They were focusing on your head, not stomach. Did you have period lately?” Maggie asked, looking at her sister.

“I… I don’t know. I mean there was so much going on…I don’t remember.”

“So, you need to buy a test and find out…” Mer said, finishing her coffee.

Amelia looked from one sister to the other, she didn’t know if they were right, but she was sure that being pregnant at the moment was the worst timing ever. She and Owen weren’t together anymore, he had a new girlfriend and she wasn’t ready for a baby now. She closed her eyes and walked from the cafeteria, leaving her sisters behind.

****

Amelia’s thoughts were running through her head, she was walking to the pharmacy near the hospital, trying not to think what she would do with the new information. Amelia went through the alleys in the store, trying to find pregnancy tests. She took four of them from the shelf and went straight to the cash desk.

“Amelia Shepherd!” she heard a female voice behind her. “you need to explain yourself.”

Amelia turned around, trying to looked confident, but after she saw her pretty face, she totally lose it. She jumped to Charlotte, hugged her tight and didn’t let go until she said she need some air to breath.

“What are you doing here?” Amelia shouted.

“My best friend had a brain tumor, she didn’t call me, so I decided to leave my husband and fly here just to yell at her properly.” 

“I didn’t say anyone Char.” she said, “I didn’t want anyone to know.”

“That’s the main problem. You got married, your tumor has been cut and I learnt about it only because Addison talked with your mom!”

“My mom doesn’t know about the tumor.”

“Now she does. Addison told her, she thought that your mom knew.” Charlotte answered, looking at her friend.

“Oh God. Now she will call me every 60 second. Thanks Addie.” Amelia said, rolled her eyes.

“Well, if we’re over here, what do you buy?” Charlotte looked into Amelia’s baskett.

“Nothing!” she almost shouted.

“Well it’s not nothing. It’s something.” Charlotte bent to look into it.”Oh my God Amelia!” she looked at her friend.

“Don’t say anything please! I’m freaking out and you can’t freak out with me!”

“First: did you ever see me freaking out?” she asked, smiling, “and second: who is the father?”

“Charlotte!” Amelia yelled with her eyes wide open.

“Okay! Okay….I guess it’s Owen, your husband who you never introduce to you Los Angeles’ family.”

“And I probably won’t have a chance to do so.”

“What?” she gasped, “Buy those things and we’re going for a coffee. You need to tell me the whole story.”

“I can’t! I’m at work.”

“Someone will cover for you. I spoke with a girl.”

“Which girl?”

“Carmina?” Charlotte tried to remember the name, “Carina!” she shouted.

“Oh this will be long day.” Amelia said, paying for her shopping.

*****

They were sitting in Amelia’s dining room, she rent that small house near the hospital only two weeks ago, she still had her things in some boxes, but Charlotte didn’t mind as long as the coffee machine was ready to make her a nice coffee. She put her shopping bags on the table, they both looked at the brown bag with the little boxes in it, but none of them started the uncomfortable topic. After a few moments, both of them were laughing, enjoying each other’s company.

“You did not!” Charlotte burst into laughter.

“Yes! What was I supposed to do? He was in our house with another girl, I grabbed the toast and said that nothing was wrong.”

“What happened to the crazy chick Amelia? The one I know?” Char asked, drinking her coffee.

“Well, She’s probably dead by now. Or the thing that makes her crazy is already in the formalin.”

“You really think that way?”

“Yes. It wasn’t me Charlotte. It was the tumor. God knows how long it has been there.”

“I think it’s time to take the test Amelia. No matter what happens, I’m here and you husband will be too because if he won’t I‘ll drag his sexy ass over here and make him be a good father and husband.”

“You don’t have to. I’m the problem here. I’m scared to death. I don’t want to watch at my baby’s death again.”

“You won’t!”

“You can’t promise that!.”

“You’re right, but I know that you will find your happy ending, with or without Owen, with the baby or without it. Just give it a try.”

“Okay.” Amelia gave her a small smile, before she went to the bathroom.

****

“You will tell him?”

“I don’t know.”

“I can tell him!” Charlotte said, squeezing Amelia’s arm.

“No!.” Amelia answered, “I’ll tell him soon.”

Amelia sat next to her friend, holding the small, plastic stick in her hands. She was staring at the two red lines and couldn’t believe in what had happened. She closed her eyes for a moment, but even though she felt Charlotte’s hand on her back, the tears ran out from her eyes, until she heard a little beep from her purse. She stood up, wiped the last tear and looked at the tiny screen.

“911. I need to go.”

“I’ll go with you. Maybe I canhelp.”

****

“39 year old, female, with broken ribs, she was unconscious when they found her.”

“On three! One, two, three!” Owen shouted, “Where is Amelia?”

“I’m here! Sorry I went home for a minute.”

“It’s okay. I heard you left. Something’s wrong?”

“My friend came for a visit.” she nodded at Charlotte, “she can stay right?”

“Yes of course.” he smiled to Charlotte.

They both were working on that poor lady, when Owen asked about the CT scan. Amelia looked at him with her big, icy blue eyes with fear. She didn’t want to tell him about baby that way, she wanted to wait till the best moment, but she quickly realized that there wouldn’t be any soon.

Amelia looked at the interns and entered the room with CT maschine. She took off the gloves and cote and was about to leave when she felt a strong touch on her arm.

“Where are you going?” Owen asked surprised, “you can’t leave right now.”

“Only for the CT.” she said.

“Just put on the vest.

“No.”

“Amelia don’t act like a baby, just put…”

“I can’t put it on because it won’t protect the baby!”

Owen looked at her for a moment, after that he let her arm go and walked to his patient. Amelia walked away and stood beside Charlotte. They both were looking at that woman, fighting for her life, while her was just about to fall apart… again.

****

Amelia was laying on the bed in the on call room again, Charlotte was on her way to the airport, she couldn’t stay long, but Amelia was happy she visited her, especially now. She tried to sort things out, but it was impossible for her to do. After a couple of position changes, she heard a little click on the door. She opened her eyes and looked that way. He was standing there, trying to complete the right sentence.

“Amelia…can I…”

“Come in and close the door, okay? I’m cold.”

“Yeah, sorry.” he closed the door and took a few steps towards his wife. “I didn’t mean to…”

“I know you didn’t.” she interrupted him. “It’s hard for both of us.” she said, while a tear fell from her eyes.

“Amelia,” he said, “look at me. We won’t lose this baby. You were alone then, now you have me. I’ll be there for you. Always.”

“Even if he or she will be sick? I can’t promise you the sweet, healthy baby you want, Owen!”

“No one can.” he pulled her closer to his site. “but I don’t care. I’ll love that baby as much as I love you.”

“You love me?”

“Of course…you are my wife!”

“But… you slept with Carina.” she said, looking at the floor.

“And you slept with Koracick.”

They both look at each other with a little smile on their face, Amelia lift her hand and put it on Owen’s. She knew that the road was rocky and they needed to work on their relationship like never before, but she had a feeling the small bean growing inside her would help them get through this.

“So we are even?” he asked.

“We are.” she smiled, pulled his warm body next to hers, “but now I need someone to warm me up.”

“Your wish is my command.” he said and kissed her forehead, laying behind her and caressing her small belly.


	5. New light

Owen’s eyes opened when he heard the first buzz of the clock. He stretched his muscles in bed and later the sweet scent from the kitchen reached to his nose. Owen stood up and got dressed for the day, he left the bedroom, but before he entered the kitchen, he heard the music filled the room. He leaned the kitchen door and looked at her, Amelia was dancing in the kitchen, making waffles and coffee. Owen looked at her, she wore only his old, long t-shirt, socks, and her hair was pinned up. He never saw that kind of Amelia before, but he already likes it. After they exchange the wedding rings she wanted to move out to Meredith again, but he refused. Owen knew how important is Amelia’s health, all she needs was peace and rest and he wanted to give her that, even if things don’t go well between them.

“I didn’t know you can dance like that.” he broke the silence, entering the room.

“Uhm, sorry. Music was too loud?” she said, biting her lower lip.

“No, I woke up by myself.” he smiled, “what are you cooking?”

“Cooking is a big word. I’m making waffles. Want some?” she asked, giving Owen a plate.

“Yeah, sure.”

Owen looked at her when she turned back and flip the waffles, she put her hands up so she could reach one of the ingredients when her shirt went up. Owen couldn’t help and look at her red, lace panties. He knew that it’s all his fault, but now, Amelia changed. She was more happy, sassy and the way she moves make him feel something again.

“Are you going to work today?” she asked, looking over her shoulder.

“Yeah. I can drive us there if you want.”

“I would love that. I don’t want to lost dress somewhere in the bus.” Amelia smiled.

“Dress?” he asked confused.

“Yes. I have a…” Amelia turned to his face to face, “I have a date.”

“Date?” he asked. “with a guy?”

“Ehm, yes I still like boys.” she grinned.

“Oh okay then. Have fun,” he said, standing up.

“You won’t eat?” Amelia asked, looking at him.

“No thank you. I’m not hungry,” he answered, leaving the room.

******

“He just left?” Maggie asked, looking at Amelia.

“Yes. I did nothing wrong you know.” Amelia said, peeped out through the bathroom.

“You’re his wife…” Meredith started.

“Yeah, currently I’m not. I mean, look at us. We live in the same house, we are married, but we sleep in different rooms and he returned the wedding rings.”

“So you’re going on a date with another guy?” Mer asked.

“Yes, it’s not big deal. Just drink in a bar.”

“You can’t drink Amelia,” Maggie said.

“I know. I’ll take water or something.”

“What’s his name by the way?” Meredith asked.

“Uhm, Daniel?” Amelia answered.

“Are you telling me or asking me?”

“I’m asking myself. Mark! His name is Mark” Amelia said confused, “how do I look?”

Amelia comes out from the bathroom. She wore sparkly silver high heels and red, lace dress without the back. She makes a spin and the bottom of the A-shaped dress spin with her. Amelia took her little purse and looked at her sisters.

“So?”

“Wow. Just wow.” Maggie said, with eyes wide opened.

“I didn’t know that you have amazing legs, Amelia.” Meredith smiled.

“Thank you. Now if you excuse me. I’m going for a drink with Daniel.” she said, leaving the room.

“Mark!” both of her sisters shouted.

“Yeah. yeah,” she said, smiling.

*****

“So you’re a surgeon?” he asked, sipping his drink.

“Yes, I’m neurosurgeon.”

“Oh my, brain doctor.” he smiled.

“Yes. Exactly.” she said, “and you? What do you do for a living?”

“I’m dermatologist,” he said with pride.

“Oh. That’s nice…” Amelia smiled.

“You don’t know how many skin infection I saw in my career.”

“It’s…interesting,” Amelia said leaving her meal.

“You think? I have a few photos with skin infections in my wallet would you like to see?” he asked, already pulling out his wallet.

“Uhm…” she murmured.

“Look at this..” he already shows the first photo.

Amelia started to pray for some kind of emergency just to leave that guy with his wallet and all photos. She nodded her head and looked at the plate when the man showed her the most disgusting skin infection she ever saw. Suddenly she felt the buzz in her purse. She reached to it and looked at her phone. It was the 911 call from the ER.

“Thank God!” she said loudly.

“Excuse me?”

“Uhm, Oh my God. I need to be back at work. They had a patient with the concussion.” she said, standing up. “so sorry.”

“Wait! Maybe I’ll drive you?” he asked.

“Uhm, yeah sure,” she said, leaving the restaurant.

*****

Amelia almost runs to the ER, she looked around to judge where she will be the most needed. Mark was just behind her, excited to see real doctors work. Amelia told him several times that he couldn’t walk into the ER with her, but he refuses to listen. He said that he just wants to watch her at work. When she found the patient, she saw a few doctors taking care of him, Owen and Meredith were first who she saw.

“Deluca,” she said to her intern, “give me clothes please.”

“On my way doctor Shepherd.”

After a moment he came back with shirt and pants in her size.

“I couldn’t find shoes,” he said, giving her clothes.

“So start to pray. If I stain it with blood, I’ll kill you,” she said, looking at her sparkly silver high heels.

She put on the trousers, but she had a problem with unzipping the dress. After a moment of struggle, he shouted to Andrew, who stood right beside her.

“Deluca! Unzip the dress please,” she said, checking patient reaction on the light.

“Yes, but.,” he said, looking at Owen.

“Don’t look at him! Unzip it now!”

Andrew took few steps toward her and fasten her dress up. He blushed, looking at Owen sight and after a moment he left, taking patient blood for tests. Amelia took her dress off, she stood there for a second in her red, silk bra. She took her shirt on and after a moment she lifted her gaze at Owen. He was speechless or just mad about her ask Deluca. She smiled to herself when she realized that her husband is just jealous. Amelia looked at patient chest, he didn’t breath and the fight about his life wasn’t over. She jumped on the bed and started to make CPR.

“Owen, we need to be in OR fast,” she told him, looking straight into his icy blue eyes.

“Hold on then,” he said, pulling the bed to the elevator.

*****

“It was…” Owen started.

“Crazy!” Amelia ended, smiling.

They both get out from the OR, the patient they treat survive even if it was the craziest ride they had. Owen looked at Amelia trying to sort out everything he has in mind since he left the kitchen that day.

“Amelia…” he started again.

Amelia looked at him with her azure eyes, she stood in front of him and even if she still have her high heels on, she felt like she was the smallest person on Earth. Suddenly she looked behind Owen, her date was still there, now with two cups of coffee heading her way. She wasn’t ready for second time with him and his gross photos.

“Owen, please if you care about me do something, anything, so I don’t have to come back with that guy.” she said, “he is a dermatologist and wants to show me photos with skin infections. Please.”

Owen looked at her, trying to figure out what he could do to get rid of that guy. Mark was already by their site when sudden Owen turned to Amelia. He didn’t even blink when their lips connected in rush kiss. He pulled her body near his, their tongues started the passionate dance and before they know it, Mark was already gone, with his photos and both cups of coffee.

“I meant that you can say patient need me, but that works too,” she said, catching her breath.

“Well, it was… necessary.” he smiled.

“Necessary or not…it was hot.” she said, biting her lower lip, “anyway, I’m going to take off this shoes,” she told him, leaving the room.

Owen looked at her, focusing on her move when she was leaving him behind. Her hips were swaying in the rhythm of the clicking shoes. He lifts his gaze at her and smiled, after a seconds before she left the room, his shout break the silence.

“Amelia!” he shouted, “I frightened the guy with coffee. I should buy you a new one.”

Amelia slowly turned to him, smiling with her eyes full of joy. She waited for a minute to make him feel a bit unsure, but later after those few seconds, she shook her head, her hair bounced and her lips set with the most beautiful smile Owen ever saw.

“You owe me so much more than a coffee Owen. We start with breakfast and coffee…” she said, waiting for him to walk to the door.


	6. Sparkling lime water/ new light part 2

They had been sitting in the cafeteria for quite long, but no one of them wanted to leave. They were drinking another coffee, talking about their last patient, when suddenly their heard a loud noise at the corridor and the click of the closing doors. They both ran to them, trying to open them up.

“What the hell?” Amelia asked.

“Code pink?” Owen said.

“Are you kidding me?” Amelia whispered, “we need to stay here until they find the kid?”

“So you don’t want to spend some time with me?” he teased her.

“No! Of course not, but as you can see I wore this amazing dress not because it’s comfortable, the same goes to the heels.”

“Do you regret that the guy ran away?”

“God no! I would throw up if I see any of his photos.” she shivered.

“Are you cold?” he asked.

“A bit.”

“I have only overall, but maybe it will help a bit.” he said, muffle her in it.

They were standing there, closed in the cafeteria room, looking into each other eyes. They were both different persons than the day they met, but some of the sparkle still filled both of them.

*****

“You were not!” Owen said, laughing.

“Yes, in fact I was very good at playing billiards for money.” she smiled.

“What other things you hidden from me?”

“Well, my fiance was a drug addict so there were a few stories.” she said, looking at her cup.

“I didn’t mean to upset you Amelia, I’m sorry.” he touched her hand.

“It’s okay. You should have know that before the wedding you know?” she gave him a small smile, “can we do this now?” she asked.

“Do what now?” he answered.

“Know each other.” she said, “we have some time and there is some stuff you should now, even if we are not longer together.”

“I would love that.” he smiled.

“I was with Ryan when he… when he left. We were in bed together and we decided to stop using drugs, to became a family, but I wanted to do this one last time and after we took it, I feel asleep. I woke up when he was already dead.” she wiped the tear, “he was dead and I was alive. What worse can happen right?”

“Amelia you don’t have to tell me about it.”

“But I want to. Please let me do this.”

“Okay.” he said, grabbing her hand tighter.

“I found out that I was pregnant soon after he died. I wasn’t sure how I could manage that, but I was happy. It was a piece of him, growing in me, but my baby had no brain. I decided to gave birth to him and later donate his organs. He lived for 43 minutes, I called him unicorn baby.” she lift her look at Owen, “because they are magical and can makes good things, so as he. I saved so many people. I should have told you that sooner Owen and I want to apologize for that. We could have started with it and you would have known how crazy your future wife was.” Amelia cried.

Owen stood up and sat beside her, he hugged her tightly until the last tear dropped on the floor. They were sitting there, hugging, when one of them broke the silent.

“I didn’t tell you about Megan because I felt guilty. I was guilty. If I didn’t force her to go on that helicopter… she wouldn’t have lost ten years. She would have husband, kids and all of that we have.” he said, kissing her hair “I was mad at Cristina too. I was mad that she moved on. She was pregnant and she made an abortion. I never forgave her and myself that she did that. She was my wife and I thought she loved me so much or at least to give me a child. It was selfish, immature and just stupid, but I really wanted to bring back that kid. After that there was just worst and to be honest… I thought that if you were pregnant….that you would do the same. I didn’t know that you went through that much and if I knew it…I would never push you to anything.”

Amelia lifted her head, his eyes were so blue, she almost forgot how she lost herself when he looked at her. She remember when they kissed for the first time. The trailer and her lame game with the bottle of sparkling lime water… Amelia remembered all of that, how stupid she felt going to her brother’s friend and trying to flirt with Owen. That was something she could blame the tumor for, but it wasn’t that. It was true, romantic affection. She remembered herself how fast her heart beat when their lips connected for the first time, the spark between them and Owen’s look.

“It wasn’t your fault, Owen, and the feeling… the love I felt wasn’t the tumor. Remember how I came to your trailer for the first time?” she asked.

“Of course I remember! I still have that bottle of water.”

“I know what I felt then. It wasn’t the tumor. It was a mix of ‘no game’ and a very handsome guy kissing me. I loved you then and I love you now, but there were so many unspoken words and missed talks that we lost ourselves in it. I don’t want to blame the tumor…I was a bitch to you and no matter what I say, it doesn’t change that.”

“I felt that too. You were so sweet when I kissed you. The way you looked at me…I felt like my legs were lighter and ‘goodnight Owen’ almost made me kiss you once again and later over and over again, but later… I should care more Amelia, care about you and not the kids. You are my wife and no matter what will happen next… I will love you forever. We went through hell together, now it’s time to live in heaven and I don’t want to do this without you.”

She lifted herself so she can reach his mouth, putting her hands on his chest, she missed it so much, the scent of his skin, the beating of his heart and the softness of his shirt make her feel like before. Before the tumor, the fighting about kids and the problems they couldn’t solve.

Amelia’s lips touched his as soon as the last word came from his mouth. The mix of her perfume and coffee hit him again and again when her tongue explored his. Owen held her tighter, like it would help them getting back together, he pulled her closer to his warm body, when her lips reached his neck and chest. She heard his moan when she licked his right ear, Amelia lifted her gaze to look at him once again. She felt the same feelings as for the first time they kissed, the only difference was that today they were married and had history, memories and love they didn’t have before.

*****

“It was a great idea” Maggie whispered.

“I told you that if we closed them in a small space they would talk it out.” Meredith said.

“Maybe we should tell them that the doors are open?” Maggie looked at Meredith.

“Are you kidding? Look at them.”

Both of Amelia’s sister looked through the little door window, where Owen and Amelia solved their problems. Their talk was the first step to a better married life and thanks to the little trick they remembered the day the fall in love with each other. The only thing missing was a bottle of sparkling lime water … to celebrate their future.


	7. The old Amelia can’t come to the phone…

Owen’s car was parked in front of their house, Amelia didn’t talk much the whole way, but he felt relief that she just enjoyed the rain bumping onto the car roof. She closed her eyes and listened to it, like it was the most amazing music. She stepped up from the car before Owen opened the door for her. It was still raining, warm drops of water fell on her face, she lifted her head, trying to look at the moon. Owen stood behind her, trying to understand how important those moments were for his wife. Amelia turned around and looked at Owen, he stood still, waiting for her to come home with him.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“I hope so.” she whispered.

******

Amelia walked in their house, looking around at every corner of the room. Her sight went straight to Owen, he didn’t change anything, she felt like she never left and that was the weirdest feeling she had for a long time.

“Are you thirsty?” Owen asked politely.

“Yes.” she answered, “no!” she said after a moment.

“So tea or juice or not at all?” Owen asked confused.

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I like tea anymore.” Amelia said, sitting at the bar chair in front of Owen.

“Amelia.” he said, putting his hand on hers, “you are the ‘old’ Amelia. Nothing’s changed.”

“Everything’s changed!” Amelia shouted, “I’ve had a tumor in my brain Owen. 10 centimeters of foreign tissue! It grew in my head for a long time and I don’t know what was me and what was the tumor. I don’t know if I like tea, if I can be a surgeon or if I like pineapples. I don’t know if I will ever be the ‘old’ Amelia again. I don’t know who the ‘old’ Amelia is anymore. There is no ‘old’ Amelia, Owen, she’s death.” she jumped from the chair, shaking.

Owen put the empty cup on the table, he walked from the kitchen island, stopped by her shaking body. He tucked her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

“You need to know that there was an ‘old’ Owen too. You helped that guy rise, Amelia. You helped me get a fresh start, everyday with you is new, exciting and extraordinary. You make people happy…. you make me happy.” he kissed her forehead.

“You don’t get it Owen. I’m a surgeon who worked everyday for about 10 years with a ticking bomb in my head. I could have killed thousands of people! My choices, my fears and my hopes depended from that thing in my head.” she pointed on her head.

“Amelia…” he started once again, “you’re the best neurosurgeon in town, in country even! You’ve never hurt patients!”

“But I’ve hurt you.” she whispered.

Owen and Amelia stood in the kitchen, staring at each other some time. They were trying not to think about all the words that have been spoken some moments ago. 

*****

Amelia stood in front of him, his jaw was tense so as all his muscles. He knew that she was right, all she said was true and both of them couldn’t change it. Amelia took a few steps to the table where she saw their wedding photo. She lifted the frame and looked at it for a while, Amelia took it back on the place and turned to Owen.

“I didn’t want to talk with you and when I did…I hurt you.”

“Amelia. It wasn’t that. I pushed you to things you weren’t ready for.” he said, touching her again, “I’ll make something to eat.”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready and I don’t know what the new Amelia likes.”

Owen looked at her, her eyes were filled with tears. He almost jumped to her, grabbing her by her waist. He pulled her closer to his body and after a moment their lips connected. Their mouth brushing at first, but after a moment their tongues started to dance in their own rhythm. After a while, they both needed some air, Amelia pulled him away, still looking into his eyes.

“What if I’ll never be ready? Or what if…” she took a deep breath, “what if you married a tumor, Owen?”

“I married Amelia Shepherd, a brilliant neurosurgeon, who likes kids, coffee with milk and sugar, cheesecake and old movies. I know you Amelia and you know yourself. And if you think that you don’t know yourself… come here.”

Owen grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the kitchen island. He put her on one of the chairs and took a step to the fridge. He grabbed some fruits, vegetables and whipped cream. Owen put all those things on the counter.

“If you don’t know what you like and if you have doubts why I married you…we start with what you like.”

“Owen…” she whispered.

“No! We’ll do this. I want to show you that you’re still the Amelia I fall in love with.”

Owen cut banana, orange, kiwi and other things he pulled from the fridge. He gave her a piece and looked at her face, she was smiling every time he did that.

“I like all of that.” she said, looking at him.

“I know you do, you see…nothing changed. You’re my Amelia. I can tell you at least ten reasons why I love you.”

“Only ten?” she grinned.

“Ten would be a start.” he smirked, “first: you are beautiful. You’re a brilliant neurosurgeon. You’re the reason why I smile. You’re always passionate, carrying, you want to change the world. I love how you pull your body to mine when we sleep, I love how you smiled every time when we bought presents for Christmas for the whole family.”

“Shut up and kiss me!” Amelia said, standing in front of him.

Owen smiled, pulling her closer, he touched her skin, making her shiver. His touch gave her chills which got right to her spine. Their lips brushed and both of them felt that spark, the same spark that connected them. Amelia opened her eyes, she broke the kiss, putting her head on his chest. Her eyes closed again, listening to the beating of his heart.

“You can be the ‘new’ Amelia. You can try to push me away, try to avoid me. I will love you. I will love you forever. You’re my wife, I married you, not the tumor. It’s gone and we’re here, that’s the best reason to live on.”

“Owen…I won’t promise it will be easy. I’m not that kind of person, but I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. You’re the reason, the only reason I didn’t gave up on myself.”

Owen hold her tighter, trying to take her pain away. He kissed her hair, caressing her back with his hand. They stood there together, they knew things wouldn’t be easy, but after all they said, they were ready to fight. They would fight for a fresh start, for both of them.


	8. Fight until you can

Amelia was sitting on the hospital bed, waiting for another scans and for her sisters. She had never knew how boring is to be a patient. The other side of her work wasn’t that exciting like cutting brains and saving lives. Amelia pulled herself on the bed, she was so hungry that she could eat everything Meredith and Maggie would bring her.

“I hope you will eat pizza.” she heard Meredith’s voice.

“I’ll eat everything you have there! I’m so hungry.”

“How is it to be a patient for a change?” Maggie asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“It sucks! I can’t move, I’m hungry and I read all the articles in this stupid papers…oh, with ‘how to make your man happy in bed’ included.”

“And what did you learn from that?” Meredith asked, sitting in the chair.

“That you need to make more studies about female orgasms, so you can find about giant tumors in your head.” Amelia said, eating a slice of pizza.

“That’s enough for me” Maggie said.

“You know that Deluca siblings saved your life right?”

“Yes, I know…” Amelia said, looking at Mer.

“How is Owen? Did you tell him?”

“No. I will when we will know what kind of tumor is it.”

“You know that he has the right to know…” Meredith started.

“Should I remember you about his sister who is apparently the fiancè of the guy you’re in love with?”

“Amelia!” Maggie shouted.

“It’s okay. It’s the tumor talking.” Meredith calmed her sister.

“This is the truth, the tumor was talking when I…”

“Doctor Shepherd, we are ready to make a scan.” the nurse said.

“I won’t tell you what was ‘tumor talk’.” she said, sitting on wheelchair, “you know we need to ride to west wing? We can’t meet doctor Hunt, okay?” Amelia said.

“Yes. I remember.”

Amelia left the room leaving her sisters with almost the full box of pizza. Both of them were scared, but no one of the strong women wanted to say anything about the feeling in their chests. The heavy, painful feeling that one of them could leave them forever.

******

Amelia was sitting on her wheelchair, when suddenly both of them heard the beep. The nurse who was with her looked at her beeper, it was a 911 call for all available medical stuff.

“Go! It’s urgent. I’ll wait here.” Amelia smiled.

“I can’t leave you here.”

“You can and you will. It’s a 911 alarm. I will sit here and look by the window till you come back.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back. I’ll just check what happened.”

Amelia looked after the young woman who was now running through the hospital corridors. She moved her chair to the window. The night was warm and all the windows were now open. Amelia felt a little wind on her face, scent of flowers and talk under the place she was. She looked by the window, trying to feel more of it before her life change forever. Amelia looked at the bench in hospital garden, seeing Owen and Teddy, talking, laughing and for a seconds her brain and her heart were about to let go, let Owen be happy with who he wanted. She looked at them for a moment, but the scene she saw broke her heart in a milion pieces. Owen took Teddy’s face into his hands, like he did with her, and kissed her, he kissed his best friend. Amelia walked back slowly, her body was heavier than before and she couldn’t move. She felt hot tears flowing from her eyes. Amelia wiped them up with a sleeve, when her nurse came back.

“I’m here!” she said “It was just false alarm. We can go.”

“Yes.” she whispered.

*******

Amelia stood beside her hospital bed, she was about to wear some normal clothes to make her feel better and less sick.

“He kissed her?” Maggie asked for the third time, “maybe she kissed him?”

“Nope. He was the one who started.”

“Oh my, they did it again?” Meredith said, eating jello.

“Again?” Amelia asked, turning to Mer.

“Teddy was in love in him, when Cristina was his wife and… I think they kissed then.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“It was nothing Amelia. He loves you, but now he’s confused. You need to tell him.” Maggie said.

“What the point?” Amelia said. “if he will be happy with her, he should try.”

“You don’t mean it.” Mer said, standing behind her sister-in-law.

“It’s not a ‘tumor talk’. I want him to be happy, even if that happiness will not include me.”

“We will go with you…” Maggie said, squeezing Amelia’s hand  
“Thank you, but I’ll tell him alone.”

*******

Amelia walked to the attendant’s room, she felt dizzy and scared at once, she was just about to leave when she saw Owen and Teddy sitting and drinking coffee. She took a step back, but it was already too late, they looked at her, breaking their talk.

“Amelia.” Owen said, looking at his wife.

“Would you like to drink coffee with us?” Teddy asked.

“No. I can’t drink coffee.” Amelia said quietly, “I have a 10 cm tumor in my left front. It will be removed soon. I just wanted you to know, I know you two have history together and I really want to see you happy Owen.” she said, leaving the room.

******

Amelia walked to her hospital room, shaking. She shouldn’t have said it that way, but when she saw them together it hurted her like she was losing her fiancè, her son and her brother. Like all the feelings cumulated and made her weak. . Amelia sat on the bed, which was her new home, trying to calm herself and take control of her tears. Amelia stood up and found her hospital cloths, she changed in it and after moments she was laying on the bed, wishing it was just a dream. Maybe it’s over for the old Amelia, but it’s the beginning for Owen - she thought.

****  
Owen walked to Amelia’s room, it was dark and quiet. He didn’t want to wake her up, but after what he heard, he needed to know everything. Owen sat on the chair, looking at Amelia, at her bright skin, dark hair and he realized how much he missed her. He wanted to touch her, comfort her or just be with her. He lifted his hand and touched her face, her eyes opened sleepily, but after a moment she realized who was there with her.

“Hey!” she said.

“Hey.” he answered, “Amelia..”

“It’s okay. Don’t say anything.

“No! I need to tell you.” he took a deep breath, “I kissed Teddy. In the park. I didn’t mean to, I mean I did, but I don’t know what happened with us Amelia.”

“It’s okay. I know. I saw you and Teddy.” Amelia whispered, “it’s okay as long as you will be happy with her.”

“You don’t get it,” he shouted, leaping from the chair. “I love you. I love every piece of you. You’re stubborn, damaged and you got thought a lot of things. I love you Amelia and never, ever tell me that I could be with someone else.” he finished, taking a few steps toward her.

“I love you too Owen, but it doesn’t matter. After the surgery…. I don’t know if you will have the old Amelia. I don’t know if I won’t be a grumpy lady with a sarcastic character or a sweet girl or a vegetable. Owen I can die on the table! I can…”

Amelia couldn’t catch the air, the panic, the scare and all that talk made her realized that she had so much to lose. Owen took a step toward her, he laid on the bed with her, holding her in a tight embrace. He kissed her forehead, swaying her slowly.

“If you won’t remember me, if you won’t love me…” Owen started, “I will do everything to make you fall in love with me again Amelia. I promise you.” he kissed her lips.

“I don’t want you to be sad if I …” she swallow the tears, “if I die..”

“You won’t die Amelia…”

“If I die. you will do everything to be happy again. Promise me that!”

“I promise.” he kissed her once again, “that I’ll love you more and more till we will get old and won’t remember our names. I’ll call you baby and you will call me darling.” he hugged her tighter.

“Owen…” she whispered, “even if it was just a tumor, even if I went to your trailer only because of it…. you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are the only reason I didn’t let go.”

“Amelia Shepherd you are the reason I live, so don’t you dare letting go.”

Amelia smiled, when he caressed her back, she was happy, she had her amazing husband by her side and it didn’t matter what happened between him and Teddy that day, it all didn’t matter because they can’t let go. They will fight, they will fight until they can’t fight anymore. 

“The key, though, win or lose, is not to fail. And the only way to fail is not to fight. So you fight until you can’t fight anymore. Hold up you head and enter the arena, and face the enemy. Fight until you can’t fight anymore, never let go, never give up, never run, never surrender. Fight the good fight, you fight even when it seems inevitable that you’re about to go down swinging.”


	9. Strong as never

“Beautiful tumor, whose brain is this?” Amelia asked, looking at the scans.

“Doctor Shepherd,” Deluca started, “I think you need to sit down.”

“I’m sure it’s….” Carina started after her brother.

“Don’t! Please. I-.” she leaned on the chair.

Amelia looked at the Deluca siblings, they were staring at her with pity in their eyes. She took a step back, trying not to collapse on the floor. Amelia turned and ran away from the room.

*****

Amelia ran to the first bathroom she found, putting both her hands on the cold top of the sink. She bend her head trying not to cry, but after a second the first tear fell from her icy blue eyes. Amelia looked into the mirror, her face was as red as her eyes; looking into the mirror again Amelia saw a blurred figure, walking out from the cabin.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Megan said.

“I-” Amelia tried to speak.

“Can I help?”

“No.” she said, holding her tears.

“I know we…” Megan stopped, looking at Amelia, “didn’t start well, but I’m sure you are amazing. My brother wouldn’t choose anyone…”

“I have a tumor!” Amelia said loudly, “it’s big, I’m a neurosurgeon and i can’t do anything. I can’t heal myself.” she said, slipping on the floor.

Megan jumped to her, trying to amortize the fall, she hold Amelia in her arms until the last spasm of her cry went away. She looked at her sister-in-law and at once understood why her brother picked her. She was strong, fearless and a bit crazy, she shut herself when something bothered her and that was so familiar to her that for a moment Megan knew that they totally could be friends.

“I’m not a neurosurgeon, but I know that my brother will be there for you… I will be there for you because we are family, no matter if you want it or not.” the redhead smiled, still holding Amelia.

“Owen doesn’t love me… he wants to be with Teddy. She loves him, and I can’t blame him. I screw it.” she cried again.

“I was away… for a long time, but I know my brother isn’t like that. He might make mistakes, we all do, but he loves you.”

“I made lots of mistakes lately.” Amelia said with a little smile.

“Can we make a deal?”

“What deal?”

“You will visit me, when everyone leaves, updating me on your stage and I won’t tell anyone about the tumor till you will be ready to say it yourself okay?” Megan smiled.

“Deal, but it sounds more like you made me visit you.” she smirked.

“Yeah that too. You look like a person who won’t treat me like an egg.” she smiled, “I won’t fix you Amelia, but I won’t let you be alone.”

“Thank you” Amelia smiled, lifting herself from the floor, ”now I will walk you out or your mom will call someone to find you.”

“Yes, I will go crazy. Everyone always asks me how I feel.”

“So… how are you feeling?” Amelia asked, smiling.

“Everyone wants to know what happened there and I really don’t want to talk about it now.” Megan said.

“So don’t. Everyone has a secret.” Amelia said.

“Now we share at least one.” Megan smiled.

*****

Amelia took all the night shifts she can, every day when everyone left she took some food and went to Megan’s room. They talked as long as they can, not only about their secrets, but also about Owen. Both of them found out something new about the man they thought they knew everything about.

“When he was 10 and I was about 7 years old, he wanted to protect me from one of the boys. He wanted to punch him, but instead he got punched.” Megan smiled to herself, “when that boy punched my brother… I went to him and hit him straight on his nose. I broke one of my fingers, but I protected my brother.”

“Was he mad?”

“As hell! He said he was handling it! But I think he was just ashamed that a girl protected his ass.” she laugh.

“Oh my, he must have been pissed.” Amelia said, eating jello.

“So, how did that happened?” Megan pointed on the wedding ring.

“I have literally no game. I went to his trailer with sparkling, lime water, because I can’t drink, and he just kissed me. He is the best thing that ever happened to me.” she looked at her food, “I’ll have an operation in a week.” Amelia looked at Megan.

“It’s good that it will be that soon, Amelia. We got this.” she squeezed her hand.

Amelia looked at her with tears in her eyes, she liked her and no matter what happened she was grateful that Megan was the one who knew. She wanted to tell Owen about millions times, but the timing was never right.

“I forgot my phone.” Owen came to the room, “Amelia?”

“I need to go.” Amelia said, looking at Megan.

“Come when you can okay?” she said, “I’ll tell you more embarrassing stories about my brother.”

Amelia stood for a moment in front of Owen, he looked at her with surprise in his eyes, she knew that it was the perfect time to tell him. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She passed him on the door, saying nothing.

******

“How long have you two been talking?” Owen asked.

“About a week? She’s very smart, cute and talented… and she knows almost as much embarrassing stories about you as I do.” Megan said, standing up.

“You didn’t like her before…”

“I didn’t know her before.” she said, giving him his phone.

Owen looked at her, her eyes were shining, she looked better every day. He didn’t know what she was talking about with his wife, but he was suspicious. Owen sat on the chair in front of Megan’s bed.

“I kissed Teddy.” he whispered.

“You did what?!” she shouted.

“My marriage fell apart Meg.”

“That gives you the right to cheat your wife?” she said, “I’m your sister. I love you, but it’s not how I remembered you.”

******

Amelia closed her eyes, she laid on the bed while one of the nurses drove her to the OR. She didn’t tell anyone except Megan, she didn’t want to bother anyone if the operation went wrong and she became a vegetable. Amelia looked at the bright lights over her head, she was scared, she knew what the risk was and for the first time her life didn’t depend on her skills.

“Doctor Shepherd are you ready?” one of the nurses asked.

“Yes.” she said, “let’s do this.”

“Let’s count from hundred to zero.”

“Hundred, ninety nine, ninety eight…”

*******

Megan was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the clock above the door. She was nervous and she couldn’t control her shaking hands. Megan closed her eyes, trying to focus. She knew that she promised that she wouldn’t tell anything, but it was the day Amelia needed her brother.

“I have something for breakfast. Teddy and me…”

“You’re such an ass!” Megan shouted.

“Meg are you okay?” he asked, putting the bag on the bed.

“You have an amazing wife, she loves you with her whole heart. She loved you when you were weak. Owen for God’s sake! You and Teddy are friends. Your wife is having an operation, which her life depends on and you are talking…”

“Wait… what?!” he shouted back.

“Amelia is having a brain tumor removal surgery.” Megan said slowly, “she said she would tell you.”

“She didn’t.” Owen sat on a chair.

“She needs you Owen.”

“Thank you Megan.” he kissed her forehead, “I need to be there when she wakes up.”

******

Owen was sitting on a chair, with his eyes closed. He didn’t sleep for 27 hours, since he found Amelia in one of the hospitals. She was laying in a bed, covered with white blanket. Amelia had been sleeping for about a day, they removed the tumor, but her doctors were afraid about memory loss. 

Owen didn’t leave her, he was sitting there because he promised himself that he would be the first person she would see.

At once he felt a little move, he lifted his eyes and saw her. She was awake, her eyes were blurred, she looked at him like she tried to find a reason why he was there.

“Amelia.” he whispered “babe, talk to me. Is something hurting you?”

“Mhm…” she murmured, “who are you?”

“Amelia…”

Her laugh filled the room, she was fully awake; she looked at him with a smile and put her hand on his.

“I’m sorry. I spent too much time with Megan.” she looked at him, “I’m sorry for what I did. For making you unhappy. For being a bad wife to you.”

“Shh.” he lifted himself and gave her a sweet kiss. “I’m sorry for being an ass.” he smiled.

“I’m not the only one who spends too much time with your sister.”

“Amelia, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I was stupid not noticing that you were struggling with all of this and I love you. I love you with all my heart.”

“I love you too Owen. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you… I was scared. I was scared that you would lose me just like you lost Megan before.” she cried.

Owen stood up and placed himself on the bed near Amelia. She was shaking from cry. He hold her tight, kissing her salty cheeks. After moment the spasm let her go and her hands found a trace to his face. She held him, giving small kisses on his cheeks first and later on his lips. Amelia looked at his light blue eyes, trying to remember them, she thought about their first kiss, she may doesn’t have a game, but for sure she has the best, loving husband on Earth.


	10. Never run

Amelia was sitting in front of Megan’s room. She was a bit tired, but she knew how hard it was for Owen to see his sister like that and Amelia decided to do everything to help him. She was hoping that he still needed her help, as his wife. Amelia saw a pretty, blond girl who he lifted, when Megan arrived. He lost her hand and almost ran to her, her name was Teddy and she presumed that she was the one Amelia talked on the phone with. At once the door opened and that woman walked out, she sat next to Amelia and hid her face in her hands.

“Everything okay?” Amelia asked.

“She’s just damaged. I don’t know how to help her, neither will Owen. She’s scared over every man, she can’t sleep, eat or focus.” Teddy counted.

“We will help her. We need to.”

“You are Owen’s wife?” Teddy asked.

“Yes. Amelia.” she shook her hand.

“Teddy.”

“Owen and you…”

“We have never been a couple. We never will.”

“I wanted to ask when you saw each other last time. It seems like he missed you.”

“Oh, yeah. Seven years?”

“That’s long.”

“Yes.”

Suddenly the silent room was filled with screams. Both women looked at Megan’s door.

*******

Megan was sitting on the bed, when Owen came in. She looked tired, with black marks under her eyes and pale skin. The woman turned to her brother who was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Do you feel better?”

“Yes, I think.”

“Would you like something to drink? Maybe you’re hungry?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Megan…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I know, but I wanted to ask if you thought about what’s next? Do you want to move into my house?”

“I would like to, but you probably moved on… I mean you have someone, you live with your girlfriend…”

“I have a wife, second wife, but we have problems.” he said, looking at her.

“Owen.” Megan started, “what’s with Nathan? Will he come to see me?”

“If you want to… I’ll call Meredith to check if he’s going.”

“Meredith?”

“Yeah, they are…”

The loud scream broke from her lungs, her eyes opened wide and for a second she couldn’t breath. Her body wrenched on the hospital bed, Owen jumped to her, he grabbed her wrists and pined her to the bed. After seconds the doctors and the nurses with Amelia and Teddy ran to the room.

*****

“What happened?” Amelia asked.

“We were talking-”

“About what?” Teddy interrupted.

“Riggs. She asked about him and I told her that I’ll ask Mer where is he.”

“Meredith?” Teddy asked.

“They are together… sort of.”

“Meredith and Riggs?” Teddy asked again.

“Yes. It’s fresh thing.” Amelia said.

“You have a place to stay?” Owen asked.

“Yes. I live in a motel near here.”

“Okay. We’ll go home and rest, they gave her sleeping pills. Till tomorrow then.” Owen said. “Are you coming with me?” he asked Amelia.

“Yes.” she said, taking his hand into hers.

******

Owen lit the light in the living room, they were already at home, but Owen didn’t know how treat Amelia there. She was his wife, this was their home, but they were in some sort of bad place and he really didn’t know what to do with it.

“Maybe you will eat something?” she asked.

“No. I want to go to sleep.”

“Okay then.”

“Amelia.” he turned, “will you stay?”

“Of course.” she smiled.

Amelia opened her eyes, she heard a loud voice coming from the bedroom, she slept on the sofa, giving Owen some space. Amelia jumped from the sofa, she walked quickly and when she opened the door she saw Owen awake, sitting on the bed.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just a bad dream.”

“Since when do you have them?”

“Since you left.” he looked straight into her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” she looked down, “can I sleep with you?” she asked.

“I would love that.”

Amelia laid on her side of the bed, she moved closer to Owen and after moments she felt his hand around her, she took his hand and put it closer to her. She smiled when she felt his kiss on her cheek. After moments they were both sleeping, without any nightmares.

******

Megan was already up when Amelia arrived to take her to their home. Owen wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, but he got paged to the hospital so that was the only option. Amelia opened the door, knocking gently. She saw Megan with a small bag in her hand, looking at one point.

“Hi! Remember me?”

“Yes, of course. Where’s Owen?”

“He got paged, I thought we can go together, but if you want we can wait for him here.” Amelia smiled.

“No! I’m ready to go.” she smiled.

*****

Megan sat on the table when Amelia was making a tea for both of them, she didn’t really know how to talk with her, but she tried to avoid every triggering topics.

“Would you like to rest? We made a room for you near our bedroom.” she said, pouring water to the cup.

“No, not really. Can you tell me something about Owen? About your work and … Nathan?”

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea. Last time you-”

“I know. So sorry for that.”

“It’s okay. Owen is a trauma surgeon, we have been married for about a year. He is amazing, he helped me with my demons even if he had his own. We work in the hospital, I’m a neurosurgeon and Nathan…. He’s been here for some time now.”

“I see. I’m happy that you are both happy. And….Meredith? Owen told me Nathan and her are couple…” she took a sip of the tea.

“It’s fresh and I don’t know about them.”

“Sorry I ask so many questions. It must be awkward for you.” Megan said, “it’s because…I was with Nathan before and wanted to know.”

“It’s okay. I get it.”

“I was the only one who survived, you know, and the thought that someone was waiting for me, looking for me, was the one who helped me surviving. They woke me up at night, beated me, then beated my head onto a wall and looked how long it took for me to pass out. They broke my bones, arms, legs… It was hard, but I thought he would wait…”

Amelia looked at Megan once again, she put her hand onto hers and squeezed it gently. She got through hell, but Amelia was hoping she would get throught this with their help.

****

“I don’t want to!” Megan shouted.

“It’s just an Xray. It will take a moment.” he took her hand, “please. I want to know you’re okay.”

“Okay. But please make it quick.”

“She’s so brave.” Amelia said, behind the glass wall.

“Yeah. I hope she will be okay.” Arizona said, looking at her friend.

Both of them were waiting for photos to download, they were hoping it was the last time when they needed to make Megan do things she didn’t want to do and let her recover. The click of the computer let them know about the results. Both of the doctors looked at the scans, they were perfectly clear. Amelia looked at Arizona, they eyes met and one of them break the silence with the words both of them were thinking about.

“It doesn’t look like a scan of a trapped person.” Amelia said, looking at the photos.

*****

Amelia walked to the room where Owen was sipping his coffee, he was focused on the chart and didn’t see her at first. Amelia sat in front of him, with scans in her hands.

“Can we talk?” Amelia asked.

“Sorry, I was focused on paperwork. Of course we can. It’s something wrong with Megan?”

“No… well, yes. I don’t know how to tell you.”

“Amelia, just say it.”

“Megan’s scans are clear.”

“That’s great!” he smiled.

“Yes.”she gave him a little smile,”I was talking with Megan, that time when I brought her home, she told me something…. She told me that they broke her bones, hit her head onto a wall…”

“Stop! Please.”

“Owen.” she squeezed his hand, “she’s lying. Her scans are clear and if it was true, we should see it on the scans.”

“Amelia…”

“I’m so sorry.” she stood up and hugged him tight, “we must ask her why she’s lying.” Amelia said, kissing his head.

*****

Owen walked to the room where Megan was ready to leave. He stood next to the door like if he wanted to let her know she couldn’t escape. Amelia walked behind him, holding Megan’s results.

“Should I be scared?” she asked, “you look like you have bad news for me.”

“Sit down please.” Amelia said, looking at Owen.

“What happened?”

“Your scans are clear, you are hundred percent healthy.”

“That’s great!”

“Say, why are you lying to us? How do we know you are the real Megan?!” Owen shouted.

“I…” Megan started, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“Tell us what happened. Where have you been? Why didn’t you came back? To me…to mom!”

“When the chopper crashed…I thought about coming back, but I didn’t want to. Nathan cheated on me, I though I needed to start again. I found a red cross base and I told them I didn’t know why I was there. They gave me clothes, food and a fresh start. Later I was living there, helping them and that was amazing, but I heard that Nathan was still looking for me, so I ran to Greece and stayed there till they found me.”

“You did it because of a guy?” Amelia asked.

“I loved him. I loved him so much it hurts.”

“Stay in a hotel today, please. I need to… I need some time to think about it.” Owen said, leaving the room.

*******

Amelia was laying on their bed when Owen came to the room. He was sad, tired and all the way home quiet. She looked at him, trying to figure out how to help him.

“Can I sleep with you?” she asked.

“I wanted to ask you the same thing.” he smiled.

“Are you mad at me?”

“I would never be mad at you. I love you too much.”

“That much it hurts?”

“Sometimes.”

“So you know how Megan feels? She ran from problems, just like I did, just like you did before you told me about her.”

“It’s different…”

“It’s the same… she loved Nathan so much. Just like I love you. I ran, but I came back.” she said, caressing his cheek, “she ran and came back too.”

Owen pulled her closer to his body, she laid her head on his chest and after moments she lifted it up, she found his lips and gave him a sweet kiss.

“I love you. I will never run again.” she said.

“I love you too and I will never let you run again.”

He held her strong, caressing her back with his hand.


	11. Nothing else matters

The hallway was almost empty, white walls with dark floor were extremely clean just like it should be in a hospital. Owen and Amelia were there almost the whole day. Since they brought Megan from the hospital’s roof, they talked with so many doctors, psychologists and medical staff that all they wanted was to just lay on the bed and rest. Owen decided to stay with Megan that night and Amelia did the same. She wanted to support him as much as she could. They were sitting in the hospital corridor, sipping cold coffee they bought about an hour ago. Megan was so damaged, not only physically, but mostly mentally. She recognized Owen and even tried to hug him, but as soon as she saw other people she started to scream and kick so she needed to be contained.

“You want another coffee?” Amelia asked.

“No, thank you.” he answered, “You can go home if you want, I’ll be fine.”

“I know, but I want to stay.” she smiled softly.

“You think they will give us a room? Or maybe a bed?” he asked.

“I don’t know how long my ass will handle that chair.” she grinned.

“I won’t survive it without you by my side Amelia.” he said seriously.

He stood up and took a step towards his wife, she turned around with the cup of coffee in her hand. She looked up and saw Owen’s eyes. There were icy blue with a bit of red, they both were exhausted, but also so close like never before. They wasn’t arguing, screaming or sitting quietly in front of each other. They were married and for the first time in a long time both of them were ready for the next step. Amelia put her hand on his chest, she got closer to his warm body when suddenly the door opened loudly. They jumped and looked at the man standing in the door.

“Your sister is awake and…” he looked at Owen, “she wants to talk with you.”

*****

The room was small with white walls and beige curtains, which were now covered. Megan was lying on the bed, her light red hair was messy and her icy blue eyes, the same as Owen’s, were looking empty into one point in the room. Owen entered the room with Amelia by his side, he didn’t know how Megan would react at strange people, but the doctor said she was afraid only of men. Megan turned her head to the left, looked straight into her brother’s eyes, the same as hers, but now filled with tears of happiness. He walked to her bed gently, but after a moment he took her face in his hands.

“I’m so sorry…” he whispered.

“I know…” she whispered back.

Owen sat on her bed, Megan looked at him and a little smile sneaked on her face. She looked at Amelia who was sitting under the door frame all this time. Amelia lifted her gaze, she looked at Megan and later to her husband. They were both so happy that nothing would change that, no one would rip that moment from them.

“This is Amelia.” Owen said to his sister, “my wife.”

“Nice to meet you.” Amelia said, lifting herself up, “you want something to drink? I can go and get something.”

“You seem nice.” Megan gave her shy smile, “I’m sure my brother wouldn’t marry a bitch.”

“Well…thank you.” Amelia nodded, “Are you sure you don’t want anything? If I were away…” Amelia looked at Megan with fear in her eyes, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay. I know you can’t filter anything. I don’t want you to filter the world to me.” she looked at Owen, “but if I can ask you a favor, Amelia.”

“Anything.”

“Can you bring me a slice of chocolate cake? I know it’s stupid, but I dream about it.”

“On my way.” Amelia said, taking her bag.

******

“She seemed very nice.” Megan said, trying to get up a bit. “Do you have kids?”

“No…she…We fight a lot lately” Owen looked at his hands.

“I know one thing. If you want to be happy, never, ever waste your time with fights. I could die there and all I could think about was how stupid I was not to say “goodbye” to Nate.”

“He cheated on you!”

“Yes, but we loved each other. I had someone who looked at me the same way Amelia looks at you and that was the best that could have happened to me.”

“I want kids and she doesn’t. It’s simple.”

“She has a reason to feel that way.”

“Yeah. I push too hard and now I feel like I’m losing her.”

“Don’t be a hostage Owen.” she took his hands in hers, “don’t allow small things to ruin your life.” she smiled.

******

Amelia entered the hospital carrying a few boxes with different flavors of cake. Amelia didn’t know if one slice would be enough. Besides, she liked Megan and wanted to do something nice for her. She looked straight where she saw Owen, sitting in front of Megan’s room. Amelia walk faster, having that strange feeling in her stomach. Fear.

“What happened?” she asked quickly.

“Nothing. They took her for an x ray. I was waiting for you. We can go there with her if we want.” he smiled, “leave it here and we can go.” he pointed to the boxes she held in her hands.

“I can’t.” she said, looking at him.

“You don’t want to be in it with me?” he asked, hurt.

“No! It’s not that… I can’t go with you and Megan.”

“Amelia, I’m really sorry for everything that happened between us. I want to fix it, Megan helped me and I should be the one helping her. I don’t want to lose you because of small things. You don’t want to have kids, I totally get it! I was an ass to push you to this. We don’t have to have kids. I love you and nothing else matters.” he ended, holding her face.

Amelia felt his warmth on her face, the boxes she carried in her hands became heavier and all she wanted was to feel his lips on hers, just like before. She smiled when his nose touched hers, she closed her eyes to feel all the love sparkles jumping between them. Owen lifted her head a bit and after seconds his lips crushed hers in a sweet kiss.

“Wait!” she pushed him back, “I need to tell you something.” she whispered “ I need to tell you why I can’t go with you and Megan.”

“It’s okay. I’ll go with her.” he lifted his hand to touch her cheek.

“No.” she took a deep breath, “I can’t go in there because….I’m pregnant.” she looked into his eyes.

“You? We? Baby?” Owen asked.

“Yes, we will have a girl or a boy in less than 6 months.”

Owen looked at Amelia again, his eyes were filled with tears of joy. He held her tighter so her head was lying on his chest. He couldn’t believe how Megan’s appearance changed his life. Yesterday they were a married couple with problems, now they are expecting a child, his sister would have everything she needed to get better and he was the happiest man in the world. Nothing else mattered. Nothing.


	12. Nothing else matters part 2

Owen woke up with a hand on Amelia’s belly. They were still at the hospital and the only plus was that they gave them a bed. One small bed, with a comfortable mattress, but too small for them both. He kissed her head, breathing her scent. The news about the pregnancy was like a thunder from the clear sky, but after a long talk they knew that everything in their relationship went in the right path.

“Are you up?” Amelia asked sleepily. “what time is it?”

“I don’t know, babe. I woke up minutes ago and wanted to look at you.”

Amelia looked at him with her big blue eyes. She was a bit sleepy, but found his lips easily. She pushed his lips to hers and after moment they were connected in a sweet kiss. Owen dug his hand in her hair, while hers was laying on his chest. The bed was small, but in that moment they didn’t mind it at all.

“We need to check up on Megan.” Amelia said, walking towards her clothes.

“I’ll go and you will eat breakfast.”

“I’m pregnant not sick. I can take care of myself.” she said bitterly.

“I know, but I just want to be sure you all are safe.”

“Sorry. It’s my hormones. You will go to Megan and I’ll buy some food.” she kissed him.

“Amelia!” he shouted to her while she was leaving the room.

“Yes?”

“Will you come back home now?”

“You want me to come back?”

“Yes. It’s the only thing I want now.”

“If so… I’ll pack my stuff today.” she smiled, leaving the room.

******

Megan was lying in the same room, she looked better than yesterday and the doctors said that she was ready to leave. Owen didn’t know what it meant for them, he didn’t know if she wanted to stay with him or live with their mom. He was confused and so was she.

“Hi! How are you today?” he asked.

“I’m good. Where’s Amelia?”

“She went to get breakfast for us.” he smiled.

“Something changed?” Megan nodded her head.

“Yes and no.” Owen said, “it’s complicated.”

“Ok then.”

“I want to ask you some things.” he started. “where do you want to live? You can live here with me and Amelia or with mom.”

“I don’t want to mess up your life. I will stay with mom.”

“You won’t mess our life.” they heard a female voice.

Amelia walked into the room with some sandwiches and drinks in her hands. She put them on the table and took a step towards Owen’s sister. She held her hand and looked straight into her eyes.

“You’re our family, Megan. We are here for you.” Amelia smiled.

“I would like to stay with you, but I don’t want to disturb your life.”

“You won’t! I will move in with you apparently.” Amelia looked at Owen, smiling, “we have some news…I’m pregnant. You are the first to know.”

“Oh! So happy for you two.” Megan said. “In that case, I would love to live in your house.”

******

The house was already prepared when Amelia and Megan arrived from the hospital. Owen was so nervous that he kept cleaning even when the house was already clean. He walked through the door, helping them with the luggage. Megan didn’t have a lot of stuff, mostly the things Amelia bought her, and she seemed happy with her sister in law.

“We bought almost half of the store.” Megan said, sitting on the sofa. “The lady looked at us like we were high.” she added.

“How are you feeling?” Owen asked, kissing Amelia’s forehead.

“I’m good. A bit tired.”

“Oh, sorry. We should have come back earlier.”

“It’s okay. I had fun with you today. Tomorrow I’m back to work.” Amelia said.

“To the hospital?” Megan asked.

“Yes.”

“Can I join?” Megan asked, looking at Amelia.

“I don’t know…” she started, “are you ready?”

“I think so. I won’t know if I won’t try.” she said.

“I think you can observe Amelia’s operation tomorrow. She will cut a tumor from a patient’s left hemisphere.”

“I would like that. Thank you.” she said.

*****

Amelia sat on the bed in their bedroom, she missed that place the most. The dark walls gave the impression of a cosy, warm space. Their bed was comfy just like she remembered. She jumped on her side of the bed, waiting for Owen to walk out of the bathroom. Amelia was happy in the way she never been before. She was also scared, but the memories of her son gave her more strength than sadness.

“Do you think she can handle it?” Owen said, walking toward the bed.

“I hope so… if not, we will be there for her.”

“Yeah..” he said, slipping under the blanket. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” she said, kissing his lips.

“How are you feeling?” he asked quickly.

“Never better.” she smiled, unbuttoning his pajama shirt.

****

For her everything was new. People, places, car rides through the streets of Seattle. Megan had doubts if she did the right thing, going with Amelia to work. She wanted to live normally, and tried with all her strength to act like an average woman who just joined her friend and later maybe go with her for lunch, but all the sounds, noises and even the music was odd for her. Megan jumped up from the car, she tried to act normally when both of them went through the hospital corridors.

“Give me a minute, I’ll change and I’ll be right back okay?”

“Yes. I’ll wait here.” she said, pointing to the chairs.

“Great.”

Megan was sitting there for some time, she looked at people joining her. The old lady was waiting for her husband, he had a heart transplant. The other one was waiting for her daughter, a 14 old girl who had cut her hand while playing soccer. She met so many people that she almost forgot why she was there. She saw Amelia talking to a young guy, he was tall and handsome, but she might be wrong, her taste in men had never been good, her mother said. She smiled to him and he smiled back to her. At once he started to walk towards the place she was sitting.

“Hi! Amelia said you are waiting for her.” he started, “she was paged to an accident and she thought that you could spend some time with me. I’m working in the clinic.”

“If it’s a problem I can take a cap or something.”

“No. I really want to meet you. I’m Alex.”

“Megan.” they shook each other hands.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too. Can we go?” Alex asked.

“Yes.” she smiled, going after him.

*****

The accident turned out to be a car crash that included two cars and a truck. Some of the people were stuck in their vehicles and the doctors tried to do everything they could to help them. Owen was near Amelia all the time, he was scared that she was there, being pregnant, in the middle of the action. He tried not to think about it so he changed the subject.

“Who did you leave her with?” Owen asked, suturing a patient.

“With Alex.” Amelia answered.

“Ugh. I don’t know if it’s a good idea.”

“He works in the clinic. It’s safer than bringing her here in the middle of a car crash.”

“You’re right.” he said, helping her with the patient.

“I’m your wife and I’m always right.” she said, kissing him quickly.

*****

They were going back home in one car. Owen didn’t ask Megan if she liked spending the day in a clinic and she didn’t say anything opposite. Amelia looked at her sister in law and her husband, both focused on the road even though she was the one who was driving.

“I see all the Hunt family has a problem with talking about their feelings.”

“No!” they said at once.

“How was your day Megan? I’m sorry I left you.” Amelia asked.

“It’s okay. It was great.” she started, “so great that I decided to be a volunteer there. Alex said it could help me…. come back to life.”

“You see what you’ve done?” Owen said soundlessly.

“She seems happy and nothing else matters.” she answered.


	13. The way we end

*Hailey- for those who didn’t watch Private Practice, she was a friend of Amelia. They both were on a rehab together.

Amelia and Meredith were walking to the on call room, they both were so tired after their 48 hours shifts. When both doctors were walking near the ER, they saw Owen, sitting on the chair and looking into charts. Amelia looked at him for a moment, his face was sad and she could tell every muscle of his body was tense. Meredith gave her a quick look and after a moment of silent she finally spoke.

“Do you love him?”

“Who?” Amelia asked, distracted.

“Your husband, Owen.”

“Yes. Of course.”

“So why do you torture him? He needs you and you need him, I know it’s none of my business, but no matter what happened between you two, you can solve this, but you need to start expressing your feelings.”

“When did you become such an angel of marriage?” Amelia asked.

“Since I’m in love. Well, I fell in love for the first time since Derek…and I need to say that feeling changes everything.”

“Nathan?”

“Yes. Now you need to go back to the ER and I’ll have a mini date with my man.”

“But we are going to on call room.” Amelia shrugs.

“I’m going to the on call room, you are going to your husband.” Meredith pushed her gently toward the emergency room.

“Are you doing this only because you need to have a free room for sex?” Amelia asked suspiciously.

“Yes and no.” Mer answered, “I want you to be happy, really, you just need to talk to him.”

Meredith closed the door behind her, leaving Amelia outside. She knew that Meredith was right, but the most right thing wasn’t the easiest. Amelia turned back to the ER room where they both saw Owen. He was still there, trying to catch up with his charts. She quietly stepped up to the room, got a bit closer to him and after a second they both heard her voice filling the space.

“Do you have some time to talk?” Amelia started.

“Yeah.” he gave her a little smile

“I’m so sorry I ran away. I didn’t mean to hurt you, it’s just because…I’m scared.” she looked away.

“I know. I’m so sorry for pushing you. It was my fault.” he took a step towards his wife.

“You think…you think we can get over it?” she smiled.

“I think we already did.”

Owen put his hand in her hair, after second his lips were connected with hers in slow kiss. He put her body nearer his, they both missed each other’s warmth so much, they didn’t break the kiss even when the door opened wildly.

“Doctor Hunt!” the nurse shouted, “I’m so sorry, but we have a patient. Bed number 3.” she said, closing the door.

“I have a feeling, every time we touch or kiss they bring in some patient or interrupt us.” Owen said, kissing her forehead.

“I’ll wait for you. When do you finish your shift?”

“In about one hour and half.” he looked into her blue eyes, “maybe you should go home, I know you had a 48 hour shift.”

“No, I’ll be fine. Maybe I’ll go with you?”

“If you want to babe.”

“So let’s go.” she grabbed his hand in hers.

***

“26 year old woman, BP 100/60. We found drugs in her blouse, she probably took heroine. She was found on the street, we don’t know if she lost consciousness.” the nurse gave the report as soon as they came.

“What’s your name? Do you hear me?” Owen tried to communicate with the girl, “I’m doctor Hunt and this is doctor Shepherd. What did you take?”

“Fuck off!” the girl respond, kicking and throwing herself on the bed.

“Maybe I’ll try.” Amelia suggested.

“Hi! My name is Amelia. Do you know where you are?”

“Seattle.”

“Good. Did you hit your head?”

“No.”

“Great. I’ll light a flashlight into your eyes now, it won’t be nice, but I’ll try to make it quick. You need to turn to me.”

The girl turned back, her hair were sticky and dirty, her eyes were red and her hands were shaking probably from the overdose. She looked at Amelia with brown eyes hungry for more medications. Amelia knew that look, she was the same girl years ago, but she saw something else in that girl. Something familiar.

“Hailey?” she took a step back.

“Do you know her?” Owen asked confused.

“It’s Hailey…we were on a rehab together.”

“Amelia!” Hailey screamed, “you can bring me some drugs right?” she held Amelia’s sleeve.

“Hailey. What are you doing here? What’s with your rehab?”

“I screwed it! I love drugs more than my life. I want drugs!”

“I won’t give you anything. I can help you, I helped you before and I’ll do it now.” Amelia said calmly.

“Screw you and your help! You are nothing to me, I have lucky if you won’t kill me….like you did with Ryan!”

“Enough!” Amelia raised her voice, “you can say everything about me, but don’t you dare say anything about Ryan!”

“Amelia,” Owen took a step towards his wife, grabbing her by both arms, “leave please. I’ll take care of her.”

“Okay.” she said, leaving the room.

Amelia stood up behind the window, looking at how Owen tried to put Hailey into belts. She knew that her friend was on drugs, but her words hit her and she couldn’t stop thinking how her life was before Seattle. She tried not to think about how her life would look if she still used drugs and drank until she passed out. Amelia closed her eyes for a moment to erase those pictures from her head. When she opened them again she saw Owen looking at her, he was the main point in her life and because of her stubbornness and scare she could lose him. She gave him a tiny smile and went to the nursery station to wait until Owen handled her past.

***

They both meet outside the hospital, she needed some fresh air to get rid of all her thoughts. Owen took a step toward her and grabbed her hand, she opened her eyes and looked into his instead.

“Is she?”

“She will be fine. I called the psychologist to talk to her and she will later join the rehab group again.”

“I could be her…” Amelia started.

“No, you don’t”

“Yes. If I never met you, if my brother didn’t let me join his world…I could end like her. Without family or friends. I could be that lonely girl.”

“But you are not that girl anymore. You’re not Hailey and you are definitely not that “old” Amelia. You are my wife, the love of my life and I won’t let you talk about yourself that way.”

“I love you.” she said, hugging him.

“I love you too, but you need to stop running from me.”

“I will. You are the reason I survived Owen.” she smiled.

“Will you…” he started, “will you come home with me tonight?”

“Yes, if you want me to.”

“I wanted it since the day you left. I won’t survive without you Amelia. You are my light.”

Amelia turned to him, looking into his electric blue eyes, she took a step toward him and leaned onto his strong arms, kissed him slowly. Their tongues were reaching each other in the sweet dance. When they pulled apart, he hugged her even tighter, like his hug could protect her from all the pain. They were standing there for a moment before the both decided to go back home. Together.

***

They were lying on their bed after dinner prepared by Owen and the couple wanted to rest. Amelia’s head was lying on Owen’s chest, in her favorite place, where she could hear the beat of his heart. She hugged him tighter and after few minutes she finally spoke.

“I want to have a baby with you, but if our child will be sick or if we lose him or her, I won’t survive it again Owen. I don’t want to hurt again and I don’t want to make you feel that way too.”

Owen took a deep breath, caressing her hair with free hand. He kissed her forehead again and even if he was scared too, he did the most important thing for her.

“We’ll survive it together. You won’t be alone this time, I won’t let you to be alone. We don’t have to be parents immediately, we’ll wait until you are ready.”

“You don’t want a kid anymore?”

“I want it like nothing in this world Amelia, the thing is, I lived without you and if I need to chose over you without baby and baby without you, I chose the first option.”

She looked at him, she was so happy that couldn’t say a word, but he knew that she loved him. They both lay on the bed, their bed when at once both of them became tired. For a first time in a long time, they were sleeping together, in one bed, for a first time they were each other saviors.


	14. I can barely say

I wanna return, but all you will do is turn to leave

If I can find my way home, will you take hold of me?

Nothing changed since she left, the pavement was clean and organized, flowers were watered and the lawn was green and fresh. Amelia was standing in front of the house some time, nothing will prepare her for what she need to do next, she run away from Owen because she was afraid, afraid that she lose him and his love. She took a step towards the door and knock gently.

“Amelia.” he whispered,

“Owen,” she answered, “Can I come in?”

“It’s your house too. You don’t have to ask.”

There were standing in the living room, looking at each other, they feel the weird atmosphere between them. Nothing was like before, they felt like strange people in the trap of their own apartment.

“I miss you.” Amelia said.

“If you do, why you won’t come back? I was at Edward’s house, I know you were there. I said all that things, all were true.” he answered.

She saw the pain in his eyes, those beautiful, icy blue eyes, the same in which she saw love on their wedding day.

“I was afraid,” she said.

“You were afraid of me?”

“No, I was afraid that…” she took a deep breathe, “that you won’t love me after what I said.”

“Amelia,” he started.

“No! Please let me finish. I was afraid that I will, that I will feel all that pain. I was pregnant once, you know that, but you don’t know that my baby was a donor of his organs. I was pregnant for nine months and after that, after nine months with my baby, I must said goodbye. I can’t feel all that once more, because I am afraid that will kill me. But now, I know we can get thru this together, last time I was alone, but now I have you. I won’t be alone with this.”

Owen looked at her, thinking about what he heard. He saw the pain in her eyes and the only thing he wanted to take the pain from her.

“I will love you. Always. Even if you don’t want to have children. We can have a dog or cat or a chamster. We can take care of Mer’s children, or adopt if you want to. I love you, nothing change.”

He took her face into his hands, looking into her blue eyes, he pulled her nearer to his body, both of them could feel the warmth of their skin. He kissed her gently, when he looked at her again, Amelia’s eyes were full of tears, her eyes became even more blue in that point.

“What happened? I did something wrong?” he asked quickly.

“No, it’s because…I thought that I lose you. That you won’t forgive me.” she cried.

“ Amelia. You are my wife. Even if we will never have kids, even if you don’t want to have them later, it’s okay because I love you so much it will be enough for both of us and perhaps for a dog.”

She looked at her husband and the only thing she could see was his unconditional love he gave her, he wanted to have children so much and he can resign from that for her. She knew why she came here and that was the only chance to say it loud.

“Owen, I have something I want to tell you.” she said seriously.

“You don’t want to have a dog?” he grins.

“I think we might have one, our baby need be raise with dog.” she said quickly.

“I told you that we…” he looked at her again, “what did you just say?”

“I say, that we will have a baby. I made a test and I need to check it once more, but…” she took his hand and put it on her belly, “I am almost sure that here, here is our baby.”

Owen looked at her with the biggest eyes she ever seen, his face was a bit red and he couldn’t stop touching her belly.

“Owen? Are you alright?” she asked.

“Yes. I just want to remember everything from the best day of my life. I have my wife back, I have a baby and I need to tell that I am barely breathe or talk right now.”

“That’s alright. We have plenty of time.” she said, sitting with him on a sofa, with his hand, still caressing her belly.

‘Cause I’ve been going so long, I can barely say

All I know is now I wanna stay

Has it been too long since I went away?

‘Cause I’m trying to find the words, but I can barely say


	15. Tree of memories

The room full of people suddenly became silent, the small chest of the baby rose, take a small breath for the last time, Amelia was looking at the tiny hands and miniature body. Every time she must say that few words, which destroy the world of every parent, she was thinking about her baby, her sweet boy who never smiled, took a deep breath or learn how to ride a bike. She looked at the petit person and after a deep breath she said those few words which end someone’s life.  
“Time of death, 6:15,”

“This day, sucks,” Nathan said to her, taking off his gloves,

“Yes, for sure it does” Amelia answered,

“Are you okay? You seemed absent,”

“Sorry, I hate when we must say this to the parents. I love my job but situations like this… always shock me”

“I can do this alone if you want to. Really, I can handle it,” he touched her arm,”

“No, I will do this, just give me a sec,” she smiled.

Amelia was sitting in front of parents who lost her first child, she try to prepare them and herself for so much pain they need to handle. She sat closer to them, holding the hand of the woman, her blue eyes were red from the tears, her blond hair were moving and in one moment she looked at Amelia.  
“She was suffered?” was the only question she asked,

“No. I wouldn’t let it happened,” Amelia holds her hand tighter.

“Can we see her for a last time, to say goodbye…,” the man asked, holding his wife in tight embrace,

“Of course,” Nathan answered.

Amelia stand up with the couple, she was struggling with this one question for a long time but she decide to ask them, she knew how hard it is and she want to help them all out.

“I want to ask you something, it will be difficult for you, I know that but I think it will help you,” she starts, “You should name her, she needs to be named,”

Both of the parents were looking at her with the pain in their eyes, they were confused so as Nathan who was standing near her.

“My baby doesn’t have a name,” Amelia hold the tears, “he is just “unicorn baby” for me, and now I think it’s the worst thing I did to him,”

They looked at her, their hearts, full of pain and suffering, at once became lighter, they felt that the are not the only one who lost their child.  
“Rosie, we wanted to name her Rosie,” the woman said, leaving the room.

They were standing there looking at each other, both of them were embarrassed.

“Shep, I don’t know…”

“Stop. I never told anyone about this, except Owen, and I really want it was between us okay?”

“Yeah sure, I will never tell anyone,” he looked at his shoes, “If you ever need someone to talk, I am here. I will listen,”

“I know you do. Thank you. I need to lay down for a moment okay?”

“Yeah.” he whispered.

“Hunt!” Riggs screamed, “Hunt!”

“What!?” Owen stopped,

“I know you don’t like me,”

“Good start,”

“I know about Amelia’s baby,”

“What? She told you?”

“No. She told the parent’s who lost the baby this afternoon, Amelia called it and I am a bit worry. She said that she needs a minute but I think you should go there. I will cover you here,”

“You will?” Owen said with a surprise tone in his voice,

“Yes. You don’t like me, I get it but I really like Amelia, she is my friend,”

Owen looked at Nathan, he wasn’t that bad after all, he was looking after Amelia when Owen wasn’t around, maybe except the one night he offered her a drink.

“Thank you and could you tell me where the mother of that baby is?”

“Her name was Rosie, she is in 203. She wants to say “goodbye””

“Thanks!” he screamed, running throught the hospital.

“Mrs. Philips,” he entered the room, “Can I talk with you?”

The woman was sitting with her dead baby in her arms, tiny hands and body were already pale, she covered her in a pink blanket, she bought the first day she knew that she was pregnant. After all this time the only thing she had, was that blanket and a red ribbon her mother gave to her. She believed that if her grandaughter had that, no one could charm her.

“I only have this…” she looked at the ribbon.

“Can I take you somewhere? I want to show you something. I should do this for my wife earlier but now the time is perfect.” he smiled.

The woman put her baby to the bed, she kissed her last time and go with Owen, they were walking until the walk out to the hospital garden. They were talking about the family they have the pain and when they reached the place. The big tree, covered with white flowers, in front of the tree was standing a little bench, some of the birds were splashing the water from the fountain near by. They were alone, when they sat on the bench Owen was the first to break the silence.

“My wife lost a baby, it wasn’t mine, she was strong enough to hold this pain alone, she never told anyone until this day, she told it to you, you experiencing the same feelings and I will never know how you handle so much pain. I want you to tie this piece of ribbon onto the tree. It won’t fix everything; probably it will not help now. If it won’t help now, it will in the future.” he holds her hand.

“Your wife is very lucky to have you,” she said,

“I am very lucky to have her,” he answered.

Owen leaves the woman with her piece of ribbon, he knew that it wasn’t enough for her but it was a new start for her and maybe not only for her. He look at her once more, she was tied her red ribbon on the branch of the tree.  
Owen came back the way he was going to the memory tree. He like to think that those pieces of ribbon change something.

“Babe…” he whispered, entering the on call room,

“I am here!” she look straight to his eyes.

“Everything’s okay?” he sat on the bed.

“I called the baby’s death,” her arms shrugged.

“I know, Nathan told me, that’s why I am here.”

“Nathan? Did you just call him by his name?” she smiled,

“Yes. He covered me in ER, so I can come here to you.”

“So he isn’t that bad after all…”

“Don’t push it.” he kissed her forehead.

“I want to take you to a special place now, if it is possible”.

“With you? Always!!” she kissed him back.

Owen was walking the road, which only minutes ago were walked with Mrs. Philips, that wasn’t easy because it getting dark and he didn’t know if won’t be lost in this light. He hold Amelia’s hand, she wasn’t mad that the walk took so long, she seemed relaxed even.

“Yes! I found it!” he shouted,

He put Amelia in front of him with her back into his chest, in front of her was the same tree with one red ribbon tied on the branch, the tree were moved by little wind, the birds were already gone but the fountain was lighted enough Amelia’s illuminated face.

“That ribbon, over there, was tied by Mrs. Philips, it symbolizes baby Rosie. I hope it help her just a bit.”

“Owen, it’s beautiful,” she whispered, while her eyes filled with tears.

“And this.” he took out something from his pocket, “This will symbolized your baby boy,”

Amelia took a piece of blue ribbon from his hand, she was already crying and for a moment she didn’t see anything except blue spot. She took a step to the big tree and ties the hatband on the branch. She came back to Owen and hugged him tight. Amelia looked into his eyes and after a few seconds her lips were on his, they spend some time on the bench, hugging without rush. When they were just about to leave Amelia took Owen’s hand into her’s. She looked at him and put her head on his chest.

“I am not scared anymore, I was for a long time, that it will happen again, and that I lose another baby. Now I know that even if it happens, I have you. I’m not alone anymore.”

“I will never leave you,” he kissed her forehead, “we will always remember your boy… Always!!”


	16. A gift from the past

Beep, beep, beep the machine was still on, its loud beeping was a proof that the man laying on the bed was still alive, still fighting for every breath. Amelia was standing by the door, listening to the sound of the respirator. She blamed herself for that, she was the person who promised his family to keep that man alive but she couldn’t. Amelia tried to prepare the right words, the most heartbreaking words she must ever tell to the family.

Amelia took a step toward the bed, sat on the chair and hid his face with her hands. Her mind ran to the day when the man lying there was able to speak and think.

About a month ago..

“When you fix me, I’ll be able to do everything I can’t do now, right?”

“Yes. When you will be a good patient and listen to what I say,”

The door opened with a bang, a little blond girl was running to the man lying on the bed. She jumped on the bed and hugged her dad immediately.

“Mommy bought me a balloon but it flew away,”

“It’s okay sweetie. Maybe mom will buy you another one,” He kissed her forehead.

“Good morning doctor Shepherd,” the girl look to Amelia.

“Good morning, Dina.”

“I’ll leave you here and go talk to your mommy, okay?”

“Yes. I will take care of daddy,”

“I hope so,” Amelia winked.

“Is there something wrong?” the tall blond ask her.

“No. I just need you to fill up some paperwork,” she smiled.

“Oh. Okay.”

Amelia left the woman with some forms. When she was about to go, the woman stopped her.

“Can you promise me he’ll survive this?”

“I can’t promise you a 100% but I can make sure that I will do everything for him and for you,”

Amelia entered the room where the little girl was watching the TV with her daddy, some of the princesses were dancing on the screen with fluff, puffy dresses.

“Dina, can I talk with doctor Shepherd? Go to mommy, she will give you something to drink.”

“Okay, daddy.” the girl ran to her mom.

“I want to give you something for Dina, I can’t ask Annie, she will cry as soon as she sees this. I know that you will do whatever you can, but let’s face it, you’re not a God.”

“Mister Brown, I will-”

“I know you will but that could not be enough. Please. I will be calmer if you take this and when I’m not here, you give this to Dina,”

The man took out a small bracelet with several little hangers on it. Amelia took the small piece from him and hid it into her pocket.

“You will give it to her when you wake up,” she told him, leaving the room.

A calm voice woke her up from her thoughts. She stood up and nothing she was preparing for the family seemed right to say. Amelia took a step toward the wall and rested against it. The blonde girl and her mom entered the room, she wasn’t that happy anymore, for one moment Amelia was seeing another girl who lost her daddy too early.

She saw herself in those sad blue eyes. Annie was hugging her daughter when Amelia was plugging off her husband. There wasn’t any beeping anymore, the room became silent and in some way darker than before. There wasn’t anybody fighting to breathe anymore.

Amelia took a step toward Dina, the blue eyes were sad and empty. She took the girl’s hand and fastened the bracelet on her wrist

.

“Your father gave me this for you, he loved you so much. You will survive this because your father will help you from heaven.”

“Thank you,” Dina’s mom whispered.

Amelia left the room, her heart was heavy and tears were flowing from her eyes.

“Babe, what happened?” she felt Owen’s hand on her waist.

“I unplugged Mr Brown, I gave his daughter a gift from him.”

“You want to talk? Or maybe we go somewhere and I cuddle you a bit?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know.”

“Sweetheart, come with me please.”

He took her hand and went with her to the west wing. Their favorite spot was free and both of them entered the small room. When they were lying on the bed, he hugged her tightly from behind, after couple of seconds he heard her silent crying.

“You don’t want to go out somewhere? Maybe to this Thai restaurant?” Owen ask gently.

“No. Let’s stay at home. I can cook something if it’s waffles,” she smiled.

“You are smiling, that’s good but please let me cook something for you and in the meantime you can have a relaxing bath.”

“Owen,” she whispered.

“Yes, honey?”

“I won’t survive this without you, I am the luckiest girl on the world that I have you as my husband.”

He took a step and gave her a small kiss, tight hug and whispered:

“Amelia Shepherd, you are the strongest woman I’ve ever met, you are my rock and I am so happy that I can help you. Now you are going to the bathroom and I will prepare the food.”

The scent of the coconut filled the bathroom, Amelia was laying in the bathtub for an hour, all her problems and the events of the day slowly sinking into oblivion. She dipped into the hot water which cleaned all her thoughts. She knew what she needed to do and was a bit angry at herself that she didn’t think about it earlier, but right after, her thoughts floated in another direction.

“The food is almost done, if I knew I’d have so much time I would have made a royal dinner here but well, will my princess eat spaghetti?” he asked with a smile.

Amelia took a step toward him and crushed him with the most romantic, overwhelming kiss.

He looked into her blue eyes, they were filled with love, happiness and something else he couldn’t recognize.

“You need to take a bath more often if you kiss me like that right after.”

“Come with me please,” she caught his hand and took him to the couch.

“Amelia, I am starting to worry, what happened?”

“Nothing, really. It’s not bad thing,” she took her hand into her pocket, “This was my father’s watch, I should have given it to you long time ago, sorry I didn’t do that before. I want to do this now. You deserve this watch more than anyone, more then me and more than Ryan. I will be honored if you will wear it.”

“Amelia, I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say yes, like on our wedding and thousand times before it when you saved me,” her eyes were filled with tears.

“Come here.”

Owen took her to his body. They were lying on their couch in their new house like there was no yesterday, or day after, for them there was only today.

Amelia opened her eyes and looked at her husband, after seconds her nose started to feel the bad scent, like something was burning near them.

“Owen, did you turn off the stove? she asked.

“Holly shit!” he shouted, jumping from the sofa. “Maybe we can order some pizza or Thai food?” he asked, looking into the burned pot.

“Step aside mister, your woman will make some waffles,” Amelia smiled.

“Okay, woman, so make me some waffles,” he said imperiously.

Amelia took a bit of flour and threw it on her husband, after seconds they both were covered with white powder.

“Stop! Stop!” she shouted, trying to get out form his strong embrace.

“So now, you will make waffles for me?” he asked, kissing her neck.

“Yes, yes just stop,” she was breathing heavily, trying not to laugh anymore.

“Good.” he kissed her once more and in the minute he wanted to leave the kitchen, he heard her sweet voice.

“But you, my dear, will clean this mess. I can’t work here,” she smiled.

Owen hugged her tight and whispered: “Your wish is my command.”

Amelia was lying on the couch when her handsome man lay next to her. His hand was caressing her hair when she started to talk.

“When I was little I always wanted my dad to walk me down the aisle. Sometimes, I imagine how my dress would look like and my hair, everything was prepared in my head. But now I know that nothing can be planned. My dad died because of this watch, the one I gave you today and you need to promise me that you will never treat it like that. It’s just a thing, it isn’t worth anybody’s life.”

“I assure you that,” he kissed her lips.

“I love you more than anything on this world, you know that?”

“Yes, because I feel the same way to you. Your dad will be proud of you after all you’ve been through, you are stronger than ever,” he kissed her forehead.

“I know why I am stronger. You want to know a secret?” she asked with a smirk.

“Of course I do.”

“I have you,” she kissed him once again.

That was the first time Amelia wasn’t afraid of her future. She had the right man on her side and was sure that her father would be happy, seeing her with the right man. For a little while when she looked at Owen sitting beside her, Amelia knew that he was a gift, a gift from the past.


	17. What if?

Amelia had been up since Monday, her 34 hour shift felt like it had lasted forever. She barely remembered when she had last ate and worse, when she had last seen Owen.  
The shift wasn’t exhausting but every time she had a chance to spend a minute with her husband some kind of disaster happened at the ward. There had been only about six times when she had a chance to talk to Owen or at least see him.

“My missing wife! How nice of you to be here, I thought you had run away or found a new husband,” he said with a grin.

“Very funny. I have six more hours and later, I’ll kidnap you, just to cuddle or sleep… I miss spooning in our bed as much as you,” she answered.  
“So maybe we could just sneak out and go to the west wing, our favorite place?” he asked with big smile.

“I can think about it but with my luck when we get there one of us will be paged or the roof will fall,“ she said with irony.

Owen took a step toward Amelia, he took her face into his hands, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. He put his forehead on hers, they stood there only couple of minutes when one of them broke the silence.

“We have to go,” she said.

“Only five minutes,” he answered.

Their lips connected in a sweet kiss, their hands were exploring the other’s bodies. When they were about to take off the unnecessary clothes, both of the pagers started to ring.

“God!! I thought that when we married that would not happen again!”

“ER,” He looked at her, disappointed. “I have to go.”

“Me too.” she gave him a quick kiss before they went back to their duties.

The ER was full of people, the nurses were running from patient rooms to the OR. A tall man with dark hair was sitting in the waiting room. He was calm and relaxed but after he saw the nurse near him, his hands starts to shake, his eyes big and engorged.

The woman looked at him for only a second but after that, he landed on the place he wanted to. The ER bed was just about too prepared for the new patient.

“If it’s just a patient with migraine, I will kill the intern who paged me,” Amelia said.

“So we will be partners with crime,” Owen said, caressing her back.

The tall man with dark hair was sitting on the examination bed, he wasn’t wear a patient gown. His dark shirt and black jeans didn’t fit the hospital look. His hands were shaking and the excitement was so high that he had to tweak himself to make sure he was there, waiting for the woman of his life.

“The patient was sitting in the waiting room, I saw him shaking and his eyes didn’t look good,” the nurse said when they entered the room.

“What is patient name?” Owen asked.

“I didn’t have time to ask, sorry,” she answered.

“So what’s your name sir?” Amelia asked, looking at the chart.

“Ryan Kerrigan.“

Amelia looked up from the chart, directly at the patient. His voice, eyes and the way he moved… Her hands started shaking. The chart fell from her hands. She looked once again, this was like a nightmare and she wanted to wake up.

“It can’t be, it can’t be, it’s just a dream, I work too much and this is the effect,” she shook her head in denial.

“Amelia what’s wrong?” Owen touched her elbow.

“This is Ryan, my ex fiancé, who was dead the last time I saw him.”

“Let me explain, please, only ten minutes, maybe we could go for a walk or for a coffee?” he tried to touch her.

Owen stood in front of his wife. He didn’t know exactly what had happened there but he knew that he had to protect Amelia. He had seen her once in that state and it had ended on a porch with Amelia holding a bag of oxy in her hands. She tried to leave the room but Ryan jumped from the bed and went after her. Owen was near them, he jumped to Ryan and grab his arm.

“Leave her or I will hurt you,” he warned him.

“She is my fiancée!” Ryan shouted.

“She is my wife!” Owen shouted back.

“You are married?” he turned around to face Amelia.

“You left me thinking you were dead! I thought I had killed you! I was alone when our baby died!”

“We have a baby?”

“No. He is dead, and I was alone the whole time. You show up when I am happy, at last.“

“I couldn’t come back, but I heard your brother is dead and I finally could come.”

“What the hell? What does Derek have to do with this?”

“He paid me. I had to leave you and never come back.“

Amelia’s knees felt weak, her world started to spin like a rollercoaster. Owen took a step toward her and put his hand on her waist. He supported her so she couldn’t pass out.

“You should stay where you live now, there is no us, and there will be no us at all. I love Owen, he is my husband. You wanted the money! You took it and left me when I needed you the most. Leave or I will call security,” she looked at Owen, “I will see you at home,” she kissed his lips.

Both men were looking at Amelia when she left the room, they both needed some time to get used to what had happened only seconds before. Owen was the first who spoke:

“You have five minutes to leave this place or-,”

“Or what?” Ryan shouted.

“Or I will drag you from here to the door and I won’t be very nice to the man who hurt my wife,” Owen stood in front of his face.

Ryan was just about to leave when he saw Amelia in the supply room. He then decided to try one more time, just to be sure she didn’t love him.  
He entered the small space and for a second he just admired his fiancé. When Amelia turned around, her mouth let out a silent sound. She looked at Ryan, his eyes were as dark as she remembered, his body near hers in this small room.

“He paid me but at first I didn’t want to accept the money. Then he told me that if I didn’t do it, he would make sure I ended up in jail,” he made a small pause, “If I knew that you were pregnant, that we would have a baby, I would never had accepted it.”

“It doesn’t change anything, I love Owen now, he is good for me, he loves me just the way I am. I want you to leave and never come back.“

“Amelia,” he tried again.

“Leave, now!”

He turned around to do as she had requested, but by the door stood a man that he remembered from when he was still doing drugs. Ryan stood there, his back covering Amelia to the man in front of him.  
The man took a step toward them, Ryan saw a metal thing in his hands, the gun was loaded and aimed to his chest.

“No one will hurt that pretty lady if you give me what I want.”

“I know what it’s like, you think that these couple of pills help you but they won’t, give me that gun and let yourself have a chance.“ Ryan said to the man.

Amelia stood behind him, the gun was so familiar to that which had killed her father that she was petrified and couldn’t move. She touched Ryan’s sleeve, he felt her touch him and realized that he wasn’t going to let her be hurt.  
When the man took a step forward, a loud noise filled the room and the corridor of the hospital.  
Ryan’s body collapsed on the floor, the only thing he saw was the face of his fiancé, the only woman he had loved, the one he now gave his life for.

“I didn’t even know where he wanted to be buried,” she said, putting the rose on the coffin.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t mind,” Owen answered.

Amelia looked at her husband, he hadn’t talked much since finding out what had happened. Owen took Amelia’s hand into his, he still had a feeling that he owned Ryan a favor, he had saved her when Owen wasn’t around.  
When they went back to their house, both of them felt sleepy and stressed for the tough day they’d had.  
Amelia lay on the bed and after seconds she felt Owen’s body near her back. She closed her eyes and moved closer to his body. Owen cuddled her from behind, his strong arms wrapped around her frame. The silence between them was interrupted by his words.

“I was afraid,” he said in a low voice, “I thought that you would leave me. Ryan was the love of your life, you said that there is only one true love, I didn’t want to live without you. There isn’t any life without you.”

“Stop that! I will never leave you. I told Ryan that there was nothing between us. I told him that I love you, that you are a perfect husband because that’s true.“

“I would never leave you,” he said, kissing her neck.

“Owen,” she whispered.

“Yes?”

“If you ever feel that you don’t love me or just don’t want to be with me anymore, just say it. Don’t run, don’t fake your death, just say: Amelia I-“ her voice shuddered, “don’t love you anymore.“

“Stop right now, it’s impossible not to love you, Ryan chose wrong, I would never do something like that. My heart breaks when you cry and I can’t give you what you want, even if it’s just ice cream or favorite coffee. I will love you forever so turn around and stop saying stupid things or I will tickle you all night.”

Amelia turned around, her back was as near to his body as she could get. She closed her eyes, put his hands on hers and pulled them to her cheeks. For the first time, she wasn’t asking any questions of the past, there was no “what if” and nightmares waking them up in the middle of the night, there was only Owen and she in their own bedroom, in their own place called home.


	18. Demons from the past

Amelia lazy opened her eyes, it was early Monday morning, she was exhausted after last night with her husband and the view of couple of operations before her wasn’t helping. She stand up, trying to not waking up Owen, she made a coffee for both of them and she stand in front of her favorite part of the house. Big windows, covering entire wall, was her favorite place, she stand there watching how the sun ups. She was staring at the gorgeous view with a cup of coffee she made. She close her eyes a little to watch straight to the sun. She looked at their pool, the water was bright and shine from the sun. After couple of minutes, Amelia felt the touch on her waist, she make a quick look, her husband was awake, his eyes was sleepy and his hair was messy, he kissed her neck while his hand run to her hip.

“Good morning,” he whispered,

“Good morning, I made coffee you want some?” she asks, giving him her cup,

“This morning couldn’t star better. My wife is up, she made a coffee and she wear only my shirt,” he kissed her neck once more,

“Your wife needs to get dressed of she will running later for work.”

“So we have couple of minutes, maybe five, we can do something useful with five minutes,” he said with a grin,

“No! No! No! If we star, we can’t stop,” 

“I like when we can’s stop, you know,” he threw her body by his shoulder,

“Put me down!!” she screams,

“I will but I need to carry you to our bed,” he smiled.

Amelia almost run to the hospital, she hated when someone was late and today she was that person. She told Owen that he owns her a big time, she doesn’t know what she will want for that but she knew it will be big and he want forget it. She was already near the OR when she saw Bailey on her way. Amelia didn’t have any place where she can hide, she knew that the Chief will be pissed at her because of the late.

“Shepherd where have you been? We are waiting for you almost an hour!”

“I know, I am sorry, it want happened again I promise.” she talk quick,

“I hope so, I know you and Hunt can’t tear apart you hands but at least don’t late!”

Amelia tries not to smile at the memory of the morning with her husband, she was grateful that Bailey was away.

The cafeteria was half empty when Amelia find a time to eat, she have so much paper work and operations that the half hour was for her like a reword. She sit in the corner and observe the people, she do it sometimes when no one looking.

“Can I sit here?” Riggs ask,

“Yes, of course,” she answered, “Something’s wrong?” she asks looking at his face,

“No, I just don’t want to eat alone if you don’t mind,”

“Yeah, sure,”

They sat there in silence, minding there own thoughts, Amelia treat him like a good friend but some of the doctors still thinks that they need to decide who they prefer, Owen or Nathan, she knew that between him and her husband wasn’t good enough but after he stay at the wedding, Amelia thought that this was the beginning of something good.

“Are you busy on Friday?”

“No, why are you asking?”

“I want to invite you for housewarming party, I just figured it out. We don’t have time to make that party and know when everybody is available? Why not?”

“You invited me for a party? You know that Owen hates me right? You will have big trouble,”

“We can say that he owns me. Don’ worry, I got it,” she said with evil smile.

The door was opened when she came back from work, the scent in the kitchen assure her that Owen was make something delicious. She put her bag on the worktop and sat on the chair. She came so quietly that Owen doesn’t see her by the time he turns.

“How did you do it!” he shouts, “I almost had a heart attack,”

“I hope not or I must take you to the hospital,”

She jump form the chair and took a step to him, after she gave him a quick kiss, she jump on the worktop. She looking at him, making dinner for them and for a moment she has doubts about her plan.

“I was thinking-“ she starts gently, “We don’t have housewarming party yet and I really want to show everyone our beautiful house. So I was wondering, maybe this Friday will be good,”

“Yeah, sure. We can make a pool party? Do you have a guest list?” he ask,

“Well, I have a part of the list.” she said vaguely.

“So who we invite?”

“Meredith with kids, Maggie, Nathan, Bailey, Richard. You know our friends,”

“Wait, what? You invited Riggs?”

“Yes. He is my friend and I think he is yours too. He was on our wedding and this will be a sign to the hospital that they don’t have to choose between you two.”

“He isn’t my friend!” he shouts,

“But he should!” she shout back, “You act like a babies and its enough!”

Amelia looked at her husband, this was the first time they fighting after they were a married couple. She try to looked implacability but after seconds her eyes start to live their own life and one of the tears leave the cozy home. Amelia wants to give Riggs another chance, someone give her that chance once and after this she knew that everyone needs that too.

Owen looked at his wife, he was so pissed but when he saw her crying, he wasn’t able to look at her tears. He took a step to her and hugged her tiny body on of his hand was caressing her hair.

“Okay, shhh. It’s okay. He can come but please don’t cry. I can’t watch when you are crying.”

“I want, I just want to everyone was so happy as I but he isn’t and I just want to help,”

“Okay. I try, for you. He came her at Friday and we can see how it goes,”

“You promise?”

“Yes. I promise.” he lift her petit body and carried her to bed.

The week was gone so fast, Amelia try to prepare both of the men for a meeting, she talk about this all the time so some of her friends was happy that that they was finally there. The food, most prepared for Owen, was on the table just like cold drinks and beer. Amelia was more stressed than on her wedding day, she tries not to think what happened if they don’t get along. She jumped every time she heard the bell, that was also this time. She almost run to opened the door.

“Hey! I am not to early?” Nathan ask,

“No. Please come in,”

“This is for you,” he gave her a bouquet of flowers,

“Thank you. Please come, we have lots of food and beer.”

“Beer? Are you sure it doesn’t bother you?”

“No. It’s fine. I drink water.”

They went to the pool, where all the guests were drinking and laughing. Amelia looked at Nathan who wasn’t very happy but tries to not let her know.

“Nathan, you know everyone,” Amelia shouts,

“Hey everyone!” he answered.

Owen took a step to the new guest, he was close enough to punch him right to the face but instead of this he pulls his hand to him and shook it. All the people take a deep breath, this was like permission for them, and they don’t need to choose sides anymore.

“Nathan, maybe you sit between Maggie and Meredith?” Amelia ask,

“Yeah, sure,” he looked at both of the sisters,

Zola, Bailey and little Ellis were having fun at the pool, they swim and splash water in tiny pool Amelia and Owen prepared for them, the water wasn’t high so they can play all the party.

“Can you open it for me?” Ellis ask,

“Of course, can you tell me your name?”

“I am Ellis Shepherd,”

“And I am Nathan Riggs, nice to meet you Ellis,”

“Nice to meet you too,” she answered and run to her brother and sister.

“Auntie Amy, Auntie Aaamy!” Amelia heard the kids,

“What’s wrong?”

“Ellis split the pudding on her suit,”

“Okay. We go home and try to find another one okay,”

When they went to home, Amelia saw a man in front of her house, she try to look who is this but if she want to that she need to went closer.

“We must see who is that okay? Maybe someone’s lost,”

“Okay, but later Uncle Nathan could open another pudding for me?” Ellis ask,

“Yes. He can.” Amelia smiled.

They went closer to the front door, Amelia slowly opened them and looked at the man in front of her. She knew him, better than anyone, and even if she was surprised to see him, she want let him stand there long.

“James, what are you doing here?”

“I was wondering, what he had?”

“Are you drunk?” she ask, hiding Ellis behind her,

“No. You in this relationship are an alcoholic, you need me to fight with it and when you don’t need me… You leave me in LA.”

“I will ask you to leave. Came back when you will be sober.”

He took a step to her and grabs her wrists, he squeezed them tight. Little Ellis run inside the house, she was frightened.

“Let me go! Or I will scream,”

“You think someone heard your scream? You ruined my life. You break up with me, you didn’t even say what happened and now Addison tells me you are married? You where so scared to get married with me, so what changes?”

“I didn’t love you as much as I love Owen.”

“You love him?” his voice was low and harsh, one of his hands get thru her throat, want let her scream.

Ellis was near the table, she run as fast as she can to find Uncle Nathan and tell him something important. Her little hands pull his trousers, he lifts her, so she can whisper the important thing to his ear. After she did that, he was the only one running to the front door.

“Amelia!” was the only word he was shouting.

He push him, placing on the ground, he start to punch him once by once, after seconds he stopped, the blood was everywhere, on the floor on the door and on his hands. He was determinate to safe her, she was not only his friend but always the love of Owen’s life, he couldn’t let anyone ruined his happiness. He leave his aching body and took a step to his friend, she was secure into Owen’s arms. Her throat was red and sore.

“Thank you,” she said soundless,

“Thank you,” Owen repeated,

After what happened, everyone decided to leave, the only one who stay was Nathan. He was waiting for Owen, and in the mean time he starts to clean the place.

“You don’t have to do this,”

“I know, I just want to help,”

“You already helped me today, if not you he could hurt her,”

“She is my friend, and you were mine, I want let anyone to hurt her or you. I already been that person and if I can turn back time I would,”

“I can say to you that I forgive you, but she teaches me that everybody needs to have second chance, so maybe we can say that we gave ourselves a chance. I mean both of us need this,”

“Thank you. Maybe I should go,”

“Yeah, and thanks for the help once more.” Owen turn to the doors, “Oh and one more, you are Ellis favorite uncle now, don’t forget about the pudding next time,”

“I want.” he smiled.

“You lied to me,” she said, looking at him,

“Never,” he answered afraid,

“You are perfect after all,” she covered his lips with hers.

“We both are,” he hugged her tight, both of them were looking at the shining water through the big windows, their favorite place.


	19. You taught me everything

The windows were shut out, heavy curtains were covering all of them. Amelia was sitting near the bed, she knew that it wouldn’t last long, his breath was heavy and the prognosis wasn’t very optimistic: A non-operative brain tumor. The boy was lying on his side, his body covered with warm blankets, his lips were tight and Amelia knew that this was the last time he slept so calmly.

Amelia tried to open her eyes, the windows weren’t covered anymore, the brightness of the sun forced her to do so. She looked at the empty bed near her, the boy who was laying there only few hours ago had died because she wasn’t able to do the operation. She could do this, she knew that if someone taught her how to perform that kind of operation with endoscopes, she could have saved this life and those after him. Amelia almost jumped from the chair she was sitting on, she wasn’t sleepy anymore. She must do this, she must convince the board that they need that kind of neurosurgeons; that they need to save lives because if they don’t, they don’t want to be surgeons anymore. She wanted be a superhero and that was the only thing she couldn’t agree with.

Amelia entered the room, the board, her friends and family, were sitting around by the table in conference room. Her hands were shaking, her heart beating in the rhythm of her words, strong, fast and which was most important, every single word was true.

“We need a doctor who can teach me how to save a life, with help of the endoscope. I am the only person who can do this, I can fight with God, I can beat him but I need someone who gave me arguments. Doctor Ariane Deeks, she is that kind of person who can help us, help me. We can’t let it happened again and you know that.”

Amelia sat on the chair, her heart was beating fast like her already spoken words. She looked at the board, her family and friends were looking at each other, she couldn’t recognize if it was admiration for her words or if they had chosen to fire her. The only person who looked straight at her was Meredith, she looked into her eyes and spoke first.

“How do you know, if we hired this woman, that you could be the only one who would learn it, without killing anyone or at least not hurting anyone,”

Amelia put her eyes on her sister-in-law, she smiled and answered without a rush.

“Because I am a sister of Derek Shepherd and -” she make a small pause, “I am a freaking superhero,”

Owen was waiting in front of the conference room, his wife was determinate and in some point he knew that she has right, but on the other hand, he knew Amelia. She’d do anything, everything to get what she wanted. When he was thinking what he could do to help her, the door opened. He saw her light blue eyes and after seconds her hands were wrapping around his neck, her lips cold. Her hands held him tight, the only words she whispered between the kisses she gave him were:

“I did it, there will be no deaths for nothing.”

The women with curly, brown hair entered the room when Amelia had finished her coffee. She looked at the small, well dressed woman and she knew it already. This was the woman who would help her save lives. She stood up and shook her hand.

“I am Amelia Shepherd, chief of neurosurgery,”

“Ariane Deeks, nice to meet you, I want to talk about my specialty because we both know why I am here,” she smiled.

“Yes, I am very excited about it, with this method I can save so many lives, you can’t even imagine how it will upgrade our hospital, I can’t wait,” Amelia almost jumped in place.

“I must warn you that this is very hard, remove tumors with endoscope, it’s hard, but doable, for some kids’ heads, it is even harder,” Ariane looked at the floor.

“I know, but I need to try, I know how it is. I lost a patient, lost someone.”

“You’re not the only one but it makes you stronger and at some point invincible,” she smiled.

“I am not invincible, I am superhero,” Amelia looked at her new mentor.

Her body was lying on the sofa when her husband came back from the hospital, her head was resting on the pillow, her hand holding a bunch of cards, some of them were smashed on the floor. Amelia wasn’t sleeping at night, she tried to learn in every free minute she had, repeating all material, every page covered with colorful notes.

He took a step to the sofa, held her tiny body into his arms and took her to bed. When he was covering her with a warm blanket, her lips moved.

“I didn’t finish the chapter,” she whispered.

“You finish it tomorrow, now you must rest,” he answered, kissing her forehead.

Amelia opened her eyes, she tried to use to the bright light. Her nose was filing with the scent of coffee and something else she couldn’t recognize. Amelia went to the kitchen, where she found her husband bent on the table, trying to get rid of something so hard that he didn’t even know she was in the room.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“I tried to make some waffles but something went wrong,” he shook his head, showing Amelia almost black waffles.

“Maybe I make some waffles and you sit here and tell me about your day?”

She put some flower and star to make her best dish, she was focusing on her work so hard that she didn’t notice Owen wasn’t talking.

“Why you are so quiet?” she asked.

“You are the most remarkable, amazing and stunning person I have ever met. You will save hundreds, millions of tiny people. I am honored that I’m your husband.”

Amelia put the spoon on the table, she tried to not cry but one of her tears fell on her hand. She took a step toward Owen and after seconds her lips were covering his. She put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed his strong arms, kissing him slowly.

“I love you,” she whispered between the kisses.

“I love you too, is there a chance that you will have a minute or two for a break?” he kisses her neck.

“It depends on how we would spend this time,” she said with a grin.

He held her small body while her legs wrapped around his waist.

“I have some ideas,” they disappeared in their bedroom.

Two months later…

Her hands were shaking when she thought about the things she had to do. Amelia had been working so hard to prepare herself to this. She put her hands onto her knees, trying to calm herself. Her first patient, first of many she wanted to save was laying in the OR, his tiny body covered with a sheet, hundreds of tubes and monitors were connected to his small body. She knew how it could end, she knew also how she wanted this to end. She heard the voice into her head, this was Meredith’s voice from two months ago: Was she is sure that no one would die or be hurt? Amelia didn’t know the answer to that question. She was there, her patient laying on the table, waiting for her next move. There was no turn back, no run and no surrender, she would be fighting about that patient and many more after him. “Fight until you can”. The calm voice brought her back from her thoughts.

“Are you ready?”

“I should ask you,” she answered.

“I taught you everything I know, you are ready outside but I don’t know if you’re ready on the inside?” Ariane asked,

“Remember what I said to you when we first met?”

“That you are superhero, which surprised me a bit,” doctor Deeks smiled.

“I can add one word to described me even better, I am freakin’ superhero,” she said loud, turning her head to her new friend.

“If so, we can kick some asses out there, maybe this tumor over here?”

“We start from that,” Amelia answered, starting to prepare herself for the operation.

Owen was waiting in front of the OR, Amelia had told him not to watch her from the gallery, she was so afraid before the first so important operation that he wanted to be near her and this was the only possibility. He jump every time the door opened, after six hours of waiting, he was ready to enter the room himself.

When he wanted to push the door, he saw her, his wife looked exhausted, her icy blue eyes were red and her hair were messy after she took off her cap. She took a step toward her husband and hid into his strong arms. After seconds he heard her calm voice.

“I saved him,” was the only thing she could say.

“I knew you could do this and he was the first of many,” he kissed her head.

“I couldn’t save my son but now I can try to save someone else’s son,” she whispered.

Owen put his hands on her shoulders, he looked at his wife’s eyes, they weren’t so red as before.  
“You are the best thing that happened to me after all storms in my life,” he said, covering her lips with his.

Owen was preparing dinner when he saw Amelia through the window on the kitchen. She sat on the sofa they had moved outside, they sometimes spent the nights watching the sky above them.

She sat there, wrapping herself in warm blanket, closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the night. She had been relaxing there when Owen approached her.

“You aren’t hungry, I see,” he touches her cheek.

“I am not, I am just, a bit overwhelmed.”

“You did this and I am proud of you.”

Their talk was interrupt by the bell, Owen stood up, walking to the door.

“Wait, I’ll go. You check dinner maybe I am a bit hungry,” she smiled.

She walked to the door without rush, Amelia was tired but she wanted make him happy, he supported her in every move she made.

“What are you doing here? I thought you had gone back to France already.”

“I have a flight soon but I wanted to say goodbye,” Ariane answered, “hope you don’t mind.”

“No. Of course not, you want to come in?”

“No. Thank you. I want to say that you are one of the best students of mine. I hope you will have support with the one you love and everything I taught you, that you will save lives, like you wanted.”

“I have someone who supports me,” she looked at Owen, who stood in the kitchen.

“I am very proud that I could teach you.”

“I am proud you were teaching me,” she took a step to her new friend. Amelia hugged her with all the strength she has.

“Goodbye, maybe we will meet somewhere, the world is so small.”

“We sure will,” Amelia closed the door and went to her husband.

She put her hands on his waist. Amelia was so small, hugging her husband from behind. She put her cheek on his back, smelled the scent of him, breathing in and out, like she wanted to remember him forever.

“You have new friend I see,” he touched her hands around his waist.

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Amelia, can we sit? I want to ask you something.”

“Yeah but don’t scare me like that, did something happen?”

“No it’s nothing bad I think.”

They sat on the couch in the living room, Amelia was tense and for the first time she didn’t know what to think. Owen wasn’t this serious even when they got married and now his face and the way he moved, she was afraid that he wanted to leave her.

“You are the love of my life, my rock, my world without you, I’d be empty and dark.” he made a pause to take a breath, “Amelia, will you marry me?” he held the box in his hands. When he opened it, Amelia saw the most precious thing, shiny ring with blue stone the color of Owen’s eyes.

She couldn’t breathe for a moment but after seconds her face revealed everything.

“We are already married. You know that right?”

“Yes. But I want you to have something, a ring, I know you already wear a wedding ring but it isn’t enough. I want to give you everything you dream of, every single thing but sometimes it’s impossible so I start from this little thing,” he looked at the floor.

“You gave me everything I dreamt of, you gave me your love, yourself and possibility of a normal family.”

She took his face and gave him a slow kiss, when they teared away they knew that both of them, not only Amelia, learnt something, both of them were superheroes for each other.


	20. Caught!

There was a reason some doctor prefer this part of the hospital. The west wing was always empty, which means, that some of the doctors use this silent place not only for resting I silence.

They lay on the bed, their bodies were mixed and not all the parts were covered with blankets. The scent of sweat, passion and sex was filled the room, after few minutes they need to go back to the realty, one of them break the silence.

“This was the very last time.”

“Like the one in the bathroom and on call room? “

“Yes…I mean no! This was last time every!”

“So you didn’t like it?” he ask,

“Yes! I mean no,” she try to focus on what she was saying when she saw a grin on his face, “Stop smiling like that! It’s serious,”

“Okay. So you can be serious here and in the meantime I will focus on something else,”

He kiss her neck while his hand was reaching one of her breasts, he was going down too her belly and later her abdomen, after the moment he was between her legs, she knew that she is screwed.

Amelia was standing in front of the nurse station while she was waiting for Owen. They were married couple since a month and the moment when they were apart last for them like ages. She wants to go with him to their favorite place, west wing on call room, where no one will disturb them. 

When he went to the place she was waiting for him, she took his hand and he didn’t even have a chance to kiss her, she almost run thru the hospital corridors, when they were near the destination, she put his hand onto her waist, she took a step to him and gave him a slow kiss, the first kiss since they leave the nurse station.

“It’s our favorite spot, I can’t wait until we get there,” she whispered to his ear.

Amelia stopped for a moment to opened the door, she noticed that the door opened heavily but it doesn’t bordered her, she pull the door and saw some clothes on the floor, Owen go after her and he was just about to pull his t-shirt when he saw the same clothes as Amelia. They new that they aren’t alone in their favorite on call room.

“OH MY GOD!!” Amelia shout,

“OH MY GOD!!” Owen repeated,

Two bodies, which were lying on the bed, jumped at the sound of their voices. They try to cover themselves on one red blanked; the blanked have a color of their faces when they saw Amelia and Owen standing in front of them.

“What are you-“

“We were here first,”

“Meredith, what are you doing here with-“ she took a step closer to saw the man, “Nathan!” she shouts,

“It’s not what it looks like,” Meredith cried,

“Not? “Amelia said with a smile, “What were these words? “I have only one love”, “I will never find another guy”, “I will never have sex”

“Amelia stop,” Nathan looked at his friend,

“Oh and you! You didn’t tell me anything, I thought we are friends,”

The only person who didn’t say anything was Owen, he didn’t know if it’s sad or funny. They are a family now and the only thought he have in mind was that he saw Meredith and Nathan naked in on call room.

“Amelia,” he grab her hand, “Give them some space, they need to get dressed, you don’t want to talk when you are naked.”

She looked at her husband, he pulled her true the door and leaves the room.

“It’s your entire fault,” Meredith shouts, looking for her panties.

“My?”

“Yes. I told you that we don’t have sex, but you just can’t understand it,”

“I didn’t hear “no”, one word and I am out. I didn’t force you to do it,” he said looking at her,

“No, you didn’t. I am sorry. It’s because now Amelia will tell everyone. It’s not like I am ashamed that we have sex, but I don’t know if I want to tell anyone,”

Nathan took a step to her, she was shivering and for the first time they have a normal conversation without kissing or having sex, he hold her, covering her half naked body into blanket, he pull her gently and her head was on his chest. This was the moment where they don’t be only “friends with benefits”, they become friends, which both of them needed.

They walk this same way they arrived, Amelia was so pissed that her “walk” changes into run. She was talking all way to the cafeteria, when she finally sat, she notice that her husband isn’t that much touch as her.

“Are you okay?” she ask,

“Yes. I just-“ he stopped, “As much as I hate Riggs, I can’t blame Meredith for her happiness, even if it’s just sex for her. I lost some people in my life, it was the most debilitating feeling in my life. You know that right? We are all damage and we all fight with this feeling at our own way.”

Amelia looked at her husband and for a moment she though that she can’t love him more, she was like hurricane but she never want to see her husband like that.

“I want say anything, she decide if she want tell everyone or not,” she said,

“You are the best wife the man can imagine,” he kissed her,

“Owen,” she tell his name, looking on the floor,

“Yes,”

“You still feel this feeling? The one are you talking about?” he looked at his wife with love, “No, not anymore,”

“I am happy that you don’t feel it. It’s terrible feeling,”

“You don’t ask me, what help me?”

“What helped you?” she ask, as he told her to,

She looked at him, his face was illuminated by the sun, he closed his eyes and turn to the sun and his wife. He pulled her closer to his warm body and put his hands onto her waist, they hugged for a moment, when the silent was break by one word.

“You,” he answered.

She turn around that her face was in front of his, her eyes was wide opened and her throat was squeezed. He pull herself to reach his lips, she put a kiss on them and sat on the chair once more, she put her head on his chest and whispered.

“You saved me to,”


	21. You are my family now

Amelia slowly opened her eyes, the wall all covered with windows, let the sunlight came to the room. Bright light were bouncing off the water in the poll. Amelia needs a minutes to remember herself where she is. The dark wooden floor was shining in the rays of sun. She looked at her left hand, the ring from whit gold was shining in the sun as well. She looked at the wedding ring for a while, she can’t stop thinking about happiness she felt inside her. She never felt that way before even when she was with Ryan. Amelia turns around on her right side and looked at the man she married about week ago. His face was tender and hair was massy but Amelia couldn’t stop herself to put a small kiss on his lips. He moved gently and opens his eyes, they were sleepy and not quite opened when his lips find hers in another small kiss.  
“Good morning Mr. Hunt,”  
“Good morning Mrs. Hunt”  
“Anything you like to eat on breakfast?” she ask him,  
“Well, I have something on my mind,” he answered, grabbing her arms and bringing her to his body.  
“It’s not what I am talking Mr. Hunt”  
“I know but my wife is so delicious,” he said kissing her neck,  
They lay on the bed, cuddle and watching the sun. Their honeymoon was over and this was the day when both of them must go to work, to the real life after the wedding, the first time as a married couple. Both of them were exited and in some point unsure and scared what the day bring them.  
Amelia was watching and her handsome husband, he wore a jeans and a blue t-shirt which underline the color of his eyes. She was drinking the coffee just looking at him. He was hers, for good, for ever. Her thoughts running through her head, until his voice bring her again to their kitchen.  
“Amelia, are you alright?” he ask gently,  
“Yes, sorry. I was pondering. What did you say?”  
“I was asking you if we will eat lunch together? Or maybe you have a surgery?”  
“Yes, we will. I have a surgery but earlier.” she looked at him, “Owen,”  
“Yes. What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, I just want you to ask. You will be wearing the wedding ring?”  
He looked at her eyes and don’t need much time to realized how important is it for her, she never wear the ring, he was. He remembered how important it was for him, to Cristina wear the piece of metal on her hand. This was like reminder, for him, her and everybody who looked at the ring, the reminder that this person belongs to someone, that this person is a part of two souls. Owen looks at his wife once more.  
“Of course I will wear it and I hope you also will.”  
Her smile illumined the room even more that the sun, she jump from the chair and throw arms around his neck, she looked into his eyes and smile for a moment, she knew that the man she choose is the one who will love her forever and that was the only thing she want to think about.

Amelia was walking through the hall when she saw Evelyn on the sit in the waiting room, she was very surprised seeing her mother-in-law, she never knew what she thinks about her, and there was no time to talk and know each other better before the wedding. Amelia was hopping that this time she will won’t be the one who is shut down.  
“Mrs. Hunt, is something wrong?” Amelia asks, “Are you waiting for Owen? I can find him if you want.”  
“No. I am coming to you my dear. Can we talk?”  
“Of course. Here or you prefer on call room?”  
“Here is fine, please sit here with me,”  
Amelia and Evelyn sat on the chairs, Amelia was so nervous that her hands start to shake with no reason.  
“Calm down, I don’t want to scares you. I need to know if you are alright?”  
“I?” Amelia ask,  
“Yes. I know everything about you, Owen can’t stop talking about you, I didn’t even know that he can talk that much.” she smiled, “I know you was very afraid and the fact that your family…, I don’t want to bring it up. I just want to say, that I can be your mother now. I mean I am your mother now, you can come with your problems to me, I will not judge.”  
Amelia’s as became bigger in one moment, she knew that Evelyn is sweet person but she didn’t knew that she accept her as a daughter-in-law. Amelia was speechless for while, after that she came closer to her new mother and hugged her tight.  
“Thank you, I really need it.”  
“I know sweetie.”  
Both of the women stand up and whipped of their tears. After a second Evelyn turn to Amelia with big smile.  
“I didn’t know if you have time for cooking so I made a cottage pie for you,”  
“Thank you. I mean I can’t cook, I made only waffles but Owen will be happy that he doesn’t have to cook today.” Amelia said with a smile.

The day wasn’t that hard than Amelia was expecting, she had a surgery and later some paper work but there’s one thing she can’t wait. She felt so much better after the talk with Evelyn, she was happy that her mother-in-law accepted her.  
The cafeteria was almost empty at this time so Owen and Amelia don’t have a problem with find a place to eat. She was talking a lot but for Owen it wasn’t a problem. He loves to hear her voice even if she talks about the curtains or other things connected with home decoration.  
He was listening her when Joe, the nice guy from the security, came to their table.  
“I am so sorry but in the hall, there is a lady who say that she is doctor Shepherd’s mother and I didn’t know if I can let her in,” he said,  
“Thank you Joe, we will go there in a minute,” Owen ask quickly,  
“I will not talk with that lady,” Amelia said, putting a French fries on to her mouth,  
“Amelia, we talk about this. She is your mother, at least go there and see what she wants.  
“Okay but I do this only because you are my husband and I love you, remember that when I want something from you in the future,” she answered, kissing him.

The hall wasn’t that far from the cafeteria so Amelia was at the place in five minutes, she looked around and after a moment she saw her mother, strong and fearless Carolyn Shepherd stand in front of the reception, waiting for her daughter.  
“Good afternoon,” Amelia start gently,  
“Amelia. What’s going on? I call you but you weren’t answering my phone.”  
“I wasn’t answering your phones?” Amelia almost shouts, “If you don’t remember I was begged you to show up on my wedding and you ask me only about why I am so rushing with this,”  
“I just want to know if you know what you doing, remember the last time you want to get married with this junky? What’s his name?”  
Amelia was looking around hoping that no one heard her mother. She closed her eyes and after seconds she feels the touch on her hand.  
“Mrs. Shepherd nice to see you again, I am Owen, we meet last time you were in Seattle.”  
“Yes. Doctor Hunt. I am so sorry but I want to talk with my daughter,”  
“He is my husband mom and he wants leave,”  
Carolyn was looking at Amelia and Owen, she feel confused and for the first time she doesn’t know what to say.  
“The junky, you were talking about, I loved Ryan so much, he gave me love that my so called family doesn’t give me for so many years, he gave my son, your grandson, and that was enough for me to loved him. I was alcoholic and drug addict but no one, excepted my own family, hurt me so much, reproaching me my mistakes. I love Owen and he loves me if you didn’t want to be at the wedding fine but please don’t call me anymore ever,”  
“Amelia,” Owen squeeze her hand,  
“It’s alright. I have my own family now. I have you and your mother, I mean our mother. I have Meredith and Maggie, the kids. I am not alone anymore and like you said we don’t need them in our life to be happy.”  
Owen looks at his mother-in-law and for a moment he was sorry for her that she screws the only chance to get closer to her daughter. Amelia was just about to leave, when she turn to her mother one last time.  
“Don’t call me, don’t come along, for me you are death. I don’t have a mother anymore.”  
Owen turn to Carolyn and saw her face, this was the most heartbreaking thing he ever saw. He wants to touch her shoulder to make her feel better but she pushed his hand away.  
“You are the reason she act like that, I bet you leave her, when she take oxy or get drunk at some part, humiliate you in front everyone. You will cry when someday you must watch at her, dying, being death for 3 minutes. That’s why I don’t come. I know she is a good girl but with very dark soul,”  
Owen looked at her and couldn’t believe what he heard, he knew about this things, he knew Amelia at that way and even if he was afraid that this could happened, he loved her and he would never let her go because of that.  
“Like my wife said, please don’t appear here or in our house,” he ended.

The rest of the day was peaceful, after the both of the talks she was weirdly calm, like nothing can hurt her more than this. She put her jacket and goes outside, she was waiting for Owen with the cottage pie in her hands.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Owen ask again,  
“If you ask me once more I will punch you with this plate,”  
“Okay. Don’t beat me I am just a poor husband,” he kissed her neck while she was washing the dishes.  
“Maybe we could sat at the pool and I don’t know, relax?” she ask,  
“Yeah. Sure.”  
Owen sat on the massive chair made from wicker, his wife sat on his lab with her legs hanging from the other side, and she was so close to Owen’s chest that she can feel the beating of his heart. She put her head on too his chest and closed her eyes. She put her head to look into his eyes, the only thing she can see was pure love. He pulls her closer to his body and put a kiss on her forehead. He knew that this is the first memory, he will remember forever. This was the only thing he ever wanted, the love of his life, cuddling in their own house. After a moment she felt how Amelia’s body shivers, he lean out with her on his labs and after a moment she was covered with warm blanket.  
“You are my husband now,” she said,  
“Yes,”  
“And I am your wife,” she ask again,  
“Yes, you are,”  
Amelia opened her eyes and lift her body to give Owen a small kiss on too his lips, their looks crossed and after the moment in silence, Amelia ask him one more question. This was the most important thing for her. She was somebody’s wife for a first time and want to make everything right.  
“So, you want hurt me,”  
Owen looks at his wife and kiss her forehead again, one of his hand was caressing her hair, the other was holding her waist, so she can’t feel from his labs.  
“I will never hurt you,” he said,  
“That’s good, because I will never hurt you either,” she answered, putting her head in the place where she feel the safest, after second she was listening the beating of Owen’s heart.


	22. They have two angels now

The difference between you and the world is that  
the world can screw you but you can’t screw the world

The sun was bright and they day seems to be very warm. She hated been later at work especially when she had an important surgery. She stood at the crossing and want to turn right when the big truck hit in her car. She fight to not close her eyes, but in some point she was ready for it, so she stop fighting…

The police car was in front of the house, no one pay close attention on the blue and red light shining on the porch. Thy heard the noise and after the knocking fill the room.  
“Are you a family of Meredith Grey?” the tall policeman ask,  
“Yes. I am his sister-in-law,” Amelia answered, “What happened?”  
“Meredith Grey had an accident on the way to work, the paramedics do everything they could but they couldn’t save her. I am so sorry for your lose,”  
Amelia stood there, looking at the tall man, she didn’t cry, she was used to the death, she had a feeling that in every place she is the death is around her, deep in her. She close the door and entered the living room where Owen plays with the kids. When Maggie went to visit her parents and not being around all the time, Meredith always said that they play in a house and use her children to that. Amelia knew that she will be the one who must say children that they lost another parent. She sat on the sofa, for the first time she want to cry, her nephew and nieces jjust they have been orphaned.  
“Zola, Bailey, Ellie come here for a moment,” she start gently,  
“But we want to play with uncle Owen,” Ellie cries,  
“Come here sweetie,”  
Little girl sat on Amelia’s lab and start to listening, she was too small to understand what her aunt is saying.  
“We want see Mommy again?” Bailey ask, “Just like Daddy?”  
“Yes, sweetie Mommy and Daddy are together in heaven,” Amelia’s voice was low,  
“When we can go to heaven, to see Mommy and Daddy?”  
“Not yet, sweetie. But you can talk with them whenever you want. They are here,” Amelia touch Zola’s heart, “And here,” she touches here head.  
Owen looks at Amelia and don’t say anything for a while, he was angry and sad that, the kids lost someone again, that Amelia lost Meredith, when they seems fine and the relations between them was good. He put his hand on her shoulder, this was a small gesture but he had a feeling that it helps her more than words.

Zola, Bailey and Ellis were sleeping in to their beds when Amelia comes down to Owen. She call Maggie but she couldn’t reach her because of the weather, she leaves her a massages to contact her when she can. She sat on the sofa and put her head onto Owen chest, she try not to cry in front of the kids but now she feels like wave of sadness, she grab Owen’s shirt and won’t let go of him. He pull her closer on his lab and start to caress her hair, after seconds she fall asleep.

Week later….

Amelia walk to the on call room, she stood there for a moment without any noise. She didn’t want to wake him up but she must talk with him as soon as possible.  
“Owen,” she start,  
“Yeah…”  
“Are you awake? I need to talk with you and I need it now,”  
“Give me five minutes,” he answered,  
He slowly open his eyes and use to the light in the room, he looked at Amelia and after seconds he was ready to talk.  
“I need to ask you about something, it’s very important but I don’t want to force you for anything. It’s just a question and I don’t be mad or something if you say no,”  
“Amelia, tell me already. I am scared when you start like that,”  
“I want to adopt Zola, Bailey and Ellis. I don’t want them to go to foster care or split them. I talk about it with Maggie but she thinks that she should have husband, you know couples have better chances for that, I know you like kids, but I ask you to adopt them, knowing that we can have own children.”  
“We will have five, you forget? Of course I do everything to adopt them,”  
She put her lips on his, and for a moment the world doesn’t exist, problems and all the stuff they must get through weren’t a problem anymore, because they want this together. 

Amelia was in the kitchen when she heard the loud laughs from the bathroom, she and Owen have a system to put the kids to the beds. Owen plays with them during the bath and she prepare their favorite meal, they ate waffles before they go to bed. Since they decide to adopt the kids, Amelia was worry all the time, she was worry about the visits before adoption, the tell her that social worker could arrive whenever they want.  
“Kids are clean and they want to eat,” Owen said,  
“Mhmm,”  
“You are still thinking about those visits?”  
“Yeah, she could be here, tomorrow or at Sunday, she could see Bailey split flour on himself, or Ellis with this old blanket, Derek’s blanket. She refuse to wash it.”  
“So what? Amelia we are their parents, they are safe and happy, they don’t have no one to look after. We will be the best parents we can,”  
The bell rings when Owen ended the sentence. They both knew who can came at this time. Amelia clean the kitchen in rush and almost run to the kids.  
“Open the door and please, give us at least 5 minutes,” she shout.

“Good evening,” the woman in black outfit said after Owen opened the door,  
“Good evening,”  
“I am Nancy Anderson, I am a social worker. Is it a house of Amelia Shepherd?” she looked at her notes to remember the name,  
“Yes, please came in,”  
“You are Owen Hunt? I have here that you are-“  
“I am her fiancé, we want adopt the children together,” he answered,  
“Oh. I understand, and where is Mrs. Shepherd?”  
“She put the kids to sleep, she will be here any minute,”  
The social worker look around the place, they have lucky that Owen make a laundry and clean the kitchen before. The women sat on the sofa, she was looking at the photos on the table in front of her. The happy family on the photos, wasn’t that same anymore.  
Amelia put the kids to the beds and when she closed the door, she took a deep breath and went to the living room.  
“Good evening,” Amelia said, shook women’s hand.  
“You are Amelia Shepherd,”  
“Yes.”  
“So we start from a little talk and the next time I talk with children. We won’t wake them today,”  
Amelia start to shake, her hands was sweating and she was more nervous than before her first operation. Owen looked at her and took her hand into his, she looked at him and after a little smile, she felt a bit better.  
“I have my notes here and it said that you have a problem with alcohol and drugs,”  
Amelia felt her stomach make a quick flip. She knew that her past can someday ruined her life but she never thought that this will be that day.  
“Yes. But I am sober now, I have Owen and kids.”  
“Alright. So both of their parents died. They have another family exept you?”  
“Yes. They both died and no they don’t have anyone.”  
“And you Mr. Hunt. Are you hundred percent sure that you want to adopt, well strange children for you?”  
“They are mine children. I love Amelia more than anyone and I love these children, I can die for them. They are not strange for me,”  
“Okay. So I have a few question about kids, the routine one. What they like or dislike,” she open her notes not looking at them, “What color Zola likes?”  
“Pink,” they both say in the same time,  
“What is her favorite meal?”  
“Waffles,” they said with a smile.  
She ask them about another few things and close the notes, she stand up and was just about to leave when she heard shout from the bedroom.  
“What’s that?” she ask,  
“It’s Ellie, when she awake in the night, she screams. She has that after Meredith-“  
“Oh,”  
“I am sorry, I must go to her. It was pleasure to meet you,”  
“Can I show you something?” Owen ask looking at Amelia leaving the room,  
“It’s something important?”  
“You were asking us about the favorite color or food. I want to show you what is most important here, I love Amelia, she is the best aunt on this planet, she must be their aunt and a mother. It took 5 minutes, not more,”  
Owen opened the door, where Amelia was laying on Ellie’s bed, she was holding her tiny body and swing her in her arms. She took a step, with Ellie in her arms, and cover Bailey with another blanket. She stand there and after a seconds she heard sweet voice of Ellie.  
“Auntie Mia,” she say sleepy, “Mommy and Daddy can come now?”  
The social worker looked at Owen with surprise. Owen shook his head and looked at Amelia and Ellie.  
“Yes sweetie. Are you ready?”  
“Yes.”  
Amelia started to swing her once again, after a moment she start to sing the lullaby, which Derek sing to her when she was little. She believe that he sing about their father and he is one of the angels in the song.

As you go to bed I place an angel at your head.  
As you go to sleep I place an angel at your feet.  
To your left and to your right,  
Angels guard you through the night until the morning comes,  
Until the morning comes, may they watch over thee.

Owen looked at the women on his right, she try to cover a tear drop from her eye.  
“She wakes up every time she wakes up. She sing that lullaby and go back to the bed. Her brother sang it to her when she was little. We don’t want to play a family, these children lost their father and later mother. Amelia lost her father when she was little, she know all the feelings, she loves these children like there were her own. I love them too. We want say that we will be the best parents in the world but we will try to be.”  
“I can’t say that this is over but I will do my best. I knew that you love them since I saw both of you. When I see love between two people I know that kids are loved. I will do my best. I promises.”

Amelia lay down in the bed, Owen covered her with a blanket. He put his hand on her waist and pull her near his body. He hugged her tight and gave a small kiss on the neck.  
“Owen, we could lose them, because of me,” tear drop on the pillow,  
“Hey! Honey, it’s never be like that, we will fight.”  
“But you don’t feel like I force you to that right?”  
Owen roll her body to see her eyes, he crush her lips with his and after that put her face into his big hands.  
“You never force me to anything. You are the love of my life, we will have three amazing kids and I couldn’t be happier.” he hugged her once more, kissing her forehead.

The kitchen was the most crowded room in the house, Amelia was making breakfast and in the meantime Owen try to find Bailey’s second shoos. This was almost a month since the social worker show up in their house, she came just once and this was the reason Amelia was still worry about the future. She tries not to think about it that much. After the seconds she heard the bell, she went to the door.  
“I hope, I don’t bother you.”  
“No. Please, maybe you want some tea?” Amelia ask,  
“No, thank you. I don’t do this often but I want to say it myself.” social worker said, “I want to tell you that the kids are yours now. They probably send to you the decision but I want you to know.”  
Amelia’s eyes were full of tears, she jump to the lady and hugged her tight, she saw Owen with Ellie on his arms, Amelia took a step to them and kiss Ellie little chick.  
“We will live together forever auntie Mia?” she ask,  
“Yes sweetie. We will.” Amelia answered, looking into Owen’s eyes,  
She hugged Zola and Bailey, she knew that since then everything will be better, they will be a family now. For the first time Amelia had a feeling that her life is complete, she had the love of her life, three beautiful children and a home. She is not hurricane anymore, she is a mother.


	23. They could never tear us apart

The room was half dark, Meredith and Amelia was laying on the beds. This was very hard for both of the women, the patient were very demanding and both, Amelia and Meredith were awake for 30 hours.  
“Can I borrow you dark shoes?” Amelia ask,  
“Why do you need my shoes? You have plenty in your room.”  
“But Owen saw every pair of it and I have a drees matching to this shoes”  
“Yeah, whatever,”  
“Hey! What’s wrong with you today, you are very, well you act like…”  
“Say that please, like a bitch, I am acting like a bitch because I don’t want to borrow shoes which your boyfriend didn’t see. Cristina never be like that,”  
“Cristina never be what?” Amelia ask with anger,  
“She love Owen and he loves her just the way she was, she didn’t change herself for him and he never change himself for her,”  
“So you think I change myself for Owen or he changes for me?”  
“You know when he was with Cristina, he never say no to go for a party or just for a drink to Joe’s. He was very happy man, you know. Cristina was a love of his life and I don’t want to hurt you here, he probably never loves you as much as he love Cristina. I love Derek more than ever and when he’s gone, I will never love someone as much I love him.”  
“If I get it right. You think that because of me Owen don’t go anywhere and he never will love me like Cristina? So now he just fuck me for fun and take me to his place to show me what I would never have?”  
“I don’t want to know that do you do in you free time, but probably you are…He still wait for Cristina.”  
Amelia jump from the bad and wore her shoes, she doesn’t want to be with her in one room. She doesn’t want to watch at her and she really doesn’t want to think about what Meredith just say to her. Amelia didn’t even look at her sister-in-law, she leave the room and slammed the door.

For the first time since the drink she have with Riggs, Amelia want to have a drink, she almost need it at feel it with all nerves in her body. She was thinking what the normal people do in that kind of situation, she knew that she can’t stay with it alone because her sobriety might be not existing anymore. Her thoughts run through her head and after seconds she walk to the supply room and there she try to find a cure for her pain. She reached her phone and for a couple of seconds she heard the voice.  
“Hi Addie,”  
“Hi sweetie, what’s wrong? Something happened?”  
“Oh sorry I forget about the time, did I wake you?”  
“No. What’s wrong, you didn’t call much,”  
“I was happy for more than three minutes Addie,” one of the tear drop on the floor, “I was really happy you know? The thing with Ryan, you think that I can’t love anyone else so much like I loved him?” Amelia cried in the phone,  
“Amelia, I can be there for about four hours,”  
“No, no I am fine. I want to drink so I call to you,”  
“Amelia Shepherd I don’t know the man you are in love with but I truly want to meet him, he change you, for good.”  
“Yeah, Addison, do you think that I hurt the people I love and change them?”  
“Who say to you this piece of crap?”  
“Never mind, thanks for talking with me, love you”  
“I love you too, call me wherever you want,”  
Amelia hang out the phone and sat on the box near her, she took her head into hands and one tear after one started to fall from her blue eyes. She totally forgot where she is or even to close the door on the lock. When she realized that she isn’t alone here anymore she quickly stand up and try to pass by the person.  
“Amelia, are you here?” Owen ask,  
Amelia try to wipe her eyes and looks like nothing had happened. She dry her yes with her shirt and face to Owen. After she looked at his blue yes her was already wet from tears. She couldn’t stop crying.  
“Babe, what happened? What’s wrong? Something hurts you? Maybe you are sick, please don’t cry,” he hug her and start to caressing her hair.  
“I…I…. chaanggee yoou, sheee havvee right,” she start to sob,  
“Hey! What happened?” he ask took her face into his hands,  
“Noothingg,” she answer, “Wee goo back to work”  
“I won’t let you leave if you don’t tell me what happened,” he stand in the doors,  
“You love Cristina and you never love someone as much as you love her, I am replacement for her and probably if she came back today you will came back to her and didn’t even think about it more than a second. You just…fuck me and you know what is sad in this story? That even if I already know that it’s only a sex, I will never give up on this because when we finish, you always cuddle me like it was-“  
“Stop right there! I hurt you? When we making love? If you don’t want to do this just say it and we can cuddle all night. And know you must hear what I am saying, even if Cristina will back, I won’t leave you. I love you and I will never, ever hurt you like that. Who the hell told you this bulshit?”  
“No one,”  
“Tell me or I will tickle you,” he took a step to her.  
She want to run but his arms were so strong that she can’t get out of the supply room, he tickle her and kissing her on the neck and ears, she was so happy that she forget about everything Meredith told her before.

He still smiled after his talk with Amelia, when he leave the on call room she already was sleeping, he covered her in the blanket and leave the room as quality as he can.  
Few steps later he saw Meredith almost yelled at the intern, he stood up and wait until she finished.  
“Hi Owen, what’s up?”  
“I have a question for you,”  
“I am listening,”  
“You always must stick your nose everywhere?”  
“What? What are you-“  
“You have a sick impression that you must keep me for you friend. I am done with Cristina. I don’t love her anymore and I can shout it at the entire hospital, but if you hurt Amelia once more with this shit talking, trust me I can make life harder for you,”  
“I tell her the truth,” she defend herself,  
“If you think that you know everything about everyone, well you are crazy then.”

“Amelia wake up!” she heard the rush noise.  
Amelia opened the eyes and looked at the clock she fall asleep only 20 minutes ago, she looked around to find Owen and his warm body against hers. When the eyes get use to the bright light she looked at Arizona and one cup of coffee in hear hand.  
“This is for me?” she ask a bit sleepy,  
“What Meredith tell you?”  
“Why everybody keep asking me about her?” she took a sip from the cup,  
“Well, maybe because Owen just yelled at her in front of everyone, saying if she hurt you, he will make her life living hell,”  
“He did what,” Amelia shout spit out her coffee on the floor,  
“Just like I said, he loves you so much,”  
“Where is he? Here it’s your coffee,” Amelia gave Arizona a cup,  
“On call room I think,”  
“Thanks for a coffee,” Amelia shout, running through the corridors.

Owen lay on the bed and try to gathered his thoughts, after this talk with Meredith, he was thinking if he do it right way. He never was so much angry for a women. She crossed the line and hurt Amelia and that was unacceptable for him. When he close his eyes and try to sleep, he heard the opened door.  
“Halo mister, maybe you take in a homeless women,”  
“Well, why not. Did she cook good?” he grin,  
“Waffles, only waffles,”  
She sat on his lab and gave him a sweet kiss, she put her head on the place between his neck and arm, her favorite place, where she can smell his scent.  
“She kick you out?” he ask.  
“Not yet but after what I’ve heard, she will do it.”  
“I am so sorry but I will do this once more if she will treat you-“  
Amelia cover his lips with hers, she knew that everything Meredith said wasn’t the truth. Owen loves her and nothing could change it, even if it change themselves.


	24. That’s what family is for

The hallway was on the rush, nurses and doctors were running as fast as they can to help every patient in need. Doctors were commissioning more tests and the nurses had a lot of work this afternoon. Owen also had a lot of work today, he want to be sure nothing will interrupt his plans. He checks all the patient, the test was done and he changes his shift with April. In the meantime he was standing in front of the room where Amelia examines her patient. She had her coat and dark blue scrub, her eyes was so blue that Owen was thinking how the patient could focus on anything else except the color of her eyes. Amelia wrote something in the tablet and leaves the room, leaving the patient with Edwards. She looked at him and for a moment he has a problem with put himself together.

“Amelia,” the only word he can tell,

“Owen,” she smiled,

“Can I….I mean have you?” his voice was low,

“Owen, what’s wrong? Are you sick? Maybe we shouldn’t spend so much time outside the trailer, it was cold yesterday,”

“No. No, I just want to ask, if you have day off tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow is Friday, so yes I have a day off,”

“I want to…I really….I will be…” he starts to look on his shoes,

“Owen what’s wrong?”

“Will you go with my, meet my family? They ask me on a party, bonfire or if it’s raining, little party inside. I want to introduce you.”

Amelia’s eyes become bigger in one moment, she knew that it was coming but she wasn’t sure when it hits her. She stands there with a man she was almost sure she love but meeting his family was a big deal and she doesn’t want to ruin it with one party. Amelia was just about to hedge when she saw Owen’s face, his muscles was tense and eyes full of hope, he really want to introduce her to his family.

“Yes, I will be happy to meet you family,” she answered,

He took a step and gave her a kiss, after seconds their lips split and Owen went to ER to make sure everything went well when he’s not around. Something was keeping into Amelia’s head, this thought was annoying her, “What if they don’t like me” she thought desperately.

On call room in this wing of the hospital was always empty, Amelia knew all that because she always choose this one to make out with Owen, today she had another way to spend her break between the operations. She slowly opened the door and after her eyes get used to the darkness she saw the body on the lower side of the bed. She took a few steps and kneeling on the floor.

“I need your advice,” she starts,

“I am sleeping, go away,”

“But it’s important,”

“I didn’t sleep for 47 hours, babies are born every fucking second, I need to be awake for tiny humans and you are interrupting me,”

“ Owen ask me to go with him and meet his family and I say yes, I am not the girl who mothers or uncles meet and say “how a lovely girl, he shout marry her”, I am the girl who mothers hide their sons when they see me. I am alcoholic and drug user, when I was on high I dance on the table and fuck with strange guys. If I were a mother of Owen Hunt, he could never go out with me.”

Arizona turns around to her and opened one eye. She knew that her friend need advice and she do something stupid without her help.

“Bring me a coffee or two and came back here,”

“Thank you, thank you,” Amelia stands up and run for the coffee.

Amelia came back after 10 minutes, Arizona was really surprised because order a coffee and bring it to this place always takes at least 20. She knew that this was a big thing for Amelia and Arizona starts to think how she could help her. She still lay on the bed when Amelia brings the drink for her, she took a sandwich and packet of chips. Amelia sat on the floor and look at her friend.

“What kind of party it is? Official or just an uncle birthday?”

“Bonfire or party inside if it rains,”

“So any dress will be needed, that’s good. You can’t drink which is good at some point,”

“It isn’t if I tell everyone that I am alcoholic,” she says looking on the floor,

“Hey! No one can judge you, Owen knows about it and clearly doesn’t care,” she took a bit from her sandwich,

“Yeah, but you know, his mother, she prefer someone like, I don’t know Meredith maybe? She is responsible,”

“You are too, you cut peoples brains you know?”

“I don’t say that to her,” she laugh,

“When you are going there?”

“Friday, I don’t even know what to wear,”

“Sweetie, we figured this out, but now I must take a nap,”

“Oh, right sorry,”

Amelia took the things she brought and put them to the bin, she had a feeling it can’t end up bad, she loves Owen and she must be the best “her” for his family.

Amelia changes her clothes almost ten times, she couldn’t decide what to wear and the thought that Owen will be here any minute, doesn’t helps her. She call Arizona several times just to say what she is wearing, her friend approve the outfit number two but Amelia change it and try another one. When she just about to wear next one she saw Owen in his truck, she doesn’t have much time anymore so she put a black shorts with blue top and hoodie if gets cold, she put a sport shoes and leave the house.

“Now listen to me, you must tell me if my outfit is good for this party, it isn’t rain and it will be a campfire right, so this shorts match but if starts raining before we came this hoodie wont be good.”

“Babe, look at me and breathe, it’s not a wedding or ball. You look amazing as always.”

Owen took her arms and squeezes her gently, he took her face into his hands and gives her a kiss, and it took some time to both of the hearts finds their own rhythm. He put her hand into his and took her to his car. She still was nervous but the thought about going there with Owen gave her bit courage.

The car pulled up to the nice home with a porch, the colors were bright and Amelia feels a little better, she thought about her last meet with Owen’s mother, she probably didn’t even recognized her. They stand on the veranda and wait until someone opened the door, Amelia’s hand lay safe in Owen’s. After seconds the door was open and she saw a tall man with big brown eyes and olive skin, he walk with crutches, after seconds Amelia saw that his leg was a prosthesis, after the man she saw a woman with curls hair and big smile. When they walk to the hall, the first thing she saw was two girls in pink tutu.

“I am Jack and this is my wife Anna and these two are my daughters Lilly and Lana.”

“Nice to meet you, I am Amelia.” she smiled,

“We know Owen can’t stop talking about you lately,”

“I am not!”

“But now we know why, you are very pretty as he told us.”

“Thank you, Amelia blushed,

“Maybe we introduce you to the other members of the company,” Anna said,

The walk at the back of the house, Amelia have many question to Owen but in the bottom of the hear she knew why he called them “family”.

“This is Andy and his girlfriend Amanda,” she point on the blond man,”Here we have Peter and Lisa,”

“Hi!” they answered almost at the same time,

“Oh and we have a dog, she is very shy but if she came her she is very kind. She doesn’t like a stranger that’s all.”

“No problem,”

Some of them sat on the benches some on the garden chairs, Amelia was overwhelmed but she liked them at the first site. They talk and eat and even when she refused to drink beer she doesn’t feel like outsider or the “alcoholic”.

Owen looked at Amelia just when her tiny body started to shiver, she was talking with someone and she didn’t even realized that cold wind makes her freeze a bit, he sat behind her, her back was lean on his belly, he take off his jacket and put on her shoulders, his hands was rubbing her naked legs. They looked like there was one body.

“Are you cold?” he ask,

“No, maybe a bit but can we stay?” she asks him,

“Yeah we can,” he kisses her ear and hugged her tight.

They sat there, having so much fun asking a question to knowing each other better. Everyone was so relaxed and even the hard question wasn’t a problem.

“So you never use any drugs?” Jack ask his friend,

“Never,”

“And you Amelia? You are polite as your boyfriend?” he ask with a grin,

“Well. I doubt, I use oxy and I drink, a lot,”

If it was a room, it’s almost sure it will be weird but some point they don’t judge her.

“Did you dance on the table and sing in public?” Anna ask with curiosity,

“Yes, once I fell from the bar,” she show them her hand, “But I am very good with making stitches to myself,”

Everyone looked at her at the same time and for a moment she felt exactly like she felt at the beginning of the end, she shiver once more but this time she felt Owen’s hand on her belly like he want hug her tighter, she feel him and this was enough to feel more scoured. After this small gesture, they came back to the talk like the words she said wasn’t even real.

It was late at night when they leave Jack and Anna’s house, she still wore Owen’s jacket and for some reason she didn’t want to take her off. She took his hand into hers and put her head onto his arm.

“Your family is very nice, and you don’t have crazy uncles,”

“Yeah. There are great. Don’t get me wrong I love my family, the real one, but they are my war zone company, we are more then that, they save my lie and I save theirs,”

“Just like you did to me,”

“Me?”

“Yeah. You saved me, my life was a war zone and you saved me,”

“You saved me too,” he kisses her forehead, “Amelia,”

“Yes,”

“If it’s a chance that you dance for me on a table someday?” he ask with a grin,

“If I do this, you will be in seventh heaven, I promise you,”

Amelia gave him a kiss, which almost pin him down, when she finished, she sway her hips in the way to his truck. He can’t help but looked at her perfect bottom.

“Are you coming?” she asks with a sexy smile.

He was hoping her table dance happen really quick.


	25. Love run

The restaurant was full of people, the tables near the window were already taken, Owen took Amelia’s hand and walked with her to the best table in the restaurant. They sat in the corner, their face was opposite to themselves, in the way they could look at each other. Owen pushes the chair away so Amelia could sit. When he sat on his chair, the waiter already is near their table. After the ordered, Amelia had a moment to look around. Big windows were covered with heavy red curtains, the table’s ware all in dark wood and the chairs were covered with red and black velvet. Amelia didn’t know that Owen knows that kind of place, she was worried that she isn’t elegant enough. Her dress was in the color of dark sky, her hair was loose. Her face was illuminated by the candle standing on the table.

“You look amazing,” Owen said

“Thank you. I didn’t know that you are a fan of that kind of places,”

“You want to say that I should take you on a date to the bar with hot dogs?”

“No, don’t get me wrong, I love this place.” Amelia blushed,

“Its okay sweetie, I get it,” he took his hand on hers.

They end the dinner, talking and laughing, their want to leave when near them walk a big, strong man in dark suit. Owen looked at him in a second and only that second was enough to recognize his old friend from the army.

“Major Josh Gideon?!” Owen said loudly,

“Major Owen Hunt, how many years?”

Amelia stand at Owen’s right side, she almost burst out laughing when she thought about her talk with the sisters. “Major Owen Hunt” this was the only thought she had right now.

“This is my girlfriend, Amelia Shepherd,”

“Nice to meet you,”

“You too,” she said with a smile,

“How good I meet you, I want to invite you on the run we organize for the soldiers wounded in the field, you know lots of mud and dust, run for 6 miles maybe more. You could take your girlfriend and spend some time together, and the donation would be higher if you take your friends.”

“Yeah, sure. We could try,”

“Excellent. I will contact you later, I must go to my wife, take care and it was pleasant to meet you Amelia,”

They were leavening the restaurant when the cold wind blows into them, Owen took of his jacket and cover Amelia, she feels his warm arm on her waist. They walk without a rush, the silence was deep, she knew about what he thinks. This meeting was for him much more that only a chat with old friend. Owen’s thoughts were still on that restaurant and maybe even in the war zone. She didn’t want to push him, she knew that’s not the way to knows what he thinks.

“He saved my life. We were at the assignment; they shoot to me and my friend. He covers me with his body. He is my hero at some point,”

“He is my hero too.” she blink, “If he didn’t save you, I have no one to love,” she ends with a kiss on his lips.

“I understand if you don’t want to go on this run,”

“I want and I will. I try at least. I am not the runner but I try for you,”

Owen stopped and holds her tighter, he never knew that he can love someone as much as he loves her right now. He took her face into his big hands and touched her nose with his.

“You are the best thing that happened to me. You saved me.” 

After that stop they didn’t feel the cold, the warmth infiltrate their bodies.

Cafeteria was empty at these hours, lots of doctors had a surgery and patient and families prefer to go outside and enjoy the sunny morning. Only Arizona was sitting near the window and catch up the cards. After few minutes she wasn’t alone anymore, another doctor want to make use of silent morning.

“Hi Amelia, you don’t have any surgery?” Arizona ask with a big smile,

“No,”

“What’s wrong? Something happened?”

“I am so predictable? I have a question for you, the theoretical one,”

“I am all yours,” she said, putting aside her charts,

“If theoretical you are pregnant and you want to exercise, I mean not walking or do pushups, I mean run and roll and drop on the ground. Is it save? I mean the running thing?”

“You want to do an iron run? I mean theoretical?”

“Run for Survivors, Owen is so into it, I mean really. I don’t want to let him down,”

“Wait, you are pregnant or not because I am a bit confused?”  
“I don’t know. I am afraid to do a test,” she said looking on the floor.

“You want to pee?’

“What?”

“I ask you if you want to pee. We go and you do a test. I go with you so you want be so afraid. Deal?”

“Deal. How can I repay you?” Amelia smiled,

“Well, I dream about this big pie over there. We start from that and later we’ll see,” Arizona answered.

The corridors in that wing of the hospital were always empty, that was the reason Arizona chooses it to help her friend. She didn’t know if she can call her that but in this moment that was the right word. Amelia and Arizona sat on the floor, two of them looking at plastic stick. When Arizona looked at Amelia she could swear she is petrified. She newer saw her like that, her muscles was tense and her eyes was even bigger.

“Listen, it’s not the end of the world, even if it’s positive,”

“yhm…”

“Owen will be very content, he always want to have children, you know that Cristina didn’t want that and you-“

“I was pregnant before, my baby lives 43 minutes without brain. I am not worried about me or Owen, I don’t want to…”

“Oh, Amelia doesn’t even think like that, we take care of you and the baby. I swear.” she hold her with one arm,”It’s gonna be fine,”

The noise of the alarm filled the room, Amelia looked at Arizona and pulls her hand for the test. She looked at this tiny stick and turns her head at Arizona. The both of the doctors were smiling. When they leave, Amelia drop the test to the trash, she knew that the two strips are the beginning of happiness.

“You need to tell him, now. It’s been week since you know and he had the same right,”

“I know. But I can’t, he looked at me and talk about this run and how good it will be. He is so sweet and every time he looked at me those crystal blue eyes I want to have sex, and it’s very difficult to focus,”

“Okay, sweetie. I say it differently for you. You are pregnant, you will have a baby with this guy and for god sake. If you don’t tell him, I will and you know that I am not kidding.”

“Thank you for support. Really.”

Both woman starts walking to the corridor, Arizona was just supposed to leave when she saw Owen. She turns Amelia and whispered to her ear “now its best chance. I will be close if you need me,”

Amelia saw her only her hair when she fall at Owen.

“Hi, hon,”

“Hi,” she answered looking behind Owen, when Arizona looked at the situation,

“Are you exited about today’s run? We could leave at 5pm and later run to the trailer. It will be good training,” his eyes was shining.

“Yeah, about that, I want to say that… I need to say…I am…” he voice was low when she looked at Arizona, she was trying to tell her something but when she does it soundless, Amelia had a problem with understand.

“You don’t want to run yes?”

“No, I really do. I am just….you know, it’s 6 miles and I am…”

Arizona grab her head into her hands, she didn’t know that Owen Hunt is so sexy that girls just can’t say one sentence properly.

“Okay. So we meet in front of the hospital about 5pm?” he kisses her forehead and went to his patient.

Amelia closed her eyes for a moment, she didn’t know what was wrong with her, it was just one sentence “I am pregnant”, and it was just to hard for her, she was hoping that when he find out, he will be happy as much as she.

“What was that young lady?” Arizona grow in front of her,

“Don’t say anything, just don’t,”

“You want to go something to eat?”

“Yes, pie and sandwich with beef,”

“Okay, we figured out how to solve this,” she embrace Amelia arm and push her to the cafeteria,

“Ari,”

“Yeah,”

“I want to sandwiches and whole pie,”

“I know, I know”

Survivors Run….

Amelia wore a tight shorts and loose t-shirt, she didn’t know that it will go so far. She wants to tell Owen several times but always cowardly and run away. This was the last chance to tell him. They were at this even and for about 40 minutes her boyfriend, father of her baby want to run with her at the most challenging run ever. The dust and mud was all over her and she truly doesn’t want to do something to herself or the baby. She knew that it isn’t about her anymore, she took a step and try to find Owen.

“Owen,”

“Oh here you are,” he smiled,

“I am so sorry. I really need to tell you this earlier but you were so happy and I don’t want to ruin this and later I was afraid but Arizona took tests and everything is alright but now I can’t do this Owen, I am so sorry.”

“Amelia, breathe please, you are all red. You need to breathe when you talk. What’s wrong? You are scared that you don’t handle this? It’s fine. We can run slowly,”

“God! Owen! You are so…” she turn to him, so he can saw her profile, she lift her t-shirt at the level of her tiny baby bump.

Owen stood there, looking on her belly, she was so beautiful. Her eyes were shining and she looked so happy. He took a step to her and wants to touch her belly but he backs his hand.

“Don’t be afraid, it doesn’t move for now,” she took his hand and put it on her belly.

For a moment they stood there without rush, Amelia lift her head and looked at Owen’s face, he was happy looking at her and his future baby was so overwhelmed that he shed a tear. Owen kisses Amelia slowly and took her hand on his. They walk in the different direction that the run begin. Owen doesn’t care about this anymore, even when he met his friend.

“Hunt are you not running? You are afraid that you can’t make it,” the friend laugh,

“No. I take my girlfriend home.” he answered looking in Amelia’s eyes,”I mean, my girlfriend and my baby needs to rest,”

Amelia took his hand and snuggles to his chest.

“Owen,” she start slowly,

“Yes, sweetie.”

“I am hungry. I want pizza or ice cream. Big box of ice cream. I mean our baby want big box of ice cream and pizza.”

Owen gave her a kiss and put her on the car, he stopped and kisses her once more, after the kiss he looked into her eyes.

“I love you and I don’t tell you that because you are pregnant. I love you and nothing ever changes it.” he kisses her nose.

He slammed the door, Amelia look at him when he go to the car, she touch her bally and closed her eyes and whispered “I told you sweetie pie, daddy loves us already”.


	26. You’re gonna catch me if I fall

Amelia stand near the nurse station, she had 8 hours surgery which doesn’t went well. The boy has died and now she must tell his father that he lost his only child. That was even wars when she find out that his mother died too, in the same hospital and Derek was her doctor.  
“Are you ready?” Jackson ask,  
“I am never ready to this,” she answer,  
She saw him sitting on the chair in waiting room, he was nervous and his hands shake holding the cup of coffee.  
“Mr. Schuster, I am doctor Shepherd and this is doctor Avery. We take care of your son.”  
“My wife was operated in this hospital, her doctor was named Shepherd too,”  
“Yes, he was my brother,”  
“Oh. I see. So when can I see my boy?”  
“Mr. Schuster, your son, Arron. We do everything we could, but the damage was so big, and his brain,”  
“Are you kidding me? You kill my son? You kill him!!” he try to hit Amelia,  
“Security! Security!” Jackson shout, hold the man in tight embrace.   
The guard took the man out of the hospital, Amelia still has a feeling that she let him down. She wasn’t responsible for Derek’s mistakes but she was for her own.

The trailer was light and the smell from inside was amazing. Owen decide to prepare the food for Amelia. She has a crappy day and that was the way Owen want to cheer her up. When the end up eating the sun was down and the sky was almost red. Amelia and Owen sat on the couch, Amelia sat with her legs laying on Owen’s knees, she want to be as much near him as she can. She put her head on his chest and close her eyes, she felt his kiss on her forehead.  
“Amelia, sweetie. Wake up for a moment,”  
“What…what happened,” she moaned.  
“I must go to the hospital, we have emergency. They probably call to you later,”  
“Oh, okay,” she whispered not much awake,  
“Amelia. Closed up the door, I must go and can’t find the kays.”  
“I will,” she answered.

Her head was heavy, the headache was so big that she couldn’t opened her eyes, and she didn’t even want that. The heaviness was so overwhelmed and she can’t focus. Amelia doesn’t know where she is for a moment. She force herself to open her eyes, she was more than happy that she still is in the trailer. She put herself together and try to stand up. The dizziness, she feel the taste of bile run to her throat. She went to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was whole in blood, she saw the bruise on her neck. She immediately looked down on her belly and legs, she wore only Owen’s shirt, she doesn’t even remember what she wore earlier. She almost run to find her phone, when she passed the hallway she saw opened door. The one she forget to closed.

“Thirty old women, with concussion. She was found in home, we assume that she was attacked. Lots of bruises and blood.”  
April took a card with more details in it. She didn’t looked at the patient yet but she try to be as much professional as she can.  
“How is pain doing? You need any painkillers?” she ask gently,  
“I can use any drugs and I think I will throw up.”  
“Amelia.” April said with surprise in her voice.  
“I lose consciousness but I don’t know how much it took. I woke up in the trailer and later I call 911.”  
“Amelia, are you okay? I mean you saw who attack you?”  
“I don’t know, I was asleep when Owen leaves.”  
“Okay, stay here please,”  
Owen went to the emergency room, he gave a call from Keppner and he was wonder what she want from him, especially when he just want to go home.  
“Wait a minute, that patient who was brought here, it’s….”  
“Keppner, please I want to-“  
“It’s Amelia. Someone attacked her in your trailer,” she end quick,  
“Where is she?” he shout.

Amelia was examine when the door opened loudly, she jumped but after seconds her brain recognized Owen. Keppner was behind him.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Owen calm down. I don’t remember, nothing,” she whispered,  
“Amelia,” April voice was silent, “If it’s any possibility, that it’s not…”  
“About what you want to ask me?”  
“I want to ask if it’s any possibility you could be raped, you have bruises on your legs and belly,” she answered quickly,  
“I…, I don’t know,” her eyes was full of tears, her look was directed to Owen. “Get out!!! Leave!!!” she shout.  
“Owen please leave us alone.” April push him true the door.

He corridor was bright and Owen couldn’t focus on anything, Amelia was attacked and he wasn’t with her, he didn’t save her. He buried the head in his hand and one tiny tear drop from his blue eyes. He wiped the tear and quickly stand up when he saw April leaving the room.  
“Is she… okay” he end,  
“Yes. She can leave but you must watch out for her. She is scared and doesn’t want to go back to the trailer, which is normal I think,”  
“He hurt her?” he spill it like a curse,  
“No. She twisted her wrist. I gave her some of my clothes. She will be ready in a minute.”

He door opened with a little grind, Amelia stand in front of him, she was smaller than he remembered. He want to hold her hand but she pulled it back. She went true the corridor and try to not look back.  
“Amelia wait!”  
“I am so sorry, I need to be alone for a moment. I can’t breathe, I can’t hold a breath and I really don’t want to you looking at me, when I am a mess.”  
“Come here,” he hugged her tight. “Breathe, deep breath. I know you don’t want to come back there. I have a surprise for you, I know it’s not the good time but-“  
“You know I am not very good with surprise.” she smile through the tears.

Owen leave his track near the read building close to the hospital. He helped Amelia to exit the car. She was a bit sleepy but she tried to be focused on what he want to show her. They went to the first floor, Owen reach the kays from the pocket. He opened the door and push them gently. The apartment wasn’t big but very bright colored. They went inside and Amelia saw big couch on her left side, at the right there was a kitchen with chairs and tiny kitchen island. In front of her was a big windows, the entire wall was covered with big windows. She took a step further and behind the kitchen she saw a room with w big bed in it. At right there was a tiny bathroom with a bathtub and small shower.  
“It’s beautiful,” she said looking around,  
“I rent it but didn’t know if you want to move in,”  
“It’s amazing and amazing”  
Amelia took a step to him and gave him a small kiss, she drag him closer and hugged.  
“Thank you for being my rock,”  
“Anytime,” he smiled.  
“Can I have a favor?” she asked,  
“Of course,”  
“Can we just go to bed and cuddle? I really need that today”

They went to the bedroom, she lay on the right side of the bad and wait until Owen take off his shoes. He lay behind her and cuddle her, he gave her a kiss on her ear and cuddle her tighter. After a moment he saw a tears on her face. She start to shiver.  
“Honey, what happened?”  
“What would happen if he… If he hurt me?”  
“Don’t think about-“  
“Would you love me anyway? I think you can’t.”  
“I will love you even when you don’t have legs or arms or if you will have a chickenpox.”  
“You just say that to make me feel better,”  
“Yes. I will do this every time when you need it,”  
“Well, if you say so…I am hungry. Can we start this “feeling better” with a pizza?”  
“Yes. Your wish is my command.” he smiled to her and roll over to find a phone.  
“Owen remember about the extra cheese!” she shout,  
Owen smiled to himself and start to select the number, the one thing was clear, he never let someone to hurt Amelia.


	27. You take me on a date?

The house was very peaceful after the kids went to the bad. Maggie, Meredith and Amelia sat in the kitchen talking and sharing the news from the day. They were relax and happy, the problems between Meredith and Amelia was still there but no one thought about it that evening.  
“Puppies? He took you to the place with lots of puppies?” Meredith ask  
“Yes. This was a crappy day but later-“ Amelia said with a smile, “Later was great. We supposed to be in the restaurant but puppies are better.”  
“Puppies? And what where did you go at the next date? Because you still play this ‘holding hands thing’,” Maggie ask.  
“Yes. But now is my turn to pick a place so I decide to do something special. I just need to call someone.” she went to her room and pick the right number.

Amelia go out to the porch. She need a minute to find a right number in her phone. She knew that she doesn’t call Charlotte since, well almost forever but she need her help to prepare the best date ever. Amelia listen the tone in her phone. She wait to someone pick up.  
“Charlotte King,”  
“Char, Amelia speaking,”  
“Amelia Shepherd? I don’t know the lady.” she said with irony,  
“Well, I earned. But now I need your help. Do you remember Adam? The guy who owns roller truck?”  
“Yes. You want to change the profession? Or you want that for a friend?”  
“For me. I mean, sort of.”  
“Amelia you have a date?”  
“I met a guy, he works with me and I need to prepare a date. I really need this thing to work. His name is Owen Hunt and I love him, Charlotte I am so scared but I need to try,”  
“You are totally in love young lady. You have something to write? I give you a number to Adam. You will have the best date ever.”  
“Thank you Char.” Amelia take a piece of paper and started to write.

The corridor was crowded and Amelia need a minute to find the right person. Arizona wasn’t so busy with her little patient. Amelia was glad for that because she want to chat with her about Owen, after Herman’s surgery they don’t have so much time for talk. Amelia knows that she can talk with her sister’s but she doesn’t want talk about Owen with them. It was still very fresh and she need third opinion about what she want to do.  
“Hey,”  
“Hey, what’s up?”  
“You have some time? Coffee? I need to talk with you but its not quick chat,”  
“Are you pregnant?” Arizona ask,  
“No! I mean, I want talk about Owen,” Amelia whispered,  
“So maybe we buy a coffee and go outside?”  
“I’m in,”

Two of the women sat on the bench, the sun was up and some of the rays fell on Amelia’s face. She closed her eyes and turned her face to the sun. Arizona looked at her and don’t say anything.  
“Remember when on the pediatric board was the girl with some puppies? Owen took me there as a date and later we have the best sex, almost “put me in the hospital sex”, I never…. I thought I could never love someone again. He is, the best thing happened to me in this city.”  
Amelia looked at Arizona with some tears in her eyes. Owen knows here secrets, thoughts and fears. She knew that Arizona will listen her and that was most important thing.  
“You love him but he know about it? I didn’t know that Hunt could be so romantic. I mean those puppies, I never had a date like that,”  
“Ari, I am not that kind of person who say “I love you”, I have a problem with that. I must come up with the next date. I mean we have a date after that but he was drunk and I need to leave because well I am an alcoholic. I don’t know if it will work and I won’t survive another disaster.”  
“Amelia, breathe for a moment. I saw Owen and I saw the way he looked at you. He made mistakes but who doesn’t? He said “sorry”, he want to apologize for his condition when you came? I know Owen, he doesn’t talk much about love and feelings.”  
“I know, Thank you for that talk. I can talk with Maggie and Meredith but it’s not the same when I talk with them about “put me in the hospital sex”. Amelia smiled,  
“I never have that kind of sex but I must try on that,” Arizona answered.  
They sat there almost an hour, nothing disturbed them with relaxing on the sun.

He drove to the sister’s house, he never was so much nervous, last time Owen went on a date he was drunk. This time it wasn’t an option, he knew that this was the last chance to show Amelia that he is read to support her. He wore a jeans and blue shirt with a jacket. He doesn’t know where they go and Amelia didn’t tell him nothing. He has lucky that Callie helped him with the outfit. Owen took a step to the door and knocked. After a moment he saw Amelia. She has a ponytail with some hair covered her face. Amelia wore a red tank top and black shorts. For a moment Owen felt that he is to elegant and still doesn’t know where they going.  
“You look beautiful,” he mumbled.  
“You look very elegant to. I hope the clothes won’t ruined” she said with a gaze.

They go out from his truck and star walking, Owen still looked at Amelia with some kind of surprise. Amelia stopped for a moment, she turned to him and ask.  
“Do you trust me?” she ask with a scarf in her hand.  
“Yes, you know that already,”  
“Can I cover your eyes with this scarf? It want take long. I promise”  
She covered his eyes with a black scarf. Owen doesn’t see anything. She took his hand and start to walking with him, he doesn’t know where they going but it wasn’t so important, he was with Amelia and her warm hand was everything she need right now.

“Open your eyes!” she shout, taking off the scarf.  
Owen need a minute to use to the light. They were at some kind magazine with black walls and the biggest disco ball he ever seen. He turned to Amelia and smiled.  
“You are…”  
“Wait, it’s not over.” she went to the corner of the room.  
Amelia return with two boxes, she pushed Owen on the chair behind him and opened the box. Two pairs of roller-skates. Owen wore a black ones with blue wheels. Amelia chose the blue with pink wheels. She helped him to stand up and start to ride.  
“When I was in LA, and when I wasn’t drunk I usually ride on this along the beach.” she whispered to him.  
“You know. I am from Seattle, I don’t know if I can ride on this thing.”  
“Don’t worry, I will catch you if you fall. It’s like ice skating.” she smiled.  
Owen stand and try to ride but for a seconds he almost fell, he hold Amelia a bit tighter and try not make a fool. He get in closer to her and gave her a small kiss, he still feel like a Bambi who doesn’t know how to walk but at least he make her laugh. 

Now I’ve had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it’s the true  
And I owe it all to you  
‘Cause I’ve had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you

They looked at each other, Amelia thought that she rent this place for another hour, she turn around and saw a boy who play the music from the DJ station, he came to them and gave Amelia a note.

“I will help you with that thing called love. Charlotte”

Amelia smiled to herself and gave Owen the note.  
“Charlotte is my best friend just like Addie. She knows the guy who own this place, so sorry for that,”  
“Are you kidding me? It was the best date ever. Even if I look like a Bambi.”  
“You look very good,” she get closer to him and after seconds they dance to the rhythm of the song.

They spend some time taking off the roller-skates, Owen was so impressed when Amelia ride around. Both decide to take a walk, Amelia walk near Owen and after a moment she started to shake, it wasn’t so cold but that night was full of surprises.  
“Owen,” she started,  
“Are you cold?” he ask, and removed his jacked, “Maybe that’s help,” he said gave her his jacked.  
“Owen,” she started again,  
“Yes,” he looked at her like she was a gift from heaven.  
“I love you, I am not that kind of person who say it,”  
“I love you too, and I am not that kind of person either,”  
He held her face and when they breathes crossed, he kissed her with love, the feeling they both getting to know again.


	28. The Sign

The room was dark and Amelia doesn’t see anything even it was just in front of her face. She was in the room with one window and door. She felt cold wind in her neck but the window was still closed. Amelia took a step to the door which was closed as well. In one moment she couldn’t breathe and the room has shrunk, the only thing she saw was a face, Ryan and their baby boy. She wants to run to them but the room was so tiny that she couldn’t even move. The last she saw was a date in the calendar, May 15, the date when everything ends.

“Please don’t leave Ryan please save him! We can’t do this, for him!”

“Amelia! Amelia wake up,” Owen shook her gently,” This was just a dream, just a nightmare,”

Amelia opened her eyes and looked at him with scared. “This wasn’t just a nightmare, this was my life,” she said with sadness.

The both wake up early, Amelia couldn’t sleep even in Owen’s arms, she tried to focus on something else but that dream was so real and overwhelming that nothing can distract her thoughts. She wake up before Owen and went to the kitchen. She decides to make some waffles and coffee. The scent filled whole trailer and Owen couldn’t sleep either. He went to the kitchen and saw his girlfriend making waffles. He knew that something happened and it wasn’t only the bad dream she has.

“Can we talk?” he star gently,

“I don’t want to talk about this, like you said it was just a bad dream,”

“Maybe it was but not for you, you yell at me when I don’t talk with you about what I feel and now you are doing this same. I am here, I don’t go anywhere and I want to help.”  
“This is difficult time for me, since 5 years every time-,” she stopped,

“Amelia, what’s wrong? Just tell me and I make it better or at least I try,”

“You can’t help me, no one can. My baby would be 5 years old, today it’s his birthday.” she ended with tears in her eyes.

Owen stood up from the chair and walk to her, he wiped the tear and holds her face, they stood there for a moment without words and gestures, only two of them, looked into each other eyes. For Amelia that was enough, she put her head on his chest and listen the beaten of his heart. He hugged her tight and after seconds he started to swing her into his arms.

“We can do this together, we survived this day okay?”

“I love you,” she answers.

The hospital was quite, for the doctors it was a strange day, they have lots of work as usual but they don’t run from place to place, from one patient to another. For Amelia it was hard to focus and only person who helped her get true thus day was Stephanie. She was her ears and sometimes her eyes as well.

“Doctor Shepherd is everything okay?”

“Yes, I am sorry. I can’t concentrate today,”

“Maybe I can help?”

“Yes. Can you move my operation from 6pm? Maybe tomorrow will be better,” she end with a little smile.

“I am on it,”

Amelia went to the cafeteria, she wasn’t hungry at all, and she needs a place where she can focus on herself. This was the worst day, she felt it over and over again, she doesn’t want to forget about her son, she just want to have a sign that she did a right thing. She want to have something just a little thing to hold on too. She was so lost in her mind that she didn’t saw Nathan come to her. Amelia was talking with Owen about that, about Nathan, they were friends and that thing between him and Riggs wasn’t her business. He understood this, at least she has hope so.

“Hey Shep, what’s up?”

“Nothing much and you?”

“What’s wrong?” he ask almost immediately,

“Nothing. I am not feeling very well. I go home.”

“Wait, please. I would ask you if you can help me with one patient. Only one exam and you’ll go home okay,”

“I said “yes” only because now, you owe me,” she said with a little smile.

They went true the corridor, Nathan was talking all way but she didn’t mind it. At the moment she saw Owen near the nurse station.

“Nate, go ahead, I must say something to him and I will be back in a moment okay?”

“Yeah sure, we’ll be in the room. 402.”

She took a step to Owen and almost hugged him in front of everyone. He looked at her intense, like he would know if she okay just to look at her.

“I am almost off today, I rescheduled the operation. I thought that we can go out together? I just have consulted with Riggs’s patient and we can go okay?”

“Yes. Of course.” he smiled.

“Okay. So 5pm at the nurse station?”

“I will wait,”

Amelia felt much better after this conversation, she doesn’t know what they will do after work. She knew that whatever it be, distract her a little. She entered the room, at the bad she saw 5 maybe 6 years old boy. He has blond hair and blue eyes. She looked at his parents, they were scared but they didn’t want to stress their son. She nod to them and started the exam.

“Hey, I am Amelia and you?”

“Brian Shaw,” he introduce himself.

“Okay Brian can you looked at me?”

The boy was really brave and the exam went well. When Amelia formed the electronic card, she heard the talk between the parents and Riggs.

“He is so brave and since the first operation he doesn’t complained. The first one was when he was one year old. He had a corneal transplantation. This was like a miracle. They told us that the donor was a little baby. This was terrible, the child must die, to our son-“

“Where was the operation?”

“We lived in Santa Monica, I don’t remember the name of the hospital but it was near the Oceanside Wellness Center.”

Amelia froze, her breath was long and for a moment her hands start to shaken. She looked onto the card and saw the transplant date, May 15. Five years ago, this day was the worst day of her life. “The boy was six, so it’s very possible that he has my son’s corneal” she thought.

Riggs looked at her with a worry. Her face was almost white and her hands was shaking. he didn’t know what happened to her, she always was so professional and now? He took her a side.

“Everything okay? You are shaking.”

“I am sorry, I will send doctor Edwards to him okay? I am so sorry.”

Amelia get true the door and try to breath, her lungs burning and the face was so cold she didn’t even left the card. She was sure, she knew it at the beginning. The piece of her son is in that boy. He see because she did it. She was pregnant, she carry this baby for a 9 months, she spend with him only 43 minutes but otherwise the boy was blind. “I need a sign,” she thought, here it is.

“What are you doing here?” Nathan ask,

“Not your business.” he replay.

“Nice as always. I ask because Amelia went home about hour ago. She felt sick and go out from the patient’s room. She looked awful.”

“Thanks,” Owen left he building with rush.

The only thing he had in mind was Amelia with a bottle of vodka. He trust her but after what he saw at night , her face, he just want to find her, sober.

Amelia take of her coat and change her clothes, she act like everything she does was mechanical and only thing she wanted to do is leave the building and went somewhere. She doesn’t know where she want to go. The wind was cold and even if it was the middle of the May she wore her jacket. For a couple of minutes she just went straight but later and the end of the street she turn left. The shop she looking for was there. She came in and went to the shop shelf where she find the thing she came for, glass bottles, each I different color, each with different liquid inside. She took one of them, green one, and go to cashbox. For her this was the end of the worst day, which has change.

Owen were everywhereto find her, at the rooftop, in on call room even Mer’s house and Webber’s. He turn to the trailer, praying she was home. Owen stood in front the trailer for a minutes. He doesn’t know how he felt seeing Amelia in this condition. He opened the door and stood there for a moment. This was the last thing, he thought he see.

“I am so sorry that I didn’t wait. I thought that we could eat something and I went to the store. I forgotten but I have spaghetti and-“

“Amelia, I was just worry about you. You didn’t answer the phone and I thought that you-,”

“That I lay somewhere with a bottle of vodka?”

“Well, something like that, I saw your face, you was scared and later Riggs said about a patient,”

“Come with me please,” she took his hand and push him to the couch. She sat on his laps and put her head on his shoulder. Amelia closed her eyes for a moment and breath his scent. He put his hands on her waist and turn her to the right side. Her legs were on the sofa and her arms around Owen’s neck.

“When I notice I am pregnant, I didn’t know what to do. I was alone, my fiancé died and my brother doesn’t speak to me. I have Addie and Charlotte but I was alone. Later I find out that my child doesn’t have brain. This was my punishment, I am neurosurgeon and my boy has no brain. I decide to give birth and donate his organs. Until now I thought, that this was useless but this boy, Riggs patient, he have his corneal. My son save his eyes. Thanks to him that boy sees.” she wiped out the tear from the cheek.

Owen hugged her tight and gave her a small kiss in the forehead. She looked at his eyes and touch his cheek, kissing him slowly.

“In the morning, I am looking for a sine, that what I did wasn’t useless and that wasn’t for nothing. I’ve got two signs today. This boy and you. You are my sing. You are the reason I never gave up.”

May 15. They spend this day, cuddle on the sofa, they doesn’t need the signs anymore, they were the signs for each other.


	29. I watched you die part 1

The sun was going down, the sky had a color of red, pink and yellow. Owen prepared everything before, he doesn’t want to situation from last time ever repeated. He almost begs Amelia to take him another shot. This time, he doesn’t drink anything, he prepared the food and drinks with cola and lemon. Owen decides that they were having a bonfire. He likes to watch at Amelia when her face was lighting by the fire. After few minutes the fire was up and the music flowed from the trailer. He looked at the road and saw her. Her perfect hair was combed in a ponytail but some of the hair was run toward the face, she wore the tight black jeans and blue flannel shirt. Amelia looks so beautiful that for a moment he forgotten how to breath.

“I brought some food but I see you have prepared everything” she said with a little smile,

“Yes. I thought about the fire, you like bonfires right?”

“Yes, a lot,”

“Maybe we sit here and talk,”

They sat on the chairs, he took from the trailer, for a moment the silence was so awkward Amelia want to go home but after few seconds she understood that the man sits in front of her is Owen, not perfect guy, not someone she barely new, this was Owen the man, she thought she love. They were alone and this should helped them to relax and it works because the started to talk, like it wasn’t nothing bad in the past, like they just met.

“You know that we never talk? I mean about what we like or dislike. We started from amazing sex and later big fights.”

“I like amazing sex,” he said with a gaze,

“Me too but that’s not what I meant-“

“Yes, sorry. So maybe we start from that, we start from the talk and we’ll se what’s coming next?”

“I loved to. When I was little I loved to answer the question from my mom’s magazines. Maybe we start from that?”

“Oh. Okay, but I don’t know if I have any-,”

“It’s okay. I always have one in my purse.”

She stand up and go to the place she left her bag, she took a magazine with her and sat again. She was in some kind of shock that Owen agrees with her idea but later she thought about last time she was here, about him drunk and not able to talk, maybe something change, maybe this time they talk like a real couples do.

“What is your favorite color?” she read the first question,

“Seriously? We start from that?” he smiled,

“Yes, we are.”

“Light blue, like the color of your eyes,” he looked straight into her eyes,

“Oh. Mine too.”

“Do you like pets?” she read next question.

“Of course, dogs are my favorite,”

“Okay, mine too.” she smiled,

“The worst thing you did in your life?” she looked up from the journal,

“I hurt you,” he answer without blink,

“I ask Ryan to-, take drugs one more time and he died,”

He looked into her eyes and he knew that this was the biggest secret she ever had, he took her hand into his and squeezed. He doesn’t know how much question this quiz had but he was a bit crateful for the possibility the knew her better.

“If you don’t want to do this, it’s okay.” he asked,

“No, no I am fine. Next question,”

“If it’s a thing your parents won’t let you to do when you were little?”

“Is it a question from the magazine or it’s yours?”

“It’s mine. You don’t have to answer, its fine.”

“No, I will. I loved motorbikes. I have a drive license but my mother said she will die if I will ride this thing. When I was little my mother not allowed me to ride a bike, we lived near the road and she was afraid that I turn on the road. I got the license and few days later my friend died in an accident. And that ends my dreams about riding a motorbike.” he said taking a sip of the soda.

“She loves you. I can understand her fear.” she said with a blush.

“You were that kind of kid who mother said “that’s my son” when something blows in next room? Or this little angel with blue eyes?”

“Both. But I didn’t use drugs or have sex with a girl I don’t know. That counts?”

“Yeah. Sort of.”

“And you? Little angel I think,”

“I used drugs, drunk alcohol so I don’t even remembers if I have sex with someone.” she look down.

“You know that it’s not what I meant.”

He was closed to her when her body started to shacked, after minutes his arms was around her waist, she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. They spend the night in front of the fire, hugging and talking. They don’t have secrets anymore. They were free. The secrets weren’t their problem anymore. They took a step to be a real couple. In Amelia’s head was and idea. She knew what she has to do for him even if his mother hates her for that.

“Are you kidding me? I want to rent it, not buy it” she said with anger,

“Lady, it’s a Rolls-Royce when we talk about motorbikes. It’s brand new and you see, here are flames. Your guy could feel like real, you know dude.”

“I’ll take it. For whole day,”

“Someone must bring it to you or you just ride yourself”

“Do I look like a girl who can ride this?” she said with sarcasm.

She was so exited that she can’t stay in one place for a second. The shift is almost over, she stand there in the middle of the hospital, waiting for Owen. She doesn’t know if he like it but she hopes that one of his dreams come true. After few minutes she saw him, going down stairs, she almost jumps to him and drag him at the parking.

“Are you ready?” she ask, smiling,

“Yes. Where are we going? You were so mysterious when you call me. Something happened?”

“No and I was because I have a present and I can’t anymore so we must go now.” she took his hand and went to the parking.

He can’t breath for several minutes, he blinked about hundred times and his smile was bigger than ever. She holds his hand and when she wants to let go, he squeezed it. He turns to her slowly and seconds later his lips was on her in a perfect, sweet kiss. Owen lifts her so high that she must supported her on his neck. Her arms were around his neck, and all that without loosing a kiss.

“Do you want to ride?” he ask,

“Yeah. We have it for entire day.”

“You’re kidding. Whole day?”

“Yes. We even have helmets.”

“You think about everything,” he gave her another kiss.

Owen started the engine, he never drive but it was like ride a bike, you never forgetter this. He felt Amelia’s hands around his waist, she squeezed him tight, he doesn’t know if she like it or she is afraid. They drove straight and for Owen it was a dream. She makes his dreams come true and he loves her even more. After hour on the road he wants to take a break and turn at the right. He didn’t notice the truck turn this same site. Owen twirled the motorbike at the left side and push Amelia from the machine. The truck drove in the motorbike and the only thing Owen saw was a face, face of the angel with the bluest eyes he ever seen.


	30. I watched you die part 2

The ER was crowded that night, nurses, interns and doctors have lots of work. Everyone wants to help even if there is no space for any other person. Callie, Maggie and Meredith looked at the patient who was just resuscitated almost 30 minutes. 

“Charge to 100-“ they heard the sound of charging batteries, “Come on! Come on!” the doctor repeated it like a mantra. “He’s gone. Time of death 9 pm” he separated the tube and cover the body.

Amelia closed her eyes and listen the sound of death, loud beep and the line on the monitor. “This is our life. This one straight line. Love, laugh and pain, lots of pain. This straight line is everything we have or will be everything we lost,” Amelia thought.

“Amelia what happened!” Meredith shout,

“You are in blood, is it yours? Are you hurt?” Maggie asks.

“He pushes me, he pushes me from this fucking motorbike, and what was I thinking? He die because of me.” she repeated it over and over.

“Amelia! Look at me. Owen will be fine.” Maggie said looking at Meredith, “But now we must take you, and do a scan of your wrist okay?” she touch her gently.

Amelia almost jumps, she doesn’t want to leave him, and she can’t do this. After all he went through, she can’t leave him.

“I am not going anywhere. I stay here, he needs me and I want leave him. Someone called to his mother?” she ask,

“Yes, she will be here any minute,”

“She will hate me,”

“Amelia, you can’t do anything. She will not hate you,”

“I kill her son, she will hate me,”

The corridor was empty but Maggie and Meredith can’t go home. They stand in the nurse station and watch at Amelia. She was exhausted, her hair was a mess and eyes were red from tears. Both of the women knew that this could remain weeks or months even. After an accident, the doctors need to enter Owen into a pharmacological coma. The brain was swollen and the don’t want to take any risk. After few hours Evelyn arrived to the hospital.

“How did that happened?” she ask,

“He drove at the bike and the truck drove straight to him-“

“He drove what?! He knew that he couldn’t drove this thing, I told him that when he was a kid,” she said with tears in eyes.

“Mrs. Hunt I take you to your son,”

The both doctors and Owen’s mother entered the room. Amelia opened her eyes and looked and his mother, her light hair and blue eyes. Amelia wanted to introduce herself but Evelyn interrupted her.

“I know who you are, Owen talk about you all the time. He never talks too much about no one. You are special for him,”

“Thank you,” Amelia answers,

“You looked tired, maybe I will stay here and you go take a nap or do something with this wrist?” she ask,

“I can’t leave him, it’s my entire fault, I rent this motorbike, I want his dream come true but you are right, I hurt everyone I love and it’s my fault,” she started crying in front of his mother.

“Poor baby, come her,” she hugged Amelia.

Amelia couldn’t say a word, she cries almost all time even when Evelyn hugged her. She knew that Owen’s mother hate her, he is there, lying on the hospital bed because of her and nothing can change that.

“It’s not you fault sweetheart. Now you go with these nice doctors and they do the scans, your wrist doesn’t look good and you are neurosurgeon. You need that hand.”

“Alright but you will call me if something change okay?”

“Yes, of course I will.” Evelyn answer.

Meredith and Maggie took her to the scans as soon as possible so she can’t change her mind. It was late at night and any patient needs it. The put the cots and start to prepare Amelia to the test.

“Amelia, are you ready?”

“Yes,” she answer,

In one moment the door opened at Arizona almost run to the room.

“You can’t do this! You didn’t even start right?” she shouts,

“No we don’t. What’s wrong?”

“I took samples when they arrived, just to be sure, she is alright and I have results.” Arizona looked at Amelia with a big smile, “She’s pregnant.”

Amelia looked at the doctors and touches the belly. “I am pregnant,” she reaped.

“So we do MRI.” Meredith decided.

“Amelia are you alright? You didn’t know right?”

“I never get on at this motorbike if I knew. I must tell Owen, he will wake up, he must,”

At the same moment the pagers of all the doctors beep. Amelia knew this sound, the sound of death.

“Charge to 100,” they heard the familiar voice,

“Come on, you can do this, you can’t die here!!” Riggs shouted like this could help,

Amelia want to walk to the bed but at one moment her legs shake and she leaned against the wall, her heart pounding like the battery. She tries to breath but didn’t know if she do it right. She looked at him, lying there, fighting for life, she was hoping that he’s fighting, that he never gave up. Her voice was low and for long time no one hear her.

“We will have a baby, you can’t die right now. He or she must have time to meet you. It must know that you will love us forever. I hope it will be a girl, she will be your princess. You can’t leave us. I love you Owen and I can’t lose again the men and the baby I love the most in the world.” 

Everyone looked at the women leaned against the wall. In one moment the straight line, went up, like the words could overreach the death. Amelia’s eyes closed and she slowly slumped true the wall.

Amelia tried to open the eyes but the light falling into the open window was so bright, that for a moment she thought that all what happened was just a bad dream. Her hands run true the belly and for a second she realized that not everything in this dream was bad. She looked around her and at there right side she saw the bad, Owen lay there but without any tubes or machines breathing instead of him. “So it wasn’t the dream” she thought. Amelia carefully stands on her feet, checking if she still can do this. She walked to the bed and lay next to his warm body. She put her hand on the place where the heart beat. Amelia closed her eyes once more just to feel this. She doesn’t think about sound of death anymore. He’s here with her and their baby. Amelia put her head on his arm.

“We will have a baby,” she heard his voice,

“Yes, we are,” she answer giving him a small kiss, through the tears,

“Honey, don’t cry. We’ll be okay. I want leave you anymore I promise.”

“It’s all my fault. I rent it and you could die.”

“I could say no but I want it just like you, stop crying or our son will be crying baby. You can be sad when you are pregnant. We will have a baby!” he kisses her.

“How do you know it will be a boy?” she ask suspiciously,

“I don’t care if it will be boy or girl. We will be a real family and this is the thing I care the most.”

Amelia cuddles him tighter and for the first time she doesn’t care about straight lines anymore, there is no pain left for her, only love.


	31. Now I am invincible part 1

This was the end of March. The sun was up and for the first time people can fell the spring in the air. Seattle was calm and lazy like the city woke up freshly from the hibernation. The park near the hospital was full of adults and children who want to spend time on fresh air and feel the sun on their skin. The Grey-Sloan was almost empty. The doctors weren’t so busy like used to and they have only few patient on their boards. Some of them filled the cards, others just sit in the cafeteria and talks.

“So how’s your date with Hunt?” Nathan asked,

“Well. Good. Fine.” Amelia answered,

“That didn’t sounds like something good. Something wrong? Maybe I can help?”

“No. Thank you.”

“Shep, just tell me what’s wrong,” he insisted.

“He was drunk. At his trailer. I brought seafood and he was drunk.”

“Fuck. I mean…this could be my fault.”

“Yes. He mentioned that you said something but it doesn’t matter, he was drunk and this was his choice, not yours, not mine, his.”

“You never lost control? I mean I don’t justify him but…”

“Can we just, change the subject?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I am so bored, not like I want to something bad happened but I need something to focus,”

“Well, your prayers have been answered,” he shook his head to Chief Bailey, who was going to their table.

“Shepherd, I have a work to do for you. We will have a heart transplant. Someone must go for a heart. It’s not far but they don’t have people.”

“Yes. Yes, when can I go?”

Amelia almost jumps from the chair, she was so bored and now, this was the only chance to focus on something else that Owen Hunt. She takes a step to Bailey and almost gets out the papers of her hand.

“You can take Riggs with you. You were not busy so you might do something useful.” she shout but Amelia was too far to hear that.

“Shep, wait up.”

“Nate, I don’t want to talk, I just wan to get out of here and do something useful.”

“Okay, but your date was ruined because of me so I owe you an apologize. If you want to I go with you.”

“Okay, but no more talk about Owen and me.”

“Your wish is my command” he smiled and goes after her.

The room was empty and Owen couldn’t focus on anyrhing because a headache. He crossed the line, many lines, he shouldn’t cross. His head bumped and he can’t stand so much light in the room. He was leaving when he saw Amelia and Riggs prepared the bags.

“Amelia,” he started

“Not now. I have something to do.”

“With him?” he said with anger.

“Yes. We’re going for a heart.”

“Amelia,” he grabbed her arm, Riggs took a step to the doctors, and he knew that Owen never hurt Amelia but it was an instinct to protect her. She was his friend, the only friend he have here in Seattle.

“Let go Hunt. Just let go.”

Owen looked from Amelia to Riggs. He was overwhelmed and wasn’t sure if some alcohol left in his blood. Owen release Amelia’s arm and took a step back. Amelia looked at him with an icy look. She left the room with her friend who goes right after her.

Owen didn’t feel his legs, he felt like, he was in the carousel and couldn’t exit it, his head was spinning and the only thought brings him in one piece “Amelia”.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, thank you, for that…”

“No problem. I mean you’re my friend, the only friend I’ve got so…” he said with a sad in his voice. ”Are you ready, can we go?”

“Yes. Come on before Bailey change her mind.” she said with a smile.

They sat in the ambulance and wait for the driver. They were sunk in thoughts. After couple more minutes the driver was in the car and they had to move when the car stopped with screeching tires, the door opened and they both hold the breath. This was the last person they thought to see. One thing was obvious, this will be the most awkward ride they ever had.

They hit at the longest traffic jam, they every saw. The atmosphere was though and any of them want to talk. The ambulance was small and any of them fell comfortable but they had work to do and this was the only thing Amelia has in mind. She close her eyes and breathe for a moment, she have a feeling like this car was even smaller that it is. Amelia opened her eyes and looked at Nathan, he was looking at her and later at Owen. His face was tense and every muscle was tight.

“He was drunk, he didn’t mean to hurt you. He was pissed because of me and I shouldn’t talk to him that day. I knew you have a date and I should shut my mouth.”

“Riggs just shut up now. I know that I screw it up…I don’t need you to…”

“Both of you shut up. If you don’t want to tell me what happened between you too, it’s fine. But if you will act like this I leave the car and I walk for this heart alone.”

“I’m sorry” they said at the same time.

“Don’t be mad. I take you for a drink when we get back.” Nathan said.

“You take her where?” shouted Owen.

His face was all read and for a moment Amelia doesn’t know if he punches Riggs or not. Owens’s eyes seemed to ice and cold, like every good feeling escape from his soul. She looked at him and after that she looked sideways at Nathan.

“What I did?” Nathan ask confused,

“He didn’t know? Maybe he bought you a drink? Or take you home when you were drunk?”

“What? Amelia?”

They both looked at her. She was so confused at for the first time she didn’t know what to say. Her mouth had dried and eyes were full of tears. She tried to gather her thoughts but this small car and two men’s looked at her with anger doesn’t help her much.

“I am alcoholic. I am sober for 70 days. This drink you bought me… It wasn’t your fault. This was my entire fault and let’s says it, I screw it then. Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier but it’s not the thing I say to people when I just meet them okay?” she looked at Owen and his sad face, “I am so sorry, that you find out that way but I am not sorry about that I leave the trailer that night. I couldn’t stay.” “When you both know everything, can we just sit in the silence for a moment? Please,”

“Ehm, I didn’t want to interrupt but I thin it was an accident out there,”

All of the doctors looked in the right side where some people looked at the car, the car was on fire and some of the people shout something in their way. They jump out form the ambulance and run to the people. Owen and Nathan were busy with the people near the fire, they have some burns but they were fine. After seconds Owen turn to Nathan.

“Were is Amelia?” he shout above the screams.

“I don’t know. I can handle this, go look after here.”

“Thanks.” Owen said.

Owen looked around to find Amelia, he doesn’t even know when they split. He had just come back to Riggs when he saw a piece of blue fabric, near the car. On the ground, in the place where the flames couldn’t get, where Amelia. She was lying on the ground, her jacket was almost black from the smoke.

“Amelia, what are you doing?”

“Owen, you must help me. In this car, there is a woman. We must help her. I can’t reach her.”

She stands up from the ground, her face was grey from the dust and she was all of the sand. Owen lay on the ground, trying to reach the women, he pulled her out just in time, and the flames almost entered the place where they were. Owen took the women and carried her to Riggs.

“You found Shepherd?” Nathan asks with anxiety.

“Yes, she’s here,” Owen turn back just in time to saw Amelia near the burning car. She was smiling and she just had to leave the place when the car blows. The explosion was so big that the only thing they saw was a black smoke and a red color of the flames. They run as fast as they could to find Amelia. The only thing they saw was a piece of her jacket.

“We can’t lose her Owen,” Nathan said, “We won’t lose her, like we lost Megan,”

Owen looked at Nathan, they both know what to do, and for the first time since Nathan entered his life again, he agrees with him. They will not loose her.


	32. Now I am invincible part 2

Please open your eyes. Please, I need your help. Please…”

Amelia slowly opened her eyes but after a short moment she closed them again. She couldn’t let herself to do this. Her entire body was hurt, she must bring herself to open the eyes again. She tried to focus on one thing, one little thing which help her get true this pain. The voice who she heard, it wasn’t Owen or Nathan. This was soft voice, scared voice of the child. She opened her eyes and tried to stand up. She felt the strong pain in her left side. Amelia knew what’s wrong, her rips were probably broken or at least on of them. She felt pain even when she tried to breath. The explosion rejected her far from the car, she doesn’t remember the moment of explosion, and she knew that she wasn’t near it because she didn’t have any wounds exept the broken rips.  
Amelia looked to her right side, close to her she saw a girl with a green eyes and blond hair. She knew that she was this sweet voice in her head.  
“My mommy, my mommy is there and she doesn’t move”  
“Where she is sweetie?”  
“Come on I’ll show you”  
Amelia stands up straight and immediately regrets it. Her rips was burning as hell and the only way she could get around was a half bent position. She took girl’s hand and went after her.

“Where did you see her last time” Nathan asks.  
“I don’t know. I mean, I don’t know,” Owen answered.  
“Okay. Calm down. We find her.”  
“But if we-“  
“Stop now. I go left, you go right. Shout if you find her,”  
“Riggs,”  
“Yeah.”  
“Thank you,”  
“She is my friend too,”

“Sweetie, you must help me,”  
“No, no I can’t,”  
“You must I can’t do this alone, you must resuscitate your mom. She doesn’t have enough air. We must help her, come here, you must put your hands here and hit like as if you were kneading dough, that’s right.”  
Amelia knew that they have little time, her rips burned living hell and every breath she take cause the pain. She didn’t know what to do next. If she leave the girl alone and go find help, her mother probably die, but if they stay here her lung collapse or she just suffocate. In one moment she fell dizziness and that felling when your head spinning, she knows what could happened next, she will passed out and the only chance to survive was that little girl. Amelia grabs her hand and talk to her slowly.  
“Honey, you must stopped now and go find help, I will take care of your mom okay? You must find someone with as same jacket as mine, they help you.”  
“But my mum, you said you couldn’t do this without me,”  
“I can, now go”  
Amelia saw her leaving, the only question she has in her mind was “How long did she take before she pass out”.

Owen went at the right side. He passed a few stones and trees. They were lucky that the other ambulances came to the accident. They didn’t tell anything to Bailey. The want to have a good news for her. After a moment in this place, he noticed something in the bushes. He took a step to this thing and brushed it.

“Please help my mommy, please”

He didn’t know from where the voice comes from. Owen was thinking about how far Amelia could go. “If she is in shock she could go anywhere, if she is wounded-“ he couldn’t think that way, she is tough and they find her. The explosion was big, Owen walk away about a mile and doesn’t find anything. He had in mind that voice coming from nowhere, maybe this was Amelia and he disregarded it? After few moments he had the answer about the question he asked.  
“Please help my mommy, he is over there and the lady was there also but she-“  
“Please calm down. Where are your mommy and about what lady you said?”  
“My mommy is bleeding and I find the lady, she has this same jacket as you, but she felt worse and I don’t know what to do, she said I must find someone, please help us,”  
“Don’t worry, I help you but you must show me where is your mommy and the lady okay?”  
“Okay,”  
The girl walk fast, she was a bit afraid but Owen grabs her hand and goes with her. He was hoping that the lady she was talking about was Amelia.  
They reached the place, it wasn’t far from the place Owen and Nathan split. They choose wrong way, otherwise, he will be here sooner. He tried not to think about this. He was happy that he found her even if she doesn’t look good. He almost jump to Amelia and checked her pulse. It was strong and that few bips in her veins was like relief to him. He took a step to person who lay on the ground. Her pulse also was strong but both woman need medical help.  
“Riggs!! Riggs!!! I found her. We need an ambulance.” he shout loud.

She opened her eyes, it was easier than before, for a moment she doesn’t know where she is but after her eyes got used to the light and noise around her, she looked at the person who was near her, she don’t have to look at very much she will recognized that blue eyes everywhere. “Owen” she thought closed her eyes.

“Why, tell me please why I didn’t know that three of my doctors took a part in the accident and I chief of this hospital doesn’t know about this!!” Bailey almost shout.  
“We must find Amelia and later-“ Nathan said,  
“You must find her because, in this country we don’t have police to do that right?”  
“We are sorry but-“ Owen added,  
“You were sorry, when I end with you. And now, go home this was long day, and Shepherd, she will need meds but we know she couldn’t take one, look after her okay.”  
“Yes, ma’am” they answer almost immediately.

Amelia leave the on call room, she put the clean clothes and took a quick shower. The rips was killing her but she tried to fight with this pain, she can’t slip, not now when she have a feeling that she has a control of her life. When she entered the cafeteria she saw Owen.  
“Hey,”  
“Hey, how are you ?”  
“Great, exept the rips.”  
“I-, I love you, I am so sorry that I was drunk, it want happened again, I swear. I do anything but this few hours without you, without not knowing if you are alright, it was like hell. I never want to feel that way. Amelia-“  
She took a step to him and gave him a long, sweet kiss, she open her eyes and looked into his eyes. Amelia was scared about the feelings he arouses into her, but that times she was ready, ready for loving him. 

They were just about to leave when Amelia saw Nathan, looking at them with a gaze. She took a step to him and gave him a big hug.  
“Thank you for saving me,” she whispered  
“No problem-, friend,”

Riggs want to leave and let them enjoy each other, he went to the elevator and pushed the button. He was happy that they have themselves. Watching them was a pure joy. After seconds he feel hand on his shoulder. He thought that this was Amelia and turn quick into her side.

“Thank you that you helping me, find her.” Owen said,  
“Like I said you it’s my friend, the only friend I’ve got here.”  
“Nathan, she isn’t your only friend.”  
“Oh, right I have also-.”  
“You have me, and you have Amelia. This must be enough for now,” Owen ended.  
“Thank you, Owen,” he answer, squeezing his hand.


	33. Something stupid like “I love you”…

The bar was dark and full of people. This was Friday night and they had a feeling that all Seattle went to this specific bar to spend the night. Callie and Owen had difficulty to find a place to sit.

“Is it always so crowded?” Callie asked  
“I don’t know. I don’t spend here much time lately.”  
“I know you don’t want to talk about Riggs and stuff so maybe we just…drink.”  
“That’s a fantastic idea.”

After couple of hours, both of the doctors were drunk. The bar was almost empty and only few people in the corner ordered something. They didn’t know how much time left they had until the bar closed, they didn’t care about it at all.  
“I love her. But now I have a feeling like I’m betraying someone,”  
“I think, I love Amelia but I push her away. I can’t tell her everything.”  
“Penny, she is so sweet and it’s so real. I mean me and Arizona, it was hard for me when we split,” “She is so…her smile is so bright and when she laughs my heart stops. I love her. I love Amelia Shepherd but I never told her this because I didn’t know if she felt that too.”  
“This is so…fuck up,”  
“Yeah. I love her Callie for the first time since Cristina, I love someone and it’s…”  
“Tell her that,” Callie said drinking one more drink,  
“What?”  
“When you get sober, not now.”  
“I can’t, I mean what can I say to her? Hi, Amelia I love you but I can say that only when I am drunk?” “First: not now. Second: you are adult. You should know how to talk about feelings.” “Callie,”  
“No. I mean it. You must talk to her.”  
“Okay, I will.” Owen ended.

They stay there till the bar was closed. He stayed with Callie until the cab arrived. Owen try not to think about what Callie said to him. He wasn’t living in the trailer anymore, he had a nice apartment near the hospital. After he moved out, the trailer belonged to Amelia. She was living there after Mer kicked her out. It was good for him, new place, without any memories, but now he needed to think and the best place for it was his trailer in the middle of nowhere. He didn’t knew how he got there. His apartment was minutes from the bar, he walked almost half an hour to get to his old place. He stood there, not knowing why he was there. Owen looked at the trailer, in the window he saw the light. He was still drunk but he knew that it was the only chance to tell her everything, even if he was so drunk. Amelia was having a dinner, after she moved to Owen’s trailer she always felt him here. His scent, sometimes even his voice. She sometimes heard his voice. This time was the same, she heard his voice and for a moment she even felt him in the trailer. After seconds she realized that this wasn’t only in her head. Owen was in front of the trailer, in the middle of nowhere, with her.

“Amelia! Amelia please open up.”  
“Owen, what are you doing here?”  
“I…I want to…God, you are so beautiful,”  
“Owen, are you drunk?”  
“Yes. But everything I said is true. I…Your eyes are so blue and you smell so good. I want to…” “Owen you need to sleep or maybe drink a coffee. You will have a big hangover tomorrow, I know what I am saying, trust me.” she took a step to him.  
“I love you. I love you Amelia Shepherd. You are the best thing that happened to my after Cristina, you are my person.”  
“Owen…,”  
He took her to his arms and gave her a kiss. He wouldn’t let her push him away, after seconds she hugged him. They wanted this moment to last forever. After minutes Owen felt like he could fell down, he held Amelia stronger, he felt dizziness and only now he remembered how much he drank. “Are you okay?” Amelia asked  
“I feel dizzy. I drank too much. I am so sorry but I must tell you everything. I want you to know that I love you. I am hopelessly in love with you.”  
“I love you too but now you must sleep. Maybe you can come in? I’ll take care of you. I am very good in the treatment of hangover.” she said with a smile.  
“Yes. Yes please.”  
They went to the trailer, and lay down cuddling. After seconds they fall asleep. This was the first ‘I love you’ since they found the way to each other.


	34. The love we need it now

Remember the time when you were in kindergarten? You have lots of friends, the best one was those who had something you wanted to have. Who had a treasure you thought it belong to you? If they had it and they wouldn’t gave it to you, would they still be your friends?

The bar was dark and somber, lots of people drinking beer, some of them just hanging around with friends, treating the place like a stop to good fun.  
“Can I buy you a drink?”  
“No, thank you” Amelia sat near the bar and tried to focus on her problems with Owen and she just met the person who was responsible for all this. She changed her mind, but Amelia didn’t know why she did it, she didn’t knew either if it wasn’t the biggest mistake of her life.

“Vodka tonic,” she took a step and sat in front of the bar.  
“Oh, okay,” said Riggs a bit confused  
“I am Amelia, I am neurosurgeon in Grey-Sloan,”  
“Nathan but you can call me Nate if you want to”,  
“So Nate, why Hunt doesn’t like you or I will be honest. He hates you.”,  
“Owen and I, we have a history together. It was hard for both of us.”. They talk until the bar was empty. Amelia was so drunk that she didn’t even know where she was. The only thought she had in mind was that she had lost her sobriety. She lost it with a friend or foe?

She lied in the bed. Her head was heavy and she felt the dizziness. Her throat was sore. For one moment Amelia couldn’t remember what she has done last night. It didn’t look like she did something bad like dancing on the table or flirting with strange guys. In the other hand she couldn’t remember where she was and with whom she spent this night.  
The room was bright and she saw some of the unopened boxes on the floor. She looked at her right side and it was full of clothes and boots. She tried to remember where she was. Amelia stood on the floor, she felt dizzy but force herself to stand up. She went to the other room also bright but the only thing she felt was a scent of fresh coffee and something else she couldn’t recognize. In one moment all the memories came to her like a wave. Amelia saw him at the kitchen and even that she was dressed she felt like she stood naked in front of thousands of people.

“You woke up, I didn’t know if you would go to work today. I made a coffee do you want some?”,  
“Yeah. I don’t work today.”  
“Okay.’’,  
’‘Did we? I mean we were at the bar and…I was drunk and you were there…” Amelia tried to focus on her words  
“You want to ask me if I used a drunk women to later take her to my place?” he asked  
“No. I mean yes.”,  
“I didn’t take you home because I didn’t know where you live. I didn’t want to take you to work, you were very drunk and I thought that you didn’t want to people saw you like that. I took you from the bar to my place and I put you in the bed. I didn’t undressed you except for the shoes”,  
“I am sorry. I didn’t want to offend you.”,  
“You don’t have a place? I mean you said something about Meredith and home. I didn’t understand everything. Do you want something to eat?”,  
“Yeah. I was pissed at Meredith, she was my brother wife. She kicked me out because I remember her of my brother. He died.”,  
“I am sorry for your lost.”  
“Can I ask you a favor?”,  
“Yeah sure”,  
“Can you not talk about last night? I… I am an alcoholic. I lost my sobriety, yesterday.”,  
“Oh my God. I am so…”,  
“It’s not your fault. It’s mine, only mine.”  
“You can stay here if you want to”,  
“Thank you Nathan. Nate” she said.

Amelia entered the ER, she felt better after the coffee she drunk at Nathan’s. She felt a bit guilty that she liked him. He was very nice to her and he suggested her to move in with him, at first she said no but later when she thought about it she thought it could work out. Amelia agreed to rent a room. This was a good solution for her situation. She felt a bit weird, she knew that everyone here will be on Mer’s side. She didn’t have people here and for the first time she wanted to be in Los Angeles with Addie and Charlotte, those two would know what to say and how to put her on the right track. Amelia had a few patients and after that she went to the cafeteria. She wanted to spend some time there. Amelia try to avoid everyone she could because she didn’t want to answer “the” question.  
In the corner she saw Riggs and when she looked at the other side of the cafeteria she saw Mer, Alex, Callie, Maggie and Owen. For a moment she didn’t know where she should go. The decision she made was the best way for her at that moment.  
“Can I sit with you?” she asked  
“If you want to be alone and expose yourself at their anger.”,  
“I wanted to said the same thing to you”,  
“Did you thought about my proposition? I said it seriously”,  
“Thank you. I am homeless so I can’t say no”,  
“I wanted to ask you a question but I think it’s very personal”,  
“Go ahead.”,  
“You and Hunt? Is there something going on between you two?”,  
“There was… there is… Why do you ask?”,  
“Because he is looking here every ten seconds and also looks at me like he wants to kill me right here and now”  
Amelia looked at Nathan and after that she took a look at Owen.  
She knew that there was a thing between them and she wasn’t sure if her relapse had burn it into ashes.  
“What it is about? Why did she sit there with him?”,  
“I kick her out. We fight and I told her to leave my house. I don’t know where she live now” “You kick her out?”,  
“Owen. I can’t live with her. She reminds me about Derek. I don’t know how to solve this” Meredith said.  
They left the cafeteria as soon as possible. They didn’t feel good in there. Amelia and Nathan went to the OR. They had some stuff to do. Amelia was so focused on her patient that she didn’t heard that someone shout her name.  
“Amelia!” She looked at Owen, he was running to her. He looked at Nate and gave him a glance. He understood the look and went straight to the OR. Amelia knew that if they meet here they could fight.  
“Amelia”,  
“Yes.”  
“I talked with Mer. She told me everything. Do you have a place to stay? You can move to my place if you want”,  
“Thank you but it’s alright. You don’t have to worry about it, it’s my problem not yours. I understood the message that it’s not all about me. I rent a room. I’m going to live with Nate.”, “You… are going to live with Riggs!?!”,  
“Yes, and if you excuse me I must go to my patient.”  
“Amelia,” He try to talk to her but she had already left the room.  
How could she stay at Riggs and why the hell she liked him in one day? Owen couldn’t focus, the only way to gather the thoughts was a moment to rest.

Amelia end up her surgery, she was glad that everything went well. She walked into an on-call room, she tried to take a nap. She heard a noise and went to check what was going on. The noise was heard in the on-call room. Amelia stopped in front the room, she saw a few people who stayed there but no one step inside to look what was going on.  
“What’s up?” she ask  
“Doctor Hunt…He is in some kind of trance, he screamed and wanted to punch one of the interns. We don’t know if he heard us and no one want to be near him, he is too dangerous”, “Owen, it’s Owen” Amelia couldn’t breathe, she wanted to help him but didn’t know if she wouldn’t make it harder for Owen.  
“Go away! Don’t you have something to do?!” Amelia shouted  
“Amelia, don’t go in there, we must wait until he wakes up. He is dangerous.” Callie said  
“I must, I’ll be fine” Amelia took a step to him. She didn’t know how to solve this. For the first time she didn’t know what to say.  
“Owen.”,  
“You must leave her…she is mine. You don’t deserve her. I kill you if you hurt her…The burn…I must….save you”,  
“Owen, honey. Please wake up. We can solve this somehow just wake up.” Amelia said almost crying  
“She wasn’t… No one…”,  
“Owen. I love you. Please come back to me. We can deal with it.”

Owen took a step to Amelia, she didn’t step back, she wasn’t afraid of him, she was scared that he would hurt himself. All at once he was awake. He looked at the room he felt asleep minutes ago. He didn’t know what happened that Amelia was with him, in the same room. She had tears in her eyes. Owen didn’t know how to cope that feeling, the feeling that he could hurt her. The only person he loves.  
“Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Please tell me I didn’t hurt you” Owen said almost crying. “Yeah, I am fine and you?” Amelia checked him up, she wanted to be sure he was alright and awake. Owen pull her to his strong body, he hugged her tight like he hold a treasure, and he wouldn’t let her go.  
“I love you. I was so pissed that you and Riggs… I didn’t know what to think”,  
“Me and Nate…I liked him and we are friends. I need one now because I lost sobriety”,  
“You drank…I am sure it was because of him?”,  
“No! I lost it because I am weak. But with you I can be strong again” He looked into her eyes. Owen took her face into his hands. He kissed her with such passion that she almost fell, he held her watching her eyes.  
“I will do anything to make it better. I do anything for you. I love you.” he said kissing her once more.


	35. I want you to know

Another frosty day in Seattle, but it was a bit different than others. People seemed busier and more worried. The man sitting in front of the hospital who feed the pigeons, a women running to go to some important meeting and a girl with light red almost blond, all this people were in a rush.  
The girl took a step to the emergency room, she took a step in the slippery spot on the sidewalk. At the moment the woman hit on the hard surfaces, she didn’t see any light, only darkness.

“Thirty years old woman, slipped in front of the ER. We don’t know if she lost consciousness. She is stable and awake” the paramedic said.  
“I am Doctor Shepherd, I am a neurosurgeon. Did you lose consciousness? Do you have any dizziness? Maybe you want vomit?”  
“No, no and God no. I am fine, I am just…I must watch where I stand.” said the girl with a smile. “Yeah. It’s cold outside. But I must ask about all this stuff so I am sure if you are alright. Could you please look at the pen and follow the pen for me okay?”  
“Yeah sure” Amelia couldn’t focus on her work. The girl was so familiar and her eyes were so warm but Amelia couldn’t remember who she reminded her of.  
“It looks like everything is okay but for sure we must do a CT ” Amelia said with a smile.  
“That’s good. I am here to meet with my brother. He is extremely protective. I mean if he was here, he would ask you thousands of questions. He is like that since the war. We were on duty in Iraq.” she looked at her right leg.  
Amelia followed her look, she just realized that the girl had a prosthetic leg. She rolled up a piece of her pants.  
“It was in a mine but there is a good side on this, I don’t spend so many cash at shoes.” she said with a smile  
“I’m going to take you to do a head CT. You can talk with me while we go there” Amelia said, “There is not very much to talk about.” said the woman sited on the wheelchair  
“Maybe, but still, I want to hear that”,  
“By the way I am Megan” said the woman,  
“Amelia” Amelia looked at the CT scan, everything was good and she could discharge the patient. She sat Megan on the wheelchair again. They talked like they have known each other for ages. She was funny and very talkative.  
“When we were in Iraq, he was always by my side. We, and my future husband were on the shift, and we went there in a humvee but the mine was stronger than it. So he decided to cut off my leg. It was good decision. I think that now, I am alive and do the things that I always wanted to.”,  
“Maybe I can call him? Someone must take you home.”,  
“We are no longer together. He prefer my brother’s fiancé. He slept with her when I was on drugs and had a phantom pain.” she said with sad smile  
“Would you forgive him?”,  
“Yes, because I know it was hard for him, maybe even harder that for me. Thanks to him I am who I am. I travel a lot, I am a journalist. They pay me to travel. How cool is that.”,  
“So you made your dreams come true? I want to be so strong…Like I said someone must take you home.”,  
“I must meet with my brother. Can we go for coffee? You are no longer my doctor so it’s okay?”, “Yeah. I have a minute so we can go to cafeteria”,  
“Okay, I am fine with that.”

“Megan!” Owen said with surprise in his voice.  
“Hey, I miss you so much. Where have you been? Mom said that you don’t visit her anymore”, “What… What are you doing here? Is everything alright? What is that? You fell?”,  
“Owen. Wait too many question. Do you know Amelia? She is my doctor, I mean she was. I fell but she took care of me. She is great. We were about to go for a coffee. She stands my talkative temper.” she added  
“Maybe I leave you alone? You should talk” Amelia said,  
Owen just realized that she was here, they haven’t talked in a while. Her eyes were so blue and he saw that she was worried about him. He looked at her and send her a little smile. He didn’t know how to react. He didn’t know how much of the story Megan told her.  
Amelia left the room. She was overwhelmed, that woman who was so funny and full of life was his sister. She didn’t heard that someone call her name. She stood in front of the elevator and looked at him.  
“Amelia”,  
“Owen”,  
“I hope that… that everything she said…You can’t talk about it okay?”,  
“Are you saying it seriously? I mean we… I thought…” Amelia said.  
“Amelia. It’s hard for me. I don’t talk about it…with anyone. She is very talkative and she cope with that better than I do.” He looked at the floor.  
“I should be there, helped her, I could have saved her life, her leg.”,  
“No, you couldn’t. Riggs did everything he could and you know what? He saved her. You must live with that he slept with your fiancé but Megan…She is alive thanks to him. I am done Owen. I can’t fight with everything alone. You don’t talk to me and when you do…You ask me to don’t said anything. I am done. Between us… it’s over.”

He felt like someone punch him in the face, he know that Megan said everything to her and now he understood that he should be the one who have spoken the truth. Owen lost her and this was the biggest mistake of his live.

“Hey”,  
“Hey”,  
“How are you?’‘ Nathan asked  
’'Great. I was in Thailand and now I’ll go to Australia. You know kangaroos and everything.” she said with a smile.  
“I want to… I know…”,  
“Nate, it’s alright. I manage it. I am fine and I have a boyfriend. He is from New Zealand…you did everything and I know that. It took some time but I wanted to thank you, without you I could have died there”,  
“I am sorry for what I did to you. Beth and I… it was just a mistake and I hope that you forgive me someday”  
“I forgave you a long time ago and you should do the same.” He felt like big stone drop of his chest. He hurt her in the moment she needed him the most. Nathan took a step to her and pulled her to his strong body. They hugged for a moment and after that he left the room.

“What are you doing here? How you can look into her eyes?”,  
“Hunt, I don’t want to fight, the thing between us is our business and you don’t have to…”,  
“She is my sister!!” Owen shouted  
“She was my wife, and now we can live on”,  
“Live on?”,  
“You should look after you and Shepherd and focus on that”,  
“How dare you? Talk about me and…”,  
“No one said it to you so I must. She loves you. I don’t know how she can live with that feeling…the one where you don’t need her, she waited for you to talk about your problems and she can’t wait forever or just deal with your problems and let her love you” Nathan almost shouted and Owen couldn’t move for a moment, he hate that guy but must admit that he has right. He lived the past and his future was going to be a mess, if Amelia leaves him, he didn’t want to think about it. Owen knows that he must fix it, and he knew he must do it fast.

For Amelia it was hard day. She still didn’t know what to think about Megan. She liked her and these two agreed to the coffee. The hospital wasn’t the best place so they decide for another place. Since she live in the trailer Amelia looked at the bright side of this place. She could reach a toaster while she was in the bathroom. She liked the place where she was living. It was silent and she could go outside just to look at the lake and forest. When she has so many thoughts running in her head she was grateful that she lived there alone. After minutes spent outside she looked at the road, the car she saw was the one she was waiting for.

“Hey”  
“Hey” “I have something for you.” he said giving her a bouquet of roses  
“Thank you” she put the flowers on the table.  
“Can we walk?”  
“Yeah, sure”  
They walked the lakeshore. At first they just walk and any of them want to talk or say something.  
“I talk to Riggs and he said something, that I can’t stop thinking about.”  
“You talked with Nathan and any of you got hurt or had any injury?” she said with irony  
“Yeah, something like that, he said that you love me and that you can’t wait forever until I deal with my problems. I want to tell you everything but I am also scared that this, what I will tell you… I am scared that you run away.” he ended and Amelia looked at him, she tried to say something but words couldn’t commit what she felt.  
“I want you to know. Everything. I’ll tell you everything and you decide if it is… If you want to…” “Stop! You think that I will run away? You know me better than anyone and you think I would run? Not anymore Owen, I am here for you and I always be. It’s not like we decide the moments we are for the other person, we must be here always. I want to be with you even when it is hard but you won’t let me.”  
“I have a problem with talking about feelings but I will try for you and for me. I must tell you everything. I wouldn’t survive if you left.”  
“I won’t go anywhere. I don’t need to tell me because you must, I wait until you are ready. I love you.”  
“I love you too. You know what is hard to me?”  
“What?”  
“I must said thanks to Riggs. If he didn’t tell me some hard words…”  
“So I must thank him as well, without you I won’t survive” she said looking straight into his eyes. Owen took the step to Amelia, he held her cheek and caressing her hair. He couldn’t stop looking into her blue eyes, he touched her skin. Owen kissed her slowly, his hand stay in her waist. He pulled her near his body and hugged her. They stand there without rush. That was the first time when Seattle wasn’t hurry in this frosty day.


	36. She’s the one

This was the third day that Owen had a night shift. He was tired but also happy because the person who had a shift with him was Amelia. They didn’t tell anybody about the relationship they have, especially Derek, he was the person who they didnt want to tell about it. He was her older brother and wanted to protect Amy even if it was imposible to do. The shift was calm and he had just a few patients. He looked at the sky at the first floor where windows covered the whole wall. He liked to stay there just to watch, not only at the sky but also at the people. One of them went to visit their family, others were just waiting for their doctors. In the middle of this controled chaose he saw her. She went to Derek but wasn’t happy about that.

“You cant just take away from me my own patient!” she shouted  
“I am the chief and I decide if you treat someone or not. My call. I told you that this surgery is to risky. You cant do this and you will kill the patient. I said no and this is my last word,”  
“You are… I can do this and she will be fine! You are such a narcissist. You’re not a king here. You can make mistakes and you did it right now,”  
“Dr. Shepherd.”  
“Yes.”  
“Please do the scans for the patient and get ready for the check ups on your patient,”  
“Bite me, Chief,” Amelia said with anger.

Owen couldn’t understand why Derek treat her like that. She was an amazing surgeon, he thought that she is better that her brother. He want to win the fame and Amelia want to help her patient even if she exposed herself to Derek.  
Owen saw her, she was going to the on-call room, their own spot in the whole hospital. He looked once more at the sky and went to his girlfriend.

“What was that about?” he ask  
He saw her face, was red with marks from mascara on her cheeks. She couldn’t stop crying. She looked at him and took a step forword to him. Amelia hugged him. They stayed there, hugged. Owen swayed her in is strong arms.  
“Its okay. Dont cry please. I cant watch when you are hurt,” he said  
“He is my brother and he treats me like Im a little girl. He treats me like I will take druggs all the time. I dont do this anymore. That patient, I can save…,”  
“Shh. I know you can. He is a jackass,”  
“Yeah. Remind me, which is the reason that we like this place?” she said with a grin  
“Because, my dear, this is the only place where we can have sex without being interrupted,” he answer  
He took her face and started to kiss her slowly. He remove her coat and started to take off her pants. She opened her eyes and took off his shirt. They were kissing each other with passion. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his body. He opened his eyes and looked at her, she was so beautiful. Her eyes were so blue. Owen lie on her trying not to crush her tiny body, Amelia was so fragile under his strong body, always when they were having sex he tried not to hurt her.

“Please check out the patient from room 4,” Derek said to the nurse  
“Yes dr. Shepherd I will. Is that all?”  
“Yes. Thank you,”  
He couldn’t stop thinking about Amy. She was his little sister and he wanted to protect her from pain, failure and maybe even from life. Derek had a strong feeling that she was hiding something from him and he was affraid that she was using again. He wanted to think about it alone. He didnt notice where he was, that was that part the hospital he didnt use much. Only thing he want was to sleep. He opened the door of the on-call room. Derek saw two doctors. On the bed. Having sex…

“Could you please find another place to make out?” he ask with irony,“People here want to sleep”. He just wanted to leave when he notice the bracelet with a tiny angel on it. That bracelate belongs to… his sister.

They dressed in a hurry. Owen stood in front of Amelia like he wanted to protect her from her own brother. He was happy that Derek find out but the only thing he would change was how he find out.

“Look Derek its not like it looks like. We…” Owen started  
“I dont want to know anything from you. I want to talk with my sister.”  
“No. We are togheter, I will not let you scream at her because you want to. You are not the only one who wants to protect her.” Owen finished  
Amelia looked from Owen to Derek. She was so confused. The reaction of Derek was the one that she saw but Owen…Owen was the one.  
“Owen. Sweetie. Leave us alone. I will be fine,” she said giving him a kiss on his mouth.  
“Okay. We meet at 6 am in front the hospital?” he asked  
“Yes. I will wait,”  
Owen leave the room. Derek looked at his sister with anger.  
“Do you think… ”  
“Stop right there. Its my life. My problems and the only thing you could ask was if I protect myself. Or wait. No you dont.”  
“Do you love him?”  
“What?”  
“Do you love him. Do you love Owen Hunt?”  
Amelia looked at him. She couldn’t speake or breath for a second. That was the question she ask herself everytime when she kisses Owen or when he looks at her with those eyes. The sweet eyes of pure love. She looked at her brother with a smile.  
“Yes. I love Owen Hunt,” she said loudly  
“Thats good. I am happy for you two exept the way I find out. Next time just tell me. Sometimes I am a jackass but I love you and I want see you happy.” he ended  
“There will be no next time. He is the one. He loves me and treats me like a princess.” she said  
“He tries not to and he will talk to me!” Derek sad with a smile  
“Now, can we talk about my patient. When I said ’‘my” I mean “my” and you know that I will do this surgery right?”  
“I know. I just ordered an OR for you,”  
“Thats good. I must do it fast because you know I have a date later,” she said smiling

They go out to the OR and for the first time Amelia felt like a doctor not like Derek Shepherd’s little sister. This was the best feeling she felt for a long time. She felt herself “the right dr. Shepherd.”

Owen waited Amelia almost twenty minutes, she had a big surgery and Owen decided to wait for her and take her home. He sat on the bench and looked at his phone. He didnt saw Derek coming near him.  
“Hey”  
“Hey” Owen answer  
“I wanted to tell you that Amy just finished her surgery. She will be here in a moment,”  
“Oh, thanks. Derek, I want to… Sorry about what I said. In the on call room. It was akward for all of us.”  
“Yeah. It was. As her older brother I must say that. If you hurt her.. I will kill you or just punch you really hard”  
“I know. But I think you shouldnt do this. She is the one. I love her and I’ll never hurt her.”  
“I know. I see the way you look at her. She seems happy with you” Derek said looked at his shoes “She…helps me forget. My problems dont control my life anymore.”  
“Yeah. I know the feeling.” Derek added.

They didnt notice that Amelia walked up to them. She was a little afraid of how they would react after what happened in the on call room.  
“Hey. Are you alright? I mean you dont want to fight or something?” she asked with a grin  
“No. Not today.” Derek answer  
“Should we go? Maybe dinner or movie?’'Owen looked at Amelia  
’'Maybe…” Derek interupted, “I could invite you for breakfast?” he ended.

Owen and Amelia looked at each other confused. They didnt know how to react. They stand there without looking or speaking.  
“Hey. I dont ask you to get married. I ask you for breakfast if you dont mind two children, runing and screaming of course.”  
“Okay. So we can go to your place I think.” Owen said  
“Yeah.”  
“So you are not such a jackass like Amelia said” Owen said with a grin  
“Owen!” Amelia almost shout  
“Amelia.” Derek said with a suprised in his voice  
“Derek, its not like it looks like.’'Amelia said  
’'Wait, I heard it before, we are even. I must… I want to apologize…You are the best neurosurgeon I ever meet. I must know that you are not my little sister anymore. You are extraordinary.” Derek said.


	37. Pure love

It was an ordinary day at Grey-Sloan Memorial. In front of the emergency room, it was filled with patients, who needed help. Doctors and interns had a lot of work, but that did not disturb two of the interns, who were having a conversation. They stood close, as they looked how dr. Shepherd saved the life of one of her patients. After they had been watching her for minutes, struggling with keeping him alive, one of the interns started to grin.  
“She is sexy, hot, and smart,” Cross said.  
“In my own experience, I know that women prefer to be called smart at first. They don’t like it to be called sexy or hot,” Deluca replied.  
“But she is… She is both, and her legs… Have you seen her legs?”  
“Yeah, but… She is the head of neuro. Our boss.”  
“I know…. But I… I think I feel in love. Do you think she can go out with me?  
"I think you should be focussing on your work.”  
“Cross,” Amelia said while she looked at her intern.  
“Yes dr. Shepherd,” he answered.  
“I need you to check my post-op patients, and you need to bring me their charts as well. I need to complete my notes.”  
He looked at her with buttered eyes. The blond intern couldn’t focus on what she said, the only thing he could was smiling.  
“Cross, did you hear what I said?” She asked. “Yeah, sorry. I’ll do it,” he responded.

“Cross! Take the patient to the MRI, and go after that to DeLuca, to help him with his patient!”  
The trauma surgeon gave his usual commands, but Cross made a face.  
“Doctor Hunt, I am on doctor Shepherd her service today. She gave me work to do. When I’m done with her work-”  
“You are going to do what I told you to! MRI! NOW!  
Owen was unable to think. He was so pissed, that he couldn’t focus. How could he do something like that? In front of all his people. He was jealous, but he couldn’t do things like that. Owen went to the cafeteria, in the hope he could ease his mind. After how he had acted to Cross, the only thing he had in mind was to punch him. No one knew about him and Amelia. He did not wanted to admit it, but he was just jealous of her.  
"I thought that we could make a campfire today. Did you hear that the stars will fall tonight? We could watch it together, bake sausages, or drink a beer. I mean, you will drink beer and I will drink ginger beer, alcohol free of course.”  
Owen couldn’t focus on what Amelia said. When he looked at her, the only thing he noticed was how beautiful she was.  
“Owen! Owen! Did you hear what I said?”  
“You know… You are way too sexy,” he answered. “It makes it hard to focus. You are a distraction to the interns and other doctors.”  
“Are you alright? What can I do?” she asked. “I mean… I’m happy you said that, but it isn’t a problem, right?”  
“Sorry, I overreacted,” he answered.  
“You said something about a campfire, stars, and beer?”  
“Now I can see you’re getting the point of what I had in mind,” she smiled.  
“You want to invite someone? Arizona, Maggie, deLuca maybe?”  
“No. I want to watch it with you, if you don’t mind.”  
“Maybe Cross?” He added with irony.  
“You want to say something?”  
“No Honey, I don’t.”

Amelia went to the shop near the hospital. She liked to go there, because it was a small shop, with everything on the right place. It made it easy to find. She took some beer for Owen, and a couple of sausages. She took some ginger beer for herself as well. The neuro surgeon felt happy, that she could spend some time with Owen. She really did. She took also some fruits, and went back home. At home, she couldn’t stop smiling. That was the first time since ages they spend time together.

He just light the fire. Amelia was out, and he wanted to have everything prepared before she would be there. He wanted to show her how male he was. He grabbed some stones, and made a circle, and he grabbed some wood and carbon as well. Now he had everything prepared.

“Can you grab some beer for yourself when you get here?” She yelled.  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m gonna take ginger as well,” Owen replied.  
“I have plans to kiss my girl, so I’m not gonna drink.”  
He sat down at the big sofa he had taken out of the trailer, and grabbed Amelia hand.  
“You’ll be uncomfortable. I’m heavy, you know,” she said, when he suggested she should sit on his lab.  
“I think I can handle it,” he smiled.  
She sat down on his lab. Owen grabbed her by her waist, and touched the spot on her back. Amelia laid her head on his chest, and listened to the beating of his heart.  
For a moment, the world stopped, and they were alone with each other.  
“I’m jealous,” Owen said.  
“What?”  
“I’m jealous about you. I heard an intern say you’re sexy and smart.”  
“He said I am sexy, before he mentioned that I’m smart?”  
“Yeah, he said that you have great legs as well, if you want to know.”  
“You’re being jealous because someone said that?” Amelia started to laugh.  
“Amelia, this isn’t funny,” Owen said.  
“I don’t talk about my feelings with everybody. You can’t laugh when I open up, you know?” “I know… But I can’t hold myself… Sorry,” she chuckled.  
Owen looked at her with a smile. He loved her so much, she could make him happy by just laughing. He hold her even stronger, but after a while, when she stopped laughing, he started to tickle her. Amelia almost fell, but he hold her strong. He grabbed her by the wrist, and rubbed his nose at hers.  
“I am really jealous, you know. I want… I want everyone to know you are mine, and I that I am yours. I want everyone to know how much I love you.”  
Amelia opened her eyes, and stared at him for a while. She had never thought she could love someone after all she had been through.  
“Okay, so tomorrow… We will tell everyone that we are together.”  
“Owen kissed her with passion. He was so happy she had said that.  
Owen covered his girl with a blanket.  
"the stars are falling. Do you have any wishes?” She asked.  
“No, honey. I have everything I want.” He looked at her big blue eyes, and kissed her forehead.  
“I have everything now.”


	38. Every man I’ve ever loved has died part 1

“Owen I told you that everything is okay, we can go to a hotel” Amelia said.

“I know but I must check it. We go to the hospital and later we find some place to stay” he answer

“okay you are so stubborn sometimes” she smiled

She went to the room where Jackson was waiting for her to take a look at her forearm.

“Do you have a place to stay?” Arizona asked

“I’ll wait for Amelia and we will find a hotel. Later maybe we find a better place. We must buy some stuff but we will be okay” he answer

“You know I have some space? I mean you could stay at my place. I live alone since Callie…I live alone and I will be very happy if you stay at my place how long you need to”

Owen looked at her with a bit of surprise in his eyes. He knew that Arizona wanted to help but he didn’t think she say it seriously.

“thank you. It was a long day and we need some rest” he answer with a smile

“okay. So I’ll wait in the lobby”

ABOUT A WEEK LATER…

“we need to find a place…you know we cant live with Arizona forever…” Amelia said

“I know but I thought you like living there. I know you talk… a lot” he said with a smile, looking into a patient card

“we like to talk, so what? We talk about you and other stuff”’

“hey! Abut me? Why are you talking about me without me?”

“dr Shepherd?” someone asked

“yes. Its me” Amelia answer

“I am a cop from 12 precinct. My name is Collins. I want to ask you about the fire. We found a body in your trailer and we have some questions”

“I am dr Hunt, I lived in the trailer with dr Shepherd. I wasn’t home when it happened”

“sorry I thought that dr Shepherd was the only person who lived there. If you don’t mine I want to ask you some questions. Both of you. Can we find some place to talk?”

“Maybe at call room. If its free we could talk there” Amelia said.

“Like I told you we find a body in the trailer. You mention that one of your patients have an argument with you dr Hunt” the policeman looked at Owen

“It wasn’t my patient. This was my husband’s patient. His wife died and he was upset. He told me some nasty words but I don’t know if he could do something like that”

“Do you remember his name?”

“of course. Nick Bilson” said Owen

“so if you ask us about this, you think that the person in the trailer wasn’t him? I mean he threaten Owen. He told him that he lost everything. Everyone heard that. You think he is still alive?” ask Amelia

“before I answer this question dr Shepherd, I want to ask you about the trailer’s door. Do you think you could leave it open? Maybe you forgot to close it? We find the gasoline in the trailer, ashes but only inside. Maybe this man…Nick Bilson wanted to burn it and someone came in? Do you remember that?’’

Amelia looked at the man but couldn’t remember anything. The only thing she could focus about was the thought about that hurt man out there who wants Owen to suffer.

’‘no. I… I can’t remember” “okay. So I will leave you my card and if you remember anything, please call me” he leave the card on table.

The only thing you have in life. The only thing you lived for. The only thing that keeps you alive. And in one moment everything crushed. You don’t have any reason to live for. No reason to remain in this world. You are alone and nothing, keeps you here. You have nothing to lose because you lost everything… You came to this

place when everything started and where, if you are lucky everything ends…

“you think that man wants to hurt you” Amelia ask without looking. She was so afraid that she could lose him. She knew that if she looked at him she would cry and that was the last thing she wanted.

“I don’t thing so honey. Don’t worry about it okay? Maybe today we stay at home? I can do something special and you know…” he ask touching her waist.

He didn’t know where he would find this man. He went straight to the third floor where he met him and where he lost his life. He was carrying a small gun with one bullet. He knew that this one bullet can heal him. He looked at those people. He stand here and wait for him. He wait until he could breath again.

“You cant suggest me all this, the dinner and later talk about sex. Its not like I don’t like it but we are at work and…We can talk about it when we go home?” she ask

“as soon as possible” he said with a grin.

They were going to the third floor when they saw a man holding his chest. Amelia jump to him and try to exam his blood pressure. Minutes later he stand up without pain and he took the weapon to his hand. At the same time Amelia took a step back. She try to be calm and don’t panic but she couldn’t forget the moment when her dad died. She was there exactly like years ago. In one moment she could lost everything. Owen take a step to Amelia, he was determinat to protect her, he couldn’t lose her. Not when they were so happy and have a future. He knew that every time she saw gun or patient with shoots she just fall apart. He cant expose her at that risk.

“What do you want?” Owen ask

“What do I want? You don’t even remember me? You forgot that you ruined my life?”

“I remember but she isn’t the one to blame for anything. She didn’t even knew your wife, she can leave” Owen took Amelia’s elbow and wanted to take her far away from this mad

man with a gun.

Amelia couldn’t move. She stay there looking at the man.

“I won’t go anywhere. I won’t leave you and I won’t lose you” she said

“Amelia” Owen shout

“no!” she looked at him with so much pain The man pointed in Owen chest. He wanted to shoot but in seconds later Amelia stand in front of Owen.

“you cant do this to me. He is my everything and you cant take away from me. You know that feeling I know you do” Amelia said with tears in her big blue eyes

“Amelia go away please. Go away! You cant be here. I am not worth of you life. Please!” Owen shouted.

“I have one bullet. You can chose which of you will die today” said the man with the gun

“I” said Owen without second thoughts

“I” said Amelia at the same time

Amelia took a step to this hurt man. He twitched but the gun did not fired.

“I was with my dad when some guy shoot him, I was with my boyfriend when he died and I was with my baby when he lived for 43 minutes. I lost my brother. I know what you fell. I know the feeling of emptiness. You think that you don’t have anything to lived for but you will have. You will find someone to love and this emptiness will be filled with love and those little things we do with the one we love so much. Please, you don’t have to kill anyone. You don’t have to kill the only person I love and the only person I live for” Amelia looked at Owen he stand there with so much love and fear in his eyes. He looked at the man.

“you really love him so much? No doubts that he will hurt you or leave for another women. I loved my wife. She was full of life…” he said looking at the floor

“I know you loved her. She knew that to. Owen isn’t the person who kill her. He wanted to save her, he wants to save everyone, always”

“I don’t have nothing to lose” he take the gun to his temple

“NO! Wait !” Amelia shout

“you cant do this. I know what pain is. I know them. Sometimes I don’t want to wake up. I don’t want to but I have Owen. He is my person, he knows me. Sometimes I have a bad day like everybody. I looked at him and its better. You will find that person once more. Now I know that it takes some time” she ended.

He looked at her with some kind of relief. He sat up at the floor and started to cry. Amelia approch to him and took the gun from his hand. In this moment they were surrounded

by the police. They didn’t even notice that they were near. Amelia gave the gun to the policeman. At the second she did that, Owen stood there hugged her strong, looking at her eyes.

“You are crazy! You could die. You could die because of me! Don’t do this ever again!” Owen said

“I love you. I mean it. Every single word I said was true. You are the reason I live Owen” “you are crazy, but I still love you” he add, kissing her strong.

“I couldn’t survive without you. Every man I’ve every loved has died, you are the only one who survive being with Amelia Shepherd” she said with a smile

“Remember what we were talking before he came?”

“About dinner and sex. I think”

“Maybe we just go home and go sleep? I can cuddle you all day and night you know why?”

“Why?” she ask

“because you are a freaking superhero and you know… I feel so safe with you” he add with a grin.


	39. Every man I’ve ever loved has died part 2

“Owen I told you that everything is okay, we can go to a hotel” Amelia said.

“I know but I must check it. We go to the hospital and later we find some place to stay” he answer

“okay you are so stubborn sometimes” she smiled

She went to the room where Jackson was waiting for her to take a look at her forearm.

“Do you have a place to stay?” Arizona asked

“I’ll wait for Amelia and we will find a hotel. Later maybe we find a better place. We must buy some stuff but we will be okay” he answer

“You know I have some space? I mean you could stay at my place. I live alone since Callie…I live alone and I will be very happy if you stay at my place how long you need to”

Owen looked at her with a bit of surprise in his eyes. He knew that Arizona wanted to help but he didn’t think she say it seriously.

“thank you. It was a long day and we need some rest” he answer with a smile

“okay. So I’ll wait in the lobby”

ABOUT A WEEK LATER…

“we need to find a place…you know we cant live with Arizona forever…” Amelia said

“I know but I thought you like living there. I know you talk… a lot” he said with a smile, looking into a patient card

“we like to talk, so what? We talk about you and other stuff”’

“hey! Abut me? Why are you talking about me without me?”

“dr Shepherd?” someone asked

“yes. Its me” Amelia answer

“I am a cop from 12 precinct. My name is Collins. I want to ask you about the fire. We found a body in your trailer and we have some questions”

“I am dr Hunt, I lived in the trailer with dr Shepherd. I wasn’t home when it happened”

“sorry I thought that dr Shepherd was the only person who lived there. If you don’t mine I want to ask you some questions. Both of you. Can we find some place to talk?”

“Maybe at call room. If its free we could talk there” Amelia said.

“Like I told you we find a body in the trailer. You mention that one of your patients have an argument with you dr Hunt” the policeman looked at Owen

“It wasn’t my patient. This was my husband’s patient. His wife died and he was upset. He told me some nasty words but I don’t know if he could do something like that”

“Do you remember his name?”

“of course. Nick Bilson” said Owen

“so if you ask us about this, you think that the person in the trailer wasn’t him? I mean he threaten Owen. He told him that he lost everything. Everyone heard that. You think he is still alive?” ask Amelia

“before I answer this question dr Shepherd, I want to ask you about the trailer’s door. Do you think you could leave it open? Maybe you forgot to close it? We find the gasoline in the trailer, ashes but only inside. Maybe this man…Nick Bilson wanted to burn it and someone came in? Do you remember that?’’

Amelia looked at the man but couldn’t remember anything. The only thing she could focus about was the thought about that hurt man out there who wants Owen to suffer.

’‘no. I… I can’t remember” “okay. So I will leave you my card and if you remember anything, please call me” he leave the card on table.

The only thing you have in life. The only thing you lived for. The only thing that keeps you alive. And in one moment everything crushed. You don’t have any reason to live for. No reason to remain in this world. You are alone and nothing, keeps you here. You have nothing to lose because you lost everything… You came to this

place when everything started and where, if you are lucky everything ends…

“you think that man wants to hurt you” Amelia ask without looking. She was so afraid that she could lose him. She knew that if she looked at him she would cry and that was the last thing she wanted.

“I don’t thing so honey. Don’t worry about it okay? Maybe today we stay at home? I can do something special and you know…” he ask touching her waist.

He didn’t know where he would find this man. He went straight to the third floor where he met him and where he lost his life. He was carrying a small gun with one bullet. He knew that this one bullet can heal him. He looked at those people. He stand here and wait for him. He wait until he could breath again.

“You cant suggest me all this, the dinner and later talk about sex. Its not like I don’t like it but we are at work and…We can talk about it when we go home?” she ask

“as soon as possible” he said with a grin.

They were going to the third floor when they saw a man holding his chest. Amelia jump to him and try to exam his blood pressure. Minutes later he stand up without pain and he took the weapon to his hand. At the same time Amelia took a step back. She try to be calm and don’t panic but she couldn’t forget the moment when her dad died. She was there exactly like years ago. In one moment she could lost everything. Owen take a step to Amelia, he was determinat to protect her, he couldn’t lose her. Not when they were so happy and have a future. He knew that every time she saw gun or patient with shoots she just fall apart. He cant expose her at that risk.

“What do you want?” Owen ask

“What do I want? You don’t even remember me? You forgot that you ruined my life?”

“I remember but she isn’t the one to blame for anything. She didn’t even knew your wife, she can leave” Owen took Amelia’s elbow and wanted to take her far away from this mad

man with a gun.

Amelia couldn’t move. She stay there looking at the man.

“I won’t go anywhere. I won’t leave you and I won’t lose you” she said

“Amelia” Owen shout

“no!” she looked at him with so much pain The man pointed in Owen chest. He wanted to shoot but in seconds later Amelia stand in front of Owen.

“you cant do this to me. He is my everything and you cant take away from me. You know that feeling I know you do” Amelia said with tears in her big blue eyes

“Amelia go away please. Go away! You cant be here. I am not worth of you life. Please!” Owen shouted.

“I have one bullet. You can chose which of you will die today” said the man with the gun

“I” said Owen without second thoughts

“I” said Amelia at the same time

Amelia took a step to this hurt man. He twitched but the gun did not fired.

“I was with my dad when some guy shoot him, I was with my boyfriend when he died and I was with my baby when he lived for 43 minutes. I lost my brother. I know what you fell. I know the feeling of emptiness. You think that you don’t have anything to lived for but you will have. You will find someone to love and this emptiness will be filled with love and those little things we do with the one we love so much. Please, you don’t have to kill anyone. You don’t have to kill the only person I love and the only person I live for” Amelia looked at Owen he stand there with so much love and fear in his eyes. He looked at the man.

“you really love him so much? No doubts that he will hurt you or leave for another women. I loved my wife. She was full of life…” he said looking at the floor

“I know you loved her. She knew that to. Owen isn’t the person who kill her. He wanted to save her, he wants to save everyone, always”

“I don’t have nothing to lose” he take the gun to his temple

“NO! Wait !” Amelia shout

“you cant do this. I know what pain is. I know them. Sometimes I don’t want to wake up. I don’t want to but I have Owen. He is my person, he knows me. Sometimes I have a bad day like everybody. I looked at him and its better. You will find that person once more. Now I know that it takes some time” she ended.

He looked at her with some kind of relief. He sat up at the floor and started to cry. Amelia approch to him and took the gun from his hand. In this moment they were surrounded

by the police. They didn’t even notice that they were near. Amelia gave the gun to the policeman. At the second she did that, Owen stood there hugged her strong, looking at her eyes.

“You are crazy! You could die. You could die because of me! Don’t do this ever again!” Owen said

“I love you. I mean it. Every single word I said was true. You are the reason I live Owen” “you are crazy, but I still love you” he add, kissing her strong.

“I couldn’t survive without you. Every man I’ve every loved has died, you are the only one who survive being with Amelia Shepherd” she said with a smile

“Remember what we were talking before he came?”

“About dinner and sex. I think”

“Maybe we just go home and go sleep? I can cuddle you all day and night you know why?”

“Why?” she ask

“because you are a freaking superhero and you know… I feel so safe with you” he add with a grin.


	40. Only lovers left alive

She never thought that she came back to Seattle. She left and wasn’t sure if it is a good idea to came back even if it’s just a conference. The first thought she had, was to find Owen and just say “Hi”. Cristina came to a trailer and knock the door. She wait a minute, she just wanted to go away but someone opened the door.  
“Hi” she said to a strange women in hers ex-husband trailer  
“Hi” said woman with a blush after stopped dancing  
“Can I help you?” “I am looking for Owen Hunt but I think he moved out”  
’‘oh no Owen is in the hospital he got paged” said a girl, Cristinia was so confused, she was there in the place where all ends. She saw a girl wearing only a bra and dark panties who said that Owen lives here… with her.  
’'sorry I should go straight to the hospital” said Cristina  
“wait could you at least said what’s your name? I can said that you stopped by if you can’t find him at the hospital?” Amelia said quickly  
“Cristina… Cristina Young, I am his…” “Ex-wife” Amelia ends  
“Sorry I should introduce myself, Amelia Shepherd”  
’'you are Derek’s sister? said Cristina  
’'yeah I am, I was” Amelia said with sad  
“I’ll try to find Owen. Thanks for help”  
When she came back to her car she had only one thought “why Derek’s sister lives with her ex-husband?”.  
It was lazy morning in the emergency room. Owen just end up his shift. He want to came back home as soon as possible. He knew that Amelia was waiting for him. For a moment he couldn’t catch his breath. He thought that he saw a ghost. That was Cristina. The women he loved so much and the same he left him. He was confused, he thought that he felt something, love? anger? He couldn’t feel anything. He loves Amelia now and nothing can change this.  
’'Hi” he said with a smile on his face  
“Hi” said Cristina “How are you? What are you doing here? What a surprise” he said  
“I am fine, thank you. I am here for a cardio conference”  
’'Cool. Maybe we could go for a coffee or something?” ’'yeah sure.  
Owen I want to ask you something” she said “Could you tell me why I met Amelia Shepherd in your trailer? Dancing? Wearing only bra and panties”  
’'she likes that” said Owen “and I like it too” add with a smail  
“I mean I am the last person who can ask you about your love life” said Cristina  
’'yeah you are. I must go. Someone is waiting for me. Like I said maybe coffee after the conference?”  
“ok.”  
“Owen…” “yeah..” he answer ready to leave  
“you know that she is alcoholic and she used drugs. I am just worry that she isn’t for you” said Cristina  
He couldn’t speak for a moment. How she can do this to him? To Amelia? She didn’t even knew her. She left him for a cardio dream.  
“Cristina” he started softly  
“Amelia Shepherd is the only women I love and I’m gonna love forever. She didn’t leave me, she didn’t hurt me so if you don’t mind stay out of it.” he said with a passion  
“sorry you are right” coffee after conference?“  
’'yeah” he answer without emotion.

Amelia was preparing dinner when she heard Owen’s car. She was so happy he came back but that little devil on her arm said her that he could left her for Cristina and her dream end as soon as he start. She try to focus on something else, she cleaned the trailer, did waffles and do the laundry. The trailer never was so clean. She was so nervous and couldn’t control shaking hands. She was scared that love of her life could left her.  
“Hi honey. How was your day? Did you have fun?” said Owen  
“Hi. Yeah it was.” said Amelia tried to calm down and hide her shaking hands.  
“I heard that Cristina was here. She told me that you have fun. I mean dancing in bra and panties… How cool is that? ”  
Owen hugged Amelia from behind, he kiss her neck slowly without rush.  
“yeah.” Amelia open the oven and pulled out the dinner. In one second all off that end on the floor she try to jump away but some of the pasta landed on her forearm. Owen grab her fast. He held an ice from the fridge and put it to the warm, red place on her forearm.  
“Amelia are you ok?”  
“yeah nothing happened” she said  
She couldn’t fight with this feeling anymore. She sat on the worktop on the kitchen and started to cry. She cried and cried. Owen didn’t speak just hold her in his strong arms and wait until she stopped. Her eyes were red and her hair was a massy. She looked at him with such big eyes, he couldn’t breath for a moment.  
“I… you… I know you and to leave and I get it but…I can’t feel this feelings anymore. Sorry I…” she said  
“wait..shh I know honey. Wait a minute. I’m not going anywhere. I don’t know what are you talking about?”  
“Cristina was here. She is so pretty and she isn’t…you know drugs…alcohol… You love her so much” she said with eyes full of tears  
“Honey. I loved Cristina. I love you now. I’m gonna love you until I die. I met Cristina in the hospital. We’ll go for a coffee after the conference. If you don’t want it, I can cancel it.” Owen said slowly  
“I don’t want to lose you. I love you.”, “Amelia stop crying please I can’t focus when you are hurt. I cancel it. Please stop crying”  
“sorry I overreactted. Of course you should go with her for a coffee” she said  
“ok. if you stop crying, maybe we go to get something to eat?” , “I have a better idea. We have a whipped cream. If you are hungry…” she said with a smirk.  
Amelia jumped from the worktop. She take off her shirt and threw it away. She looked at Owen for a moment.  
“are you coming?” she asked.

It was an ordinary day at the er. Owen have a couple of patient but everything came smooth. He wait for Amelia to take her home after last night he loved her even more. She was the only women he could love. He saw Amelia. She go straight to him. Her smile was so bright and Owen could tell that her eyes smiled to.

He look up in the right, a car was driving towards Amelia. Owen run as fast as he could. He jumped to Amelia in a couple of seconds. He covered her with his own body. She blinked for a moment. She was awake. Owen looked at her checking her.  
“are you alright? Something hurt you? Do you have headache? Nausea?” he asked her,  
“you… you saved me.” she answer.  
“well. You were so scared yesterday. When you thought you were going to lose me. I just felt that. I don’t wanna lose you.”  
They stand up together. Owen checked Amelia once more. She was fine but he insisted to do her some test.  
He wait for her. Owen was on adrenaline and couldn’t focus. After couple of minutes he saw Cristina. She went towards him with a cup of coffee. He just realized that he forgot about their meet.  
“sorry I forgot. I was….”,  
“I heard. You were a hero. The nurses want to work only with you.” she said and gave him a cup with dark drink  
“thanks” he answer  
“Owen I was wondering…maybe we could try…Maybe we could try again? I was stupid leaving you. I want to work this out” she said with hope.  
He couldn’t focus. The thought run in his head. He loved her. He loved her so much. Owen grab her hand and looked her eyes.  
“Cristina I loved you. You hurt me and I still loved you. But I love Amelia now. She is the reason I wake up every day. She is the sun” He takes her hand on her knee. She was confused and a bit sad. “If you don’t mind I will go to check out if my wife is ok, and take her home. She had a tough day” He left Cristina in the corridor. He knew that the only girl he want was in the small room.  
“Ready to go?” he said  
“yeah I am fine and ready to go out”  
“where you want to go? Maybe to this Italian restaurant?” Owen ask  
“I want to go home with my husband who is currently a hero. One of the nurses wants to go on a date with you” she said with a smile  
“I prefer to go out with one of the doctors. You know the pretty one from orthopedics” he said with a laugh  
“ok so I go home and you go on a date, with ortho”  
He take her face, cares her cheek. Owen kiss her slowly and grabbed her waist.  
“I prefer to go home with my wife”  
“I am glad to hear that” Amelia said with a smile.


End file.
